Marked
by Avvithespaz
Summary: Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!
1. Prologue

**Marked**

_(Title subject to change!)_**  
><strong>

**A **_**Nine Lives of Chloe King**_** Fan-fiction**

**by:** Avvithespaz

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Rated: **T/M

**Pairing(s):** Slight Chloe/Brian at the beginning (barf) but a happy ending! ***Chloe/Alek***

**Summary:** Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!

**Setting**: The general hangouts of one Miss Chloe King! Around February/March of 2011

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt!

**Warning(s):** THIS IS A COMEDY! Even if the prologue is full of drama and a bit of angst! There will be M in later chapters but it will be posted as a different story so those who don't wish to read it don't have to!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>I should have known better than to think that I could go this long without <em>something<em> happening to me. I was due for another attack any day now, yet I still decided to walk home, alone on this beautiful Friday afternoon. I was actually alone for once, because Alek was on the basketball team and they were having an away game in Bakersfield and they wouldn't be back until Sunday night and Jasmine was in detention; I know, its a shock but she got caught skipping class and she couldn't tell them it was because she had Mai duties so she just took the detention. I also think the Mai are under the impression that Jasmine is still watching me, because I don't think she told them that she had detention.

Looking back I probably should have just stayed at work, or at school and waited until Jasmine came and got me. I could _feel_ someone staring at me, and every time I reached out with my Mai senses and surveyed the area, there was nothing. Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling off and goosebumps where spreading all over my body. I tried to stay in a populated area but with the sun going down and the fact that I would have to walk down an alley to get home faster, it didn't really work out all that well.

I heard him drop down behind me as I began walking through the alley. A deep rumble vibrated through the chest of the human standing behind me, was he growling? I whipped around just in time to dodge a punch. The man was huge, I'm talking _huge_, he turned his face to me and I gasped, taking a step back. His face was completely scarred with the scratches of my people; and he was old, like _elderly_ old. He had a patch over his right eye, a deep slash that ran under the black material led me to guess why he needed it. He cracked his neck and smiled a sadistic type of smile.

"Приготовьтесь к погибнуть от руки убийцы наибольшее известно Май, Юнитер."(*) He spoke with an extremely deep voice, I had no idea what he said; all I heard what I think was 'Mai' and 'Uniter'. I barely had time to register anything else before he came at me again; I did a backhand spring onto a fire escape to evade him. He chuckled and looked up, I had a moment to further evaluate him, he must be at least seventy years old, a few of his teeth were missing and his hands! Oh my god his hands! His nails were gone, in the place of them stood ten shiny metal nails, like little daggers ready to take my lives. He jumped up and grabbed on to the fire escape, pulling his massive body up as if it was nothing. I was still too shocked and horrified by the body that towered over me, he had to be at least 6'7, to dodge the punch that made my head slam into the brick wall behind me.

Everything snapped into focus as my eyes turned to slits and my claws retracted. He needed to be marked again, was my only thought as I launched myself at his face sinking both set of claws into it as we toppled off the fire escape and onto the alley bellow. I lost control of my body and went on pure instinct, its scary how easy it was for me to lose myself. I remember nothing of what happened after we fell; the next memory I have was when Valentina voice drifted through my consciousness and pulled me out of my warrior mode.

"Chloe, its okay. Its okay." I registered that her arms where wrapped tightly around me in a motherly embrace. "It over." She sobbed into my shoulder. I was confused, _Valentina_ was _crying_?

"Valentina, are you alright?" I asked her, concern and fear filling my entire body.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like this, Chloe." Valentina stated taking a deep breath and trying in vain to calm her emotions. "This-this _thing_ is Ivan Volkov. An assassin from Russia, hell-bent on killing the Mai, as painfully as possible." Valentina stated looking at the dead man on the ground, the marks that Chloe had opened on his face, still bleeding excessively. "I thought he was dead." Valentina whispered.

"D-did... I?" Chloe stated her eyes widening as she looked at the corpse before her.

"No, I did." Valentina stated before pointing to his neck, where five perfectly bloody lines cut across his throat. "This is the man who killed my family when I was a child, leaving only my sister and I alive, then he went and took her away. Alek will be happy to know that his parents have been avenged." Valentina stated, "Let's go Chloe, you need to clean up and put something on your eye." She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder and led me home. As we walked I chanced a look at Valentina's hands, to see them covered in blood. Wincing, I looking down at my own, seeing the same thick red liquid coating my hands; I felt faint. Once we arrived at my house, I let both Valentina and I in, grateful that my mom won't be home for at least another hour.

"Where can we wash up?" Valentina asked holding up her hands. I chuckled over how surreal this was before leading her to the laundry room, where there was an older stainless steal sink. I was in such a daze that I barely remember washing my hands, or cleaning out the sink to make sure no blood was left in it. I was lead beck into my kitchen, where Valentina proceeded to treat the cut on my lip and the slash on my side with my Mom's first aid kit. "Everyone thought he was dead." Valentine smiled almost bitterly.

"Why did they think that?" I asked weakly.

"Ivan stopped attacking the homes of Mai almost a decade ago, and he was not the type to retire. So we hoped. You see Chloe, he was ruthless and more blood thirsty then anyone I have ever met. The front man of the Order, he was unstoppable. The leaders of the Mai would walk into a home he had just attacked and faint. Families mutilated in the most vicious ways possible." The edge in Valentina's voice sent a chill through my spine. Once I was all stitched up, she proceeded to create a sort of balm, using some of the spices in our cabinet, and the zest of an orange. She walked back over and began to apply the mixture around my eye, and the multiple other bruises littering my body. As she did this she continued her story, "I remember the day that Arya and I came home to see_ that_." Valentina's voice broke at the end. "We had gone to the market, to buy a few things because we were having company over that night and wanted to look nice. We were young; I was 14 and Arya was only 11. When we got back, there were Mai standing around our home, they tried to stop us from going in there; but we pushed passed them. My father's eyes were gouged out of his head, which was cut off from his body. My mother was split open and her heart was lying in her hand. My little baby brother Zarek, who was an _infant_; his neck was snapped. All of them bore the mark of Ivan Volkov carved into their arms." Tears were rolling down Valentina's eyes as she told the story, I don't know how her voice stayed even. I silently sobbed, my heart breaking for her. "Arya and I ran away, from Turkey to Sweden and never looked back. We grew up on the run only separating when Arya _literally_ sold herself to a Russian Mai who had escaped his nation and made a millionaire out of himself in England, by the name of Viktor Petrov." I looked up at her in shock.

"Wait Alek's father _bought_ his mother?" I asked in surprise, so shocked that my tears had stopped. Valentina chuckled,

"Yes, Viktor bought Arya. He said he saw her and knew that she must be his. He literally appeared before us and requested her hand. She was so shocked." Valentina laughed her hand flying up to cover her mouth. "He was in Sweden on a business venture, and he brought us to dinner; Arya was 16, she had _just_ turned Mai and Viktor was in his early thirties, but he was _such_ a gentlemen, yet such a cocky jerk a the same time. He's where Alek gets _that_ from." I laughed along with Valentina, who was now cleaning out the bowl that she had made her salve/balm/stuff in, each of my bruises were fully covered in the mixture. "He made me and her an offer we couldn't refuse." Valentina saw my eyes widen. "Not in a Godfather way, he didn't threaten to kill us. He said he was Mai, and he knew we were too. He promised to train us and keep us safe; while simultaneously paying me a few hundred thousand pounds for my sister's hand; promising me that she would never want for anything." Valentina smiled. "They married a month later, and Alek was born within the next three years."

"That's... unbelievable." I muttered.

"That it is, but its true." Valentina shrugged. "Through Viktor I meet Fernando Diaz, a Mai from Spain, and he and I hit it off. I was in love; but he was not. He convinced me to mate with him and to let him mark me before marriage, which though not unheard of, wasn't common practice among the Mai, even though normally we mate for life. I found out I was pregnant about half way through Arya's pregnancy for Alek. I woke up the next morning and Fernando was gone, without a single trace. Viktor hunted him down and had him executed." I gasped, Alek's father had _killed_ Jasmine's father. Valentina smiled sadly at me, "I ran away from London the day Viktor came home, smiling like he had just granted me my greatest wish, when all I wanted was for Fernando to come back to me. I came to America and lived in New York and had Jasmine there, we lived separated completely from the Petrov family, until Jasmine turned six and started asking questions. She wanted to know about her family. By the time she and Alek were seven we were living back in London with Alek's family. We made up and a few months Jasmine and I moved back to New York and Alek was sent to visit us. We got the call a week later that his parents were killed, with Ivan Volkov's mark carved into their arms." Valentina and I sat in silence for a moment before she took a deep breath and finished her tragic story. "Their will left _everything_ to Alek, their homes in London and in a town in Russia, along with about 40 million pounds; along with a few letters from his parents, explaining what a horrible time we live in, how they loved him more than life, and that he needs to always take care of Jasmine and me, so his father could keep the promise he made to me all those years ago. The catch was that he isn't allowed to touch the money until he is 21. I was put in charge of him and his money until his 21st birthday. So if you have ever asked yourself the question, 'why does Alek have the master bedroom?' its because the condo is payed for, technically, by him." Valentina finished with a smile.

"Hold on, Alek has the master bedroom?" I asked making Valentina laugh.

"You didn't know that?" She smiled.

"No, I've never been in there, I've always assumed it was your room." I shrugged. We sat in silence for a few more minutes before I spoke again, "Thank you, for sharing all this with me Valentina, you really didn't have to."

"Its fine, you deserved to know. Plus, if I can't trust you, than who can I trust?" Valentina ended with another soft smile. "Well I best be off, Ammon is here to watch you for now, Jasmine will be here later, to take the night shift." With that, Valentina was gone, before I could even ask the question _'Who the hell is Ammon?'_

After I got over the shock of Valentina's story I jumped immediately in the shower, which felt amazing against my sore body. I hope I didn't wash the salve off too soon, though I probably did. I checked my phone as soon as I got out and wasn't surprised at the fifteen text messages and two missed calls from Amy. I rolled my eyes and called her back.

"_Hihi!_" Amy's voice greeted me happily.

"Amy." I said wincing at how my voice broke.

"_Chloe? What's the matter? Are you okay? What happened?_" Amy started her question streak asking the same question in almost every way known to our language.

"Amy just come over _please_, asap." I pleaded, hanging up before I had to hear more of Amy's rambling. I sighed and rested my head in my hands, my mind racing at all the new information about Valentina, her family, and the mysterious Ivan Volkov. He was a demon, a nightmare to all the Mai; I had heard of the slaughters that took place around the time I was born, little did I know that almost every raid was led by _that_ man. That man had killed Jasmine and Alek's grandparents and Alek's parents, and many _many_ others. I am so lucky to be alive right now.

I jumped when I heard knocking at my door. I retracted my claws and walked slowly towards the door, reaching out with every sense I had to see if I was in danger; I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard Amy impatiently whisper for me to hurry up. I hurried forward and wrenched the door open, embracing my best friend.

"Good to see you too?" Amy chuckled as I pulled back. She didn't spare me a glance once I pulled away, she just strutted into my living room and plopped herself down on the sofa like she owned the place. I laughed, typical Amy. "So what did you-" Amy began but cut herself off when she finally took a good look at me. She gasped dramatically her hands flying up to cover her mouth. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Amy shrieked.

"I got attacked." I shrugged.

"Your eye is black. Not purple or blue, Chloe. _Black_, and your lip is busted!" Amy exclaimed.

"I know, this big Russian assassin named Ivan cornered me in an alley." Amy gasped, looking around as if he was hiding in the room with us. "Its okay though, Valentina killed him." She looked at me with her eyes the size of saucers, it was almost comical. "He killed her parents and her brother when she was really young, for some reason he didn't kill her or Alek's mom, but then a few years back he killed Alek's mom and dad; she was getting revenge." I explained.

"Did you lose another life?" She asked reaching out to me.

"Surprisingly no." I stated sitting beside her and letting my best friend comfort me.

"It will be okay." She said in her determined little voice; it almost made me laugh. We sat like that, me leaning on her shoulder as she hugged me, for a few minutes. We broke apart as my mom came through the door.

"Chloe, I'm home! Sorry I'm late, I was in a meeting with my boss and you'll never guess what happened!" My mom had been yelling up the stairs, assuming I was in my room, she turned the corner and dropped her purse when her eyes landed on me.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" She repeated, rushing over to me, she all but pushed Amy out the way and sat next to me. She took my face in her hands to examine me, her eyes filling up with tears that never fell. "What happened, honey? Why didn't you call me?" She asked.

I was frozen I didn't know what to say to her. '_Sorry Mom, I got attacked by this crazy Russian assassin who hates my race, because see I'm Mai! What's a Mai you ask? Means I'm half cat, Mom!_' Yeah that would fly well.

"Ohmygod! Mrs. King!" Amy exclaimed being the amazing friend that she is and coming to my tongue tied rescue. "Chloe got _mugged_!" And never mind.

"You got mugged?" My mom exclaimed. "Have you called the police?"

"Mom, please!" I said taking the phone that she just grabbed from the side table. "I'm fine it was just one guy, he had a stocking over his head, I couldn't even tell you what he was wearing so I'll be no use to the police. Plus, I didn't have anything on me at all, so I'm fine." I tried to explain.

"Chloe Emma King, you are NOT fine!... I can't do this, I'm calling my boss." Meredith stated as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse.

"Do what?" I asked as I grabbed her cell phone out of her hand.

"My boss wants me to go to the corporate office in Seattle for a conference this week." My mom explained.

"That's great, Mom!" I exclaimed hugging her.

"Well I'm not _going_. Not after my baby was _mugged_!" She exclaimed back.

"Yes you _are_!" I replied.

"I am not leaving you alone here, Chloe." Meredith stated as she grabbed her phone from my hand.

"I'll stay with Amy, or something!" I said looking at my best friend. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, which was a rare look for her.

"We _kind_ of have a plumbing problem at my house; and like, my dads and I are all sleeping on air-mattresses in the living room while its being fixed. I really don't think they will let you stay over, I'm so sorry." Amy explained biting her lip.

"See, its fate." Mom stated. "I'm calling my boss."

"No! Mom, I can stay with Jasmine!" I offered "This is too great of an opportunity for you to pass up."

"You have only been friends with this girl for a few months, and Chloe I don't even know her parents and that boy from your bed lives with them.." My mom trailed off uncertainly.

"Mom, Jasmine's Mom is so cool I'm sure she will let me stay with them, and its only her mom. Also, yeah, Alek lives there but he's at this away basketball game..." I started but was cut off.

"All week?" Mom asked crossing her arms and giving me a look.

"No, but all weekend and plus Valentina will be there she won't let anything happen, not that it will though because I don't like Alek like that; I like Brian." Mom continued to give me her 'I don't think so' look. "At least let me call before you ruin your chances of a promotion." I pleaded, to which my mom rolled her eyes and told me to call. I squealed happily and dialed Jasmine's number.

"_Hey, Chloe._" Jasmine picked up. My mom motioned for me to put the phone on speaker, to which I obliged.

"Hey, Jasmine! You're on speaker." I warned her. "Okay, so listen; My mom is going to Seattle this week on business and she doesn't want me staying home alone, seeing as I was just mugged..." I explained, trying to stay true to my story.

"_Wait, you were __**mugged**__?_" Jasmine gasped.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later, so I was wondering if you would mind me stay at your house for the week?" I finished.

"_Hold on let me ask_." Jasmine stated and you could hear muffled noises in the background. "_Mom said yes._" I squealed looking at my mom who rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to have to meet her mom before I leave in the morning, Chloe." My mom stated looking at me.

"Okay, so my mom says she has to meet your mom first, is that okay?" I asked. I heard Jasmine ask Valentina, then answer me.

"_Mom says that's fine, do you want to meet for dinner_?" I looked at my mom who nodded. I jumped happily.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." I tell Jasmine. I heard Valentina talking in the background.

"_Awesome, how does New Delhi sound?_" Jasmine asked.

"That nice Indian restaurant?" I asked.

"_Yeah, it awesome._" Jasmine assured. I looked over and saw my mom's eyes light up, she had been wanting to go there for awhile.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome." I agreed

"_Okay, my mom is changing our reservation for two to four_," I heard Valentina talking in the background before Jasmine spoke again, "_Can you and your mom be there in an hour?_" I looked over, at my mom who nodded.

"Yeah, that should be good, Jasmine. We'll see you then." I assured her.

"_Alright see you soon, Chloe._" I hung up, and looked smugly at my mom.

"We will talk more about this mugging later, I'm going to go get out of my work clothes and I suggest you go get dressed, we'll have to leave in twenty minutes to get there on time." My mom said as she rushed upstairs.

"So you're going stay with Jasmine." Amy huffed.

"Amy, you will always be my best friend, but you can't have me over and Jasmine and her family will keep me safe." I explained, "Now I have to go get ready I'll see you soon." I said hugging her. She still looked bothered by me staying with Jasmine, but thankfully she didn't say anything and left. I ran upstairs to get ready for what I was sure would be the weirdest dinner of my life.

* * *

><p>* Приготовьтесь к погибнуть от руки убийцы наибольшее известно Май, Юнитер. "Prepare to perish at the hands of the greatest assassin known to Mai, Uniter."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT<strong>: I have never read the books, I have only watched the TV show, I made up EVERYTHING that you don't recognize from the show, so please don't review with any spoilers!

**Reviews make for faster updates!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Marked**_

_(Title is subject to change)_

**A **_**Nine Lives of Chloe King**_** Fan-fiction**

**by:** Avvithespaz

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Rated: **T/M

**Pairing(s):** Slight Chloe/Brian at the beginning (barf) but a happy ending! ***Chloe/Alek***

**Summary:** Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!

**Setting**: The general hangouts of one Miss Chloe King! February 2011

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.

**Warning(s):** I'm now debating whether this _will_ be a comedy or not; its what I had originally intended but it doesn't look like its turning out that way. There will be M in later chapters but it will be posted as a different story so those who don't wish to read it don't have to.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>I headed straight towards my closet, unable to whip the smile off my face; I was going to be able to spend an <em>entire<em> week where I didn't have to hide who I was. Well, except for at school and work but that goes without saying. My eyes traveled back and forth through the rack of clothes standing in front of me. "What to wear? What to wear?" I mumbled to myself as my eyes searched my clothes. I stood there getting annoyed at the fact that I had absolutely _nothing_ to wear; that is until my eyes landed on the perfect thing. An unbelievably gorgeous cashmere sweater that use to be my mom's, but since it was just a little too snug on her, she gave it to me. It was a long sleeve, scoop neck sweater in a gorgeous shade of plum. I smiled and grabbed it, placing it neatly on my bed, I returned to my closet and looked at my jacket selection for only a moment before taking out my cropped leather motorcycle jacket. It was personally my favorite jacket, because it was decorated with at least 10 silver zippers that made it look super edgy. I set it on top of the sweater, then went to my dresser where I pulled out a pair of dark wash denim skinny jeans, which I threw onto my bed and went to my vanity, where I kept all my jewelry and makeup. I grabbed a long silver necklace that had a few random white feathers handing from it and a two finger, silver ring that had a lioness on it. I laughed looking at the ring remembering when Amy had given it to me, to represent my heritage, as she had put it. Speaking of my heritage I grabbed another long silver necklace, this one was shorter than the previous, with a pretty little red, gold, black, and white matryoshka doll on the end, the little doll had blonde hair and blue eyes like me.

I smiled happily and changed into my desired outfit. I left my hair down, and styled it so it was just curly, not a curly bird's nest; and put mascara and lip gloss on. I attempted to cover up my black eye, but nothing seemed to be working; I forced a smile and spritz some perfume on before walking downstairs. My mom was waiting for me in some black trousers and a backless mint green sweater that looked great, she smiled and put her beige trench coat on as we walked to the door.

"Chloe?" She stopped me before I stepped outside.

"Yeah." I said turning around to face her.

"You plan on going without shoes?" She smirked, putting her hands on her hips. I looked at her confused before looking towards my feet, that were covered in only my fuzzy socks.

"Oops." I smiled sheepishly at her before running upstairs, the sound of my mom's laughter following me. I ran into my room and returned to my previous position, in front of my closet. I looked at my shoes and smiled grabbing one of my favorite pairs. Hopping onto my bed I took off my fuzzy socks and slipped into my black leather "shooties." They were an open toe shoe, that were in the style of oxfords with a three inch heel. I got up and made my way downstairs.

"Much better." My mom said smiling. "Besides the black eye and busted lip, you look great honey."

"Implied." I smirked back as we headed to the car. The drive to New Dalhi was spent in a mostly comfortable silence.

"So is there anything I need to know before we meet these people?" Mom asked startling me out of my daze.

"No, except that Valentina can be intimidating, but she's really nice." I explained, hoping that Valentina wouldn't intimidate my mom too much.

"So her name is Valentina and she has two kids, Jasmine and Alex?" My mom asked.

"_Alek _Mom; and no, Jasmine is her daughter and Alek is her nephew, his parents died when he was really young, and she raised him." I confirmed.

"That's so sad." Mom mumbled. I nodded looking out the window, we were pulling into New Dalhi's parking lot. I spotted Jasmine and Valentina, looking as regal and cat-like as always. I smiled and waved as I got out of the car. Jasmine was look like she normally did, dark jeans and a blue top covering by a black vest and her gold Beset necklace. I almost stopped short when I saw Valentina, her hair was pulled into a high bun and she was wearing a deep red sweater dress, this was the first time I had ever seen her wearing color.

"Hey, Chloe." Jasmine said cheerfully. I smiled and hugged her.

"Hey, Jasmine! Hi, Valentina." I said turning and hugging Valentina. "This is my Mom, Mom this is Valentina and Jasmine." I introduced.

"Hello, I'm Meredith." My mom stuck her hand out and to shake hands with the two Mai women.

"Oh my god, Chloe! Your eye!" Jasmine gasped, I could tell that she was partially acting, seeing as I'm sure her mom told her what happened, but the concern that laced her voice was real.

"Yeah, the guy punched me, can we please talk about this later?" I pleaded.

"Yes, let's move this inside, its getting quite chilly." Valentina smiled and led the way inside the restaurant. My eyes widened, it wasn't exactly like I expected but it was still beautiful. The tabled were the standard 'nice restaurant' tables, dark wood covered in a white tablecloth with intricately designed wooden chairs, a plush white cushion covering the seat. The walls were brick with a dark wood chair-rail modeling; large caramel colored pillars supported and decorated the open space. Valentina talked to the hostess and we were lead to our table on the left side of the restaurant. As we got closer to the kitchen I was hit with an intoxicating aroma of ground spices; I felt my mouth watering.

Once seated we gave our drink orders and Valentina ordered us some samosa for our appetizer. After the waitress left we sat in a semi-comfortable silence, looking at our menus. It was making me nervous.

"So I don't know if I want Lamb Vindaloo or the Chicken Marsala." I stated hoping to break the silence.

"Those are two of my _favorite_ things to get here." Jasmine gushed, coming to my rescue. "How about we each get one and share?"

"That sounds perfect!" I smiled. I looked at my mom, who was looking at me with an unknown expression on her face. Note to self, ask her about it later. The waitress appeared at my elbow with our drinks and appetizer, asking it we were ready to place out orders.

"I will take the Achari Boti Keebab." Valentina requested handing over her menu.

"I would like the Palak Kofta Kashmiri?" Mom stated with a look that read 'I hope I said that right." loud and clear. The waitress nodded and took the menu from her. Jasmine ordered for her and myself.

"So," my mom started with a clap of her hands, I internally groaned. "Valentina, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a physical therapist," Valentina answered smoothly, I raised my eyebrow, I guess this was Valentina's cover story. "How about you?"

"I'm a sales person at U-Ship." My mom smiled. "Our regional manager is retiring this year and I was asked to go to Seattle; meaning that I'm being considered for a promotion."

"That's great, Mrs. King." Jasmine schmoozed, it almost made me burst out laughing.

"Oh please, call me Meredith." My mom requested. "So _that_ is why Chloe requested to stay with you this week, if it isn't any trouble."

"None at all, I adore Chloe." Valentina assured. "Jasmine is a very shy girl and I'm thrilled that she has made a friend that she wants to associate with outside of school."

"Mom!" Jasmine exclaimed, blushing. My mom laughed.

"Chloe too, except she has always had Amy and Paul, I was so pleasantly shocked when she mentioned a new friend." My mom smiled.

"Mom!" I exclaimed, almost exactly the way Jasmine did. Valentina and my mom both laughed at our expense.

"So, I really only have one concern about Chloe staying over at your house." My mom stated. Valentina and Jasmine looked at her in curiosity. "Your nephew Alex."

"Alek, Mom, His name is _Alek_." I corrected her.

"Oh, I'm sorry; your nephew _Alek_." My mom repeated.

"Oh, I see you've met him." Valentina smiled.

"Why, yes, I met him as he was lounging across my daughter's bed." My mom explained. Jasmine and Valentina's eyes widened simultaneously. "Don't get me wrong, I'm sure he is a lovely boy; he just didn't give that great of a first impression."

"Why was Alek on your bed." Jasmine asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, remember that day that we started hanging out and _you decided to drive me to work_?" I stressed, hoping Jasmine would play along. "And I had left my cellphone in your car?"

"Oh yeah, I had karate that day, so I told Alek to drop your phone off to you." Jasmine had caught on to my plan, like the saint she is.

"Yeah, well, you know how Alek is. He came strutting in like he owned the place and plopped himself onto my bed. We heard you come home, Mom and I was trying to get him to get off and he suggested that we pretend like we were doing things. So I said, '_No my mom would freak_' and that's when she came in." I finished pointing to Mom.

"That sounds like Alek all right." Valentina rolled her eyes. She turned to my mom,"I swear sometimes he's just a migraine with a British accent. The worse part is that if I tell him anything all I get is a '_You're not my mum, Aunt Val_'" Valentina impersonated Alek's British accent.

"I know what you mean! Chloe does that on occasion too." Mom exclaimed. Valentina feigned confusion. "Oh, Chloe is adopted." My mom explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Valentina lied. We weren't able to talk much more because our food had arrived. We ate, Jasmine and I mostly dominating the conversation as we shared our food; our mothers watching us with interest.

"No Jasmine, I like the taste of mushrooms, not _actual_ mushrooms!" I laughed as Jasmine tried to force a mushroom from the Marsala in my mouth.

"How does that even make _sense_? Try it!" Jasmine giggled as she pushed the fork against my lips. I pulled away looking in disgust at the mushroom on her fork.

"Its like how _you_ like cherry flavoring but hate actual cherries." I pointed out.

"I don't hate cherries, I just can't eat a lot of them at a time because they're too tart. Now, eat it!" Jasmine elaborated as she continued to push her fork into my face. I laughed and dodged it. I looked over at my mom and Valentina for support but the two could barely contain their laughter.

"Fine!" I surrendered and finally tasted the mushroom, once I swallowed it, and had drank a good few sips of my iced tea I addressed Jasmine, "The _taste_ isn't bad, but I can't stand the texture."

"Well at least you tried." She smiled. We continued our dinner full of small talk about school and Jasmine and my plans for the future. Soon enough, we had finished and the bill had arrived.

"Now, Meredith, I can assure you that I won't allow anything to happen between Alek and Chloe this week. I'll have a talk with him when he gets back from his away game on Sunday." Valentina assured my mom as they handed the bill back to the waitress, who scurried off to run their cards.

"That's all that I ask." My mom smiled. The waitress came back with our receipts and we prepared to say goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jasmine." I smiled, hugging her. "Thank you for letting me stay with you Valentina." I continued hugging Valentina.

"Yes, thank you for allowing her to stay and it was so nice meeting you." My mom hugged Valentina and Jasmine.

"Its no problem." Valentina assured as we parted ways. My mom and I climbed into our car.

"I am ridiculously full." I stated after putting my seat belt on.

"I know what you mean, it was delicious though." My mom replied. "They're nice people."

"They are, I'm glad you're letting me stay with them." I smiled at her, she turned to me and smiled back. "So what was that face in there?"

"What face?"

"When we first got there and Jasmine and I were talking about what to order." I elaborated for her.

"Oh, I was just thinking about you growing; not just in age but in maturity. You're expanding your horizons and I'm just so happy for you." This explanation made me smile.

"So now what _I_ want to know is what happened during this mugging." My mom's voice had turned from thoughtful to serious.

"Nothing really, it was getting dark and I wanted to get home faster; so I cut through an alley,..." My mom cut me off before I could finish

"_Chloe_! How many times have I told you not to _do _that?" She exclaimed looking distressed.

"I know, but it was still light out and I could see all the way to the other side; I just didn't look around before going down it." I muttered.

"How many times will I have to tell you before you _listen_?" Mom asked in exasperation.

"No more times, I've kind of learned my lesson the hard way." I explained pointing to my eye. "SO yeah, this guy came up with a stocking over his head; he told me to give him my purse, but when I said no he punched my in the eye." I winced at my fake memory. "Then he took my purse realized that all I had was school stuff i it so he threw it back at me then punched me in the mouth; I think he had a ring on and that's what split my lip." I finished the lie; it shocked me how easy it came out. Was I getting that use to lying?

"Sweetheart you are lucky; it could have been a lot worse." My mom spoke quietly. Looking back on what _actually_ happened; yeah it could have been _much_ worse. As we pulled into the driveway, I checked my phone to see that I had a miss call and a voicemail; both from Brian. I smiled happily as I checked my voicemail:

"_Uh, Hey Chloe. Its me Brian. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? We could go and see a movie or something. Anyway, call me back._" I smiled and quickly hit redial; he picked up on the second ring.

_"Hello."_

"Hey Brian, I got your message." I smiled.

_"So that **is** all it takes to get in touch with you."_ He responded in that flirty tone of his.

"So it would seem." I flirted back. "But I can't hang out tomorrow, I'm having a big girl's weekend with my friend Jasmine. How about Monday?"

_"Don't you have school Monday?"_

"We're off for President's Day." I explained.

_"Well I guess I'll see you Monday."_ I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess you will." I replied, "I got to go though, text me tomorrow?" I asked

_"Of course, bye Chloe."_

"Bye, Brian." I smiled, hanging up the phone. My mom rolled her eyes at the smile on my face.

"I swear girl, when I get back we are going to the gynecologist and getting you on birth control." My mom remarked.

"MOM!" I exclaimed, turning the color of a tomato.

"Get packed and get some sleep; I'll drive you over there in the morning, okay?" My mom smiled kissing me on the forehead before walking upstairs. I smiled as I felt my phone vibrate. I grabbed it happily, expecting a goodnight text from Brian, what I saw shocked me.

_Hey, no1 is tellin me wats goin on, r u alrite? -Alek_

It took me a second to get my brain back together. I mean yeah, Alek and I had exchanged numbers a few weeks ago but this is the first time either of us is contacting the other. I quickly typed out a reply.

_Yeah, I'm fine. U don't need 2 know everything tht goes in my life Alek -Chloe_

I walked upstairs and began packing for my week with the Mai, only stopping when my phone would vibrate.

_Maybe not everything but its drivin me crazy not knowin if ur ok -Alek_

I rolled my eyes, Alek could be so over dramatic._  
><em>

_I'm fine, don't u trust the others? -Chloe_

_I trust no one but myself w/ur safety -Alek _

I felt my brow scrunching up as I re read that text, what did he mean by that? I didn't have time to reply before he sent another message._  
><em>

_ ... well except maybe Jasmine -Alek_

I snorted, unable to wipe the smile from my face._  
><em>

_Lol, so only u r good enough to protect me? ;) -Chloe_

_I'm ur protecter Chloe, not just bcuz Val told me 2 b either -Alek_

Again there he goes, making me confused. I waited for a few minutes; but when he didn't elaborate I asked._  
><em>

_Then y Alek? -Chloe_

_Come on King, u know I care bout u. -Alek  
><em>

The next message made my heart skip a beat. The horrible part was I didn't know is he was being serious or sarcastic.

_Do u now? -Chloe_

_Chloe, u know ur more than a job to me, I care about you -Alek_

Uh! Why did we have to have this conversation over text? I Can't tell if he was being sarcastic, or not.

_Come on Alek, be serious here. -Chloe._

I sent him the message after I zipped up my suitcase. I walked to my desk and grabbed a sticky note, reminding me not to forget my toothbrush. I stuck it on my bag and started getting ready for bed. I was surprised when my phone stared ringing. _Alek_?

"Hello" I answered, more shocked than the text messages could make me.

_"Why do you think I'm not being serious?"_ Alek asked me in his undeniably sexy accent. I paused shaking the thought out of my head; it wasn't because it was _his_ voice that I thought it was sexy, I just like British accents, sue me.

"Because you're never serious about stuff like this with me Alek, where are you?"

_"I'm at our hotel in Bakersfield, I stepped into the hall. Don't change the subject, I'm being serious with you Chloe."_ My heart was not melting.

"So you're not messing with me, at all?" I asked in disbelief.

_"No, is it so hard for you to believe that I care for you? That I'm worried about you?"_

"I guess not." I answered hating how small I sounded.

_"Its good to hear your voice,"_ He breathed out, almost as if he didn't really want me to hear it. _"Listen I can't talk much longer, Coach is about to do rounds. I'll stop by your house on Sunday."_ His voice was rushed.

"Alright talk to you later." I replied hanging up. I don't know why I didn't tell him I was going to be at his house, so there was no use him stopping by; I also didn't know why my heart was racing all of a sudden. My phone vibrated.

_Miss u King -Alek_

I smiled brightly, my heart didn't skip any beats and I didn't swoon as I messaged him back.

_Miss you too Jocko -Chloe_

Don't ask me why I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I climbed into bed, and fell asleep; and no I did not dream of Alek, thank you very much.

* * *

><p>Sarcastic inner-monologue is sarcastic :D<p>

ALSO Filler chapter is a filler!

Reviews make for faster updates!


	3. Chapter 2

**Marked  
><strong>

**A **_**Nine Lives of Chloe King**_** Fan-fiction**

**by:** Avvithespaz

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Rated: **T/M

**Pairing(s):** Slight Chloe/Brian at the beginning (barf) but a happy ending! ***Chloe/Alek***

**Summary:** Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!

**Setting**: The general hangouts of one Miss Chloe King! Around March/April of 2011

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.

**Warning(s):** There will be M in later chapters but it will be posted as a different story so those who don't wish to read it don't have to.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>I chatted happily with my mother as we pulled up in front of the Mai's apartment building; I smiled as I looked up at the structure. I had a really good feeling about this week, it was going to be amazing; I just knew it. I turned to my mom as she placed the car in park.<p>

"Alright Mom, have a great time on your trip. I'll call you every day; but _please_ don't call _me_ every hour. I'm going to be fine." I smiled as I grabbed my purse and opened my door.

"Chloe!" My mom looked at me like I had grown another head.

"And of course, the 'I love you' and the 'I'll miss you' are heavily implied." I added on smiling as I turned back towards her.

"Do you honestly think I'm just gonna drop you off?" My mom shook her head as she turned the car off and grabbed her purse as she exited the car. I finished getting out as well and looked at her over the top. "What kind of mother would that make me, Chloe? I'm walking you up there." She continued as she popped the trunk and grabbed my overnight bag as I grabbed my large rolling suitcase. "Plus, how could you get up there with all of these bags if I didn't help you?" Mom smiled as she grabbed my laptop case and closing the trunk.

"I could have managed." I grumbled as we passed the doorman, who smiled at us in greeting. We walked through the spacious main floor, which contained the apartment building's offices, a common area for the residents, as well as a Starbucks; and to the elevators. We waited semi-patiently until we heard the _ding_ which signaled the elevator's arrival. We quickly got on and I hit the button for the 18th floor; while observing that the indoor heated pool was on the 7th floor. I should have brought a bathing suit; or I could just go get mine later.

"Nice place." My mom commented, shaking me out of my thoughts, I smiled and nodded as another _ding_ announced our destination. We walked for a moment down the hall, there were only four apartments on his floor, until we got to 1803. I knocked politely instead of pulling out my key to the condo that Valentina had given me in case I ever needed it. It didn't take long for Jasmine to open the door, smiling brightly at us.

"Hey Chloe! Hey Meredith." She greeted and lead us into their apartment. I heard a gasp behind me, I whipped around and looked at my mom, her eyes were wide as she looked at the beautiful artifacts that graced the gorgeous apartment. I smiled and grabbed both of the bags my mom had, from her and placed them to the side, by my main suitcase.

"This place is beautiful." My mom commented as she looked around.

"Thank you." Jasmine smile. "I'll be sure to tell my mom that when she gets back from work today." Jasmine lied effortlessly. She reached forward and grabbed my two bags. "You'll be staying in the guest bedroom, Chloe. I hope that's okay." Jasmine called over her shoulder as she walked to what I assumed was the guest bedroom.

"That's fine." I stated and grabbed onto my suitcase, rolling it into the beautiful room. The walls were painted a light green color, with a wide window dominating the left wall; it gave way to a beautiful view of the city. I whistled in appreciation as I looked at the king sized bed facing opposite to the window; so the guest would awake to the spectacular view. It was covered in a lush neutral colored duvet, with small ivory flowers embroidered into it; big fluffy pillows covered the bed tastefully. The ivory was further placed in the drapes around the window and the canopy around the iron-rod four poster bed.

"Do you like it?" Jasmine asked as she placed my bags on the bench placed at the foot of the bed.

"Uh, yeah!" I exclaimed, rolling my suitcase over to the dark wood dresser; I took a moment to smell the gardenias placed in the vase on top of the chest of drawers.

"Well, um..." My mom started, clapping her hands as a sigh of her gathering her courage to speak. "It seems you'll be fine here, Chloe; and I have to get to the airport." She continued opening her arms. I smiled and stepped into them, hugging her tightly. "I love you." My mom whispered as we pulled apart and started walking towards the door.

"Implied." I smiled as she opened the door.

"Um, thank you again for letting her stay here, Jasmine." Mom turned looking at my friend.

"Of course Meredith, Chloe is always welcome here." Jasmine smiled reassuringly as my mom left the apartment.

Jasmine and I reached out with our Mai senses, waiting for my mother's footsteps to disappear into the elevator. Once we heard the elevator door close on her I turned happily to Jasmine.

"So, what dis you have in mind for today?" Jasmine smirked at me.

"Well, I was thinking a girl's day. We could do our nails, watch chick flicks, gossip, go shopping..." I tailed off looking at her."But first, I need to unpack." I stated skipping towards my room; Jasmine followed, and helped me unpack. We gossiped about pointless things, like the girls who insisted on following Alek around.

"Seriously though, I think people are beginning to think he is gay." Jasmine giggled. "He has almost _every_ girl in the school's attention; yet he pays attention to none of them."

"Oh, come one! Alek is _such_ a flirt!" I exclaimed turning towards Jasmine. "Plus, he had the girlfriend awhile back, what was her name? The one that moved."

"Natalie, and we were 14 so we weren't Mai yet. He knew that she would be moving _way_ before he turned 16; so he dated her." Jasmine smiled, placing my last shirt on a hanger and placing it in the huge walk-in closet that made me drool.

"Oh." I sighed as I placed my bags in the closet and shut the door.

"Yep, so that once he turned 16 he wouldn't have to worry about a sudden break-up. Regardless, he still lost his virginity to her." Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"_What?_" I exclaimed turning towards her. I mean, I knew it was foolish to think that he was still a virgin, I mean he was _The _Alek Petrov. My chest was hurting all of a sudden, I guess I shouldn't of ate so much bacon this morning, it was giving me some _insane_ heartburn all of a sudden.

"Yeah, my mom was mad. I mean, what if he had gotten her pregnant, you know? Plus, he knew he was Mai, and when Mai fall in love it is for _life_. His future mate will be very displeased to know she isn't his first." Jasmine shook her head sending me a look. "Chloe, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I stated wincing at how my voice broke. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Jasmine stated with a sparkle in her eye. "So, shopping?"

"Of course." I laughed grabbing my purse and dragging her to the door. We made our way down to the parking garage and stepped into Jasmine's black Jaguar XF. "Jaguar, really?" I chuckled It was parked in the middle of two other black Jaguars. Another XF four-door sedan, the only differences between the two being the parking decals, and a Jaguar XK sports car.

"Its irony at its best." Jasmine laughed as she started the car, the engine purring to life.

"So those two are Valentina and Alek's cars." I guessed looking to my side at the sports car, that was defiantly Alek's.

"Yep." Jasmine stated popping her 'p'. "Where to?"

"Westfield." I stated as Jasmine pulled out of the parking garage, heading to San Francisco's Mall. It didn't take us long to get there; and once we did, we didn't stop. We hit up all kinds of stores, not really buying much but having a blast. Jasmine insisted that we buy some new training/mission clothes, and that the Mai payed for my clothes.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertainly as we left the third store were we bought more all black attire for me.

"Yes, you are being trained by _our_ Pride. The least we can do is buy you clothing." Jasmine rolled her eyes as she started pulling me towards Champs.

"Why are we going here?" I pouted, sure I was whining but they had just bought me $400.00 worth of black clothing and shoes.

"You need some sports bras." Jasmine shrugged. I immediately attempted to dig my heels into the floor.

"Can't we just buy regular bras?" I asked hopefully.

"What's wrong with sports bras?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, _I_, unlike you, wasn't blessed with large boobs, they don't need to look smaller than they are." I confessed shyly, Jasmine smiled.

"Want to go to Fredrick's of Hollywood?" She challenged, crossing her arms.

"Yes." I stated pushing my shoulders back and nodding determinedly, much to my friend's amusement.

Let's just say we didn't only find sports bras. Jasmine and I _may_ have spent some time looking at and trying on some more racy attire. I smiled as I stood in front of the mirror in a tight party dress.

"Let's buy them." Jasmine suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" I looked at her oddly. "Like _actually _buy this stuff?"

"Yeah, all the things we tried on. Pajamas, dresses, underwear, everything." Jasmine smiled innocently.

"Yes, and why don't we go buy a stripper pole too." I rolled my eyes.

"That sounds like fun." Jasmine commented, making my head whip around to face her with wide eyes.

"Who are you? Since when do you have a wild side?" I asked in shock.

"Since now, its about time I start feeling good about myself again." Jasmine smiled happily, it melted my argument against her crazed plan.

"Alright, but no stripper pole." I pointed at her, making her laugh. We quickly changed and bought our "nightwear" and proceeded to "Bistro Burger" for a_ very_ late lunch. After which we made our way back to the apartment. When we arrived, Jasmine and I put our clothes onto wash and proceeded to paint each others nails while watching _The Notebook_. We snacked and laughed and I cried before we took a break and put our now clean clothes into our rooms. When we were done we put on _A Walk to Remember_; I fell asleep about half way through the movie.

Valentina woke us up around 4am and Jasmine and I headed into our separate rooms. I hurried and stripped down and changed into my new panties and a nightie as it was on top of my normal clothes in my drawers. I quickly climbed into the most comfortable bed I ever had the pleasure to lay in. I smiled and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The people around me cheered, happily throwing flowers in the path of my entourage. I was being carried on a golden litter carried on the shoulders of people I didn't know, but I had a feeling they were Mai. I was wearing a flowing white dress with a golden belt and leather sandals. A gold jewelry hung from my neck, ears, and wrist. I had on a type of headdress with markings of the goddess Beset on it. <em>

_The words "Hail the victorious Uniter!" were being yelled at me in multiple languages. I looked forward and saw someone riding a white horse in front of me, I would know that head anywhere. "Alek." I called in a much more mature voice then the one I sported now. He turned to me and spoke._

_"Yes, love?" He smirked._

_"I just wanted to see your face." I smiled lovingly at him. _

_"Well, its good to know that you still love seeing it after all we've been through." He chuckled turning to ride beside the litter as opposed to in front of it._

_"Why would I be sick of it? You've been the one complete constant throughout my lives." I smile, my eyes shining._

_"And I will continue to be that constant through your last." He smiled, not smirked, smiled._

I was about to answer him when I was greeted by a much more solid version of that voice in my ear.

"You are such a heavy sleeper. If I were an assassin, you would have already lost another one of your lives_._" My eyes snapped open, looking at the blonde god straddling my legs with a bamboo stick pressed to my throat_._

"Alek" I gasped out.

"In the flesh." He smirked rolling off of me and releasing my throat, I looked over at him as he leaned casually against the pole. "Miss me King?" He flashed me that unbelievably infuriating yet gorgeous smirk at me. My heart was still racing from the almost attack.

I rolled my eyes and lifted myself onto my elbows as I drawled out "Oh, Alek. You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Reviews make for faster updates!<p>

Sorry about the long wait, my internet has been down.


	4. Chapter 3

**Marked  
><strong>

**A **_**Nine Lives of Chloe King**_** Fan-fiction**

**by:** Avvithespaz

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Rated: **T/M

**Pairing(s):** Slight Chloe/Brian at the beginning (barf) but a happy ending! ***Chloe/Alek***

**Summary:** Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!

**Setting**: The general hangouts of one Miss Chloe King! Around March/April of 2011

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.

**Warning(s):** THIS CHAPTER HAS A GRUESOME SCENE AT THE END! There will be M in later chapters but it will be posted as a different story so those who don't wish to read it don't have to

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>I sighed and lifted myself out of bed, taking a moment to stretch like the cat I am.<p>

"Nice pajamas" Alek whistled behind me. I could _hear_ the smirk in his voice as I looked down to see exactly what I had slipped into in my sleep induced haze. It was a silk push-up bra with lace overlay, pretty tulle hung from the bottom with a slit up the middle, lace outlined the pretty purple baby-doll nightie, I happily noticed that I didn't put on the matching thong but a pair of the same color purple boyshorts. My eyes widened as I felt a blush begin spreading over my body.

"Well at least it was comfortable." I muttered to myself, making Alek laugh behind me; I whipped my head towards him. "I thought you wouldn't be home until dinner."

"Its our assistant coach's fault, something about his sister going into labor early." Alek shrugged. "I thought _you_ were at home."

"Well, I'm here; all week in fact." I muttered going towards my suitcase and grabbing my overnight bag which held all of my toiletries.

"Lucky me." Alek chuckled, I gave him a curious look. "What? You're bring my job to me, I'll get to sleep in my own bed and everything." He continued, false enthusiasm lacing his voic,e I chuckled and rolled my eyes, side stepping him and heading my on-suite bathroom. I smirked, because I could feel Alek's eyes following me until I shut and locked the door behind me.

I almost moaned looking at the large Whirlpool tub dominating the center of the bathroom. I ran the water, adding in some bubble-bath that I had bought yesterday at the mall. Stripping down I let the amazing scent of lavender fill my lungs, I smiled as my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I hurried and brushed my teeth and relieved my bladder before stepping into the foamy water; allowing every muscle to relax.

After an hour of soaking I stepped out feeling like I could conquer the world. I brushed through my hair, braiding my bangs back and spritzing relaxer in my mane of curls; hopefully it would do like it promised and make my hair wavy, not curly. I stepped into some new new underwear, a barely there black thong and a leopard print push-up bra that had a cute little red bow in the middle. I slipped into some dark-washed jeggings, a simple dark pink peasant top, and a pair of black flat ankle boots. I smiled at my reflection and walked back into my room, almost jumping out of my skin when I saw that Alek was still there, lounging on my bed.

"I liked what you had on before better." He smirked, "But I guess this is good too." He shrugged indifferently as I rolled my eyes before getting off the bed and strutting towards me. "Valentina wants to speak to us."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked turning on my heel, evading his outstretched hand. I walked into the main room gazing at the breakfast feast lied out on the dinning room table. Plates of scrambled eggs, waffles, toast, bacon, and hashbrowns littered the table, pitchers of milk, juice, and coffee, plus a platter covered in multiple different fruits. Valentina and Jasmine were waiting for us; Alek and I sat down on the same side, across from Jasmine. I smiled sheepishly at them before taking my seat, pouring milk from one of the pitchers into my glass and helping myself to a bit of everything.

"So it seems that you've decided to grace us with your presence, what took you too so long?" Valentina asked looking over her glass at Alek and me.

"Oh, you know Aunt Val, we were having some much needed alone time; you didn't hear us? Hell, you wouldn't need to be Mai to hear us, Chloe is quite the screamer." Alek chuckled, much to my horror. I shot a look at Valentina almost having a heart attack when I saw her smiling; I turned to Alek and saw him shooting me a challenging stare. It was too early in the morning for me to take his bait; once he realized that I wasn't going to play this game with him, he continued. "I'm even surprised that she can walk strait, I wasn't exactly easy on her." Alek chuckled. I was about to retort when,

"Oh, shut up Alek, that's disgusting." Jasmine stated covering her ears, Alek chuckled.

"Didn't know you were such a prude, Jazz." Alek teased.

"I'm not! Its just that you're my cousin, and I know you're just joking, but I don't care who you're with, I will _never_ want _any_ details." Jasmine stressed taking her hands from her ears and glaring at a chuckling Alek, who was loading his plate to ridiculous heights; boys, what could you do?

"Anyway, I decided to have a nice breakfast, to fill Alek in on current events." Valentina smiled while taking a bite of a strawberry. "We have some good news, but you probably won't like the packaging it comes in."

"Finally, what was the point of keeping me out of the loop?" Alek asked after swallowing the unholy amount of food he had shoveled into his mouth.

"Ivan Volkov is dead." Valentina smiled.

"Really?" Alek's eyes lit up, the smile spreading across his face. "Who killed him? How?"

"I did." Valentina smirked at him, his eyes went starry for a minute before reality seemed to hit him.

"Wait, why was he here?" Alek's voice had turned cold, his hand twitched closer to me.

"He came to kill Chloe." Jasmine muttered.

"She lost another one of her lives, didn't she? _How _did this happen? Who was protecting her, I'll kill them!" He stood up, his eyes blazing.

"Alek." I reached out for him, but he ignored me, his eyes were set on Valentina. "I didn't lose another life." I informed him, his shoulders relaxed, but there was no other sign that he had heard me.

"Jasmine was watching her." Valentina began, Alek's gaze turned to his cousin, who flinched back at his death stare. "She was given detention for how diligently she was watch The Uniter." I felt very small when they talked about me as if I was an object, not the person that I am. "She sent word as soon as she wasn't being watched, and I got there just in time to slit his throat before he could do more than give her a black eye and a slash on her side." Valentina assured.

"She shouldn't have even been touched!" He thundered. He turned towards me and cupped my face in his hands, his thumbs running under my eyes; the bruise had disappeared. "I should have been there. _I_ should have killed him."

"Alek." I muttered, reaching up and placing my hand over his. "I'm alright, you can't always be there for me. Yes, it could have been bad. Yes, I could have easily lost another life. It just didn't turn out that way, so there is no use focusing on the 'what if's, right?" I ranted hopefully. He sighed and rolled his eyes, brushing his thumb over my bottom lip before removing them from my face.

"I suppose." He muttered turning back towards his food, I blinked before doing the same. "So, you're here for the _entire_ week?"

"Yes, my mom is out of town, and the cover story for the black eye was that I was mugged; so she didn't want me to stay home alone." I explained. "Who cooked this?" I asked after tasting the amazing food.

"Jasmine is quite the cook." Valentina smiled at her daughter.

"Well, since my mom doesn't know how to cook that well, I never learned. Teach me your ways!" I exclaimed towards Jasmine, who laughed at my silliness.

"Of course, we can spend tomorrow cooking." Jasmine shrugged.

"Oh, tomorrow? I have a date with Brian, tomorrow." I stated, hearing Alek huff beside me. "But, I'm sure we won't be meeting until the like 2 so we can do it before then." I added hopefully.

"Sure." Jasmine smiled tightly at me. I hated mentioning Brain here, I always felt like I was betraying the Mai in some way whenever I mentioned him.

"Well, this was fun; Jasmine could you make some food? My friends are coming over to watch the LSU vs Gators game tonight." Alek stated grabbing an apple and walking towards his room, I looked at his plate in shock to see it cleaned off; I glanced over my shoulder to see that Alek was already out of my sight.

"Well we could start teaching you how to cook now?" Jasmine suggested, Valentina had already walked off towards her own room. I nodded happily helping her clean up our brunch.

"So, what are we making Chef Diaz?" I asked saluting her, making her laugh.

"Well, we'll probably just make some snack food. Chicken strips, homemade salsa, finger sandwiches; I'd make pizza, but those idiots wouldn't appreciate it." Jasmine rolled her eyes, I look at her in confusion. "Its _not_ a greasy mess." She informed, making me chuckle.

"Okay, lets get started." I smiled. Jasmine taught me the proper way to make a homemade salsa; which included how to cut up different vegetables and spices so I didn't lose a finger. We breaded the chicken strips and Jasmine began frying them. I got the bread and began spreading the mayonnaise and mustard mixture on them, then filling them with meat and cheese; cutting them into fours. We worked quickly, because the game would be starting in an hour and Alek's friends would be here any minute.

His Royal Hotness, who decided to grace us with his presence, came in demanding more food, much to the annoyance of both Jasmine and I; but we still worked diligently. We _had_ spent a lot of his money yesterday and to ease our own conscious we made him food.

"So, you _actually_ hang out with your friends outside of school?" I asked him after Jasmine had dismissed me from the kitchen.

"Well, of course. I'm not gonna keep my position as most popular guy in school if I'm all anti-social." He teased, looking over at me. "Plus, its boring to watch a game by myself." I nodded. We sat for a moment on the couch watching the pregame show. We were brought out of our trance by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I said getting up and jogging to the door, opening it to see Michael McLaggen, the red head Edward Cullen wanna-be.

"What are you doing here, Courtney?" He asked looking me up and down.

"Its Chloe, and I'm staying with Jasmine for the weekend." I answered smoothly before ushering him in.

"Al, my man!" Mike said going some Jocko handshake with Alek. I tuned them out as they started talking about football; I went back to the kitchen and watched in amazement as Jasmine worked around the kitchen. I didn't move until I heard another knock on the door. I rolled my eyes and walked back the towards it, opening it to see Terry Daniels, the tall star of the basketball team, and Davin Conavich, the really cute, actually nice Jock, with dreamy black hair that fell into his face.

"Hey Chloe, right?" Davin smiled.

"Yep." I smiled letting them in.

"Sup." Terry nodded at me; I nodded back. They walked passed me and greeted the other two testosterone filled males in the room.

"Chloe, can you help me?" Jasmine called, her hands full of platters. I smiled and rushed to grab the rest of the platters left on the counter. We moved and placed them on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"Thanks, Babe." Terry smiled looking at Jasmine's ass. She gave him a look of disgust before walking off.

"Hey 'Loe, can I call you 'Loe?" Mike started. "Come sit with me and we'll have our own little game." Mike smiled winking at me.

"Leave her be, dumbass." Alek stated looking at Mike.

"Oh come one man, if she wants me I'm down with it. She's a fine piece of ass. Plus, the quite ones are always crazy in bed." Mike smirked.

"Oh please, like I would want _you_." I chuckled turning on my heel and strutting towards the kitchen and helping Jasmine by grabbing a stack of cups as she brought the liters of coke to the animals this world calls boys. I was still tuned into their conversation though; because after they were done laughing at Mike's expense, Alek made a comment.

"It is always the quite ones who are wild, but trust me man; you couldn't handle her type of wild." Alek smirked

"OH! He got you there man!" Terry yelled slapping Mike on the back.

"BURN!" Davin exclaimed while laughing, he and Terry high-fiving like idiots.

Jasmine and I rolled our eyes at each other before walking to her room, where we ranted to one another about how guys were pigs; only being interrupted but the specimens in question's yells as they watched the game. Jasmine left about half way through the game to get us some food. We then talked about pointless things like school work and this weeks training schedule, until we heard the guys leaving and emerging from her room.

"Well that was fun." Alek commented as he shut the door.

"You think?" I muttered as Jasmine and I picked up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Alek nodded and headed to his room, Jasmine and I parted ways after we were done cleaning. I changed into another skimpy nightie, this one wasn't _as_ revealing as the one I wore the other night, but it was still cute. It was a red silk cami with a faux lace v-neck and tiny red silk shorts. I climbed into bed a fell almost instantly to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking down a dark street, smiling happily; I wasn't much older than I am now probably 18, maybe 19. I was wearing a loose baby-doll top that made me look slightly fat, boot cut jeans, and a pair of black glittery TOMS shoes. I stopped and placed my hand on my bulging stomach; I smiled down at it.<em>

_"Mommy loves you sweetie." I smiled as I started to rub my belly. "Are you ready to hear from Daddy again? He's so excited to see you too." I stated moved my hands and began walking again. I heard someone drop down behind me, I whipped around and my eyes landed on Brain, dressed in all black. "Brian?" My voice was shaking._

_"Hello, Chloe." He rasped out._

_"Please, have mercy." I begged looking at him in fear. "I'm pregnant, please don't hurt my baby." I pleaded placing my hands protectively over my stomach._

_"All the more reason to kill you now. I'll be killing two cats with one stone." He smiled evilly as he pulled out a sword. I shuddered as he ran forward stabbing me through my stomach. I screamed as he pulled the blade out of my body and then stabbing me again in the heart. I blacked out._

I sat up straight, tears pouring down my face, my breath heavy. I scrambled out of bed and hurried to my door; my legs worked on there own accord as I ran into Alek's room. I didn't spare a look around me, I just dove straight onto the king-sized bed. I couldn't even take a breath before I was flipped over and Alek was glaring down at me. He was straddling my legs again, his hand was posed for an attack, claws retracted, and his hand curled into my hair pulling my head back making my neck strain. I let our a loud sob and his eyes widened in recognition_._

"Chloe?" Alek whispered rolling off of me. "What's the matter?"

"I had a really bad nightmare, can I stay in here with you tonight?" I asked him my eyes begging.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cliffhanger!<p>

Reviews make for faster updates.


	5. Chapter 4

**Marked  
><strong>

**A **_**Nine Lives of Chloe King**_** Fan-fiction**

**by:** Avvithespaz

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Rated: **T/M

**Pairing(s):** Slight Chloe/Brian at the beginning (barf) but a happy ending! ***Chloe/Alek***

**Summary:** Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!

**Setting**: The general hangouts of one Miss Chloe King! Around March/April of 2011.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.

**Warning(s):** There will be M in later chapters but it will be posted as a different story so those who don't wish to read it don't have to.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Part 1 <strong>_(Chloe's P.O.V.)_

* * *

><p>"Yeah." Alek nodded. I gave him a watery, but grateful smile as I moved under the covers and scooted closer to his warmth; these pajamas may be comfortable, but they gave me no warmth. "Do you want to talk about it?" Alek asked as he surprised me by wrapping me up in his arms; I blushed as I noticed his lack of clothing, only a pair of tight black Calvin Klein boxer briefs.<p>

"I was pregnant." I mumbled weakly into his chest.

"Don't girls normally dream about that stuff? That and weddings?" Alek asked truly confused, it made me giggle.

"Not like this." I shook my head, burying myself further into his arms. "I was walking down a street alone."

"Of course you were." Alek chuckled while rolling his eyes.

"Not now, Alek." I shot back at him. "I was talking to my stomach, telling my baby how much I loved it." My eyes started watering as I looked up into Alek's eyes. I felt a well, _brightness_ is the only word I can describe it as, in my stomach once our eyes; as if my abdomen was happy to see him, as insane as that sounded. _'He so excited to see you,' _My dream voice rang through my head making my eyes widen; I shook the feeling off.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Alek asked me uncertainly. "You look pale, or paler than usual in your case."

"I'm fine." I mumbled before continuing my story. "Then someone showed up."

"Who showed up?" Alek asked after I hadn't spoken for a minute.

"Brian." I stated feeling Alek's entire body tense. His muscles began twitching like he was deciding between keeping his arms where they were or removing them; I place my hand on his bicep, silently begging him to leave them around me. "I begged him to have mercy on me and my baby, but he just laughed." I whispered quietly. Alek had made his decision as he tightened his arms around me in comfort. "He said that he would be killing two cats with one stone and stabbed me with a sword through my stomach, then through my chest." I let a few more tears fall, I still felt the pain as if it had actually happened to me.

"Chloe." Alek whispered running his hands though my hair as I cried into his chest. This was probably mega awkward for him. "What happened after that?"

"I woke up." I sobbed out, trying in vain to calm myself. Alek held me until my tears stopped, comforting me by kneading small circles into my lower back with one hand as the other continued to run itself through my hair.

"Do you know who the father of the baby was?" Alek asked, his voice wavering as if he was embarrassed or nervous about his question.

"I have a feeling, but I'm not sure." I mumbled looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me curiously.

"Like, my dream self _knew_ and I have a feeling that I do too; if that makes any sense." I chuckled.

"When does anything you say make sense, love?" Alek chuckled. I stiffened at the nickname momentarily before hitting his chest playfully. "So, who was he?"

"Promise you won't laugh, or be weirded out, or hate me and make me leave." I demanded, unsure if I should reveal it.

"Promise?" Alek stated in a questioning manner, as if he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know anymore.

"You." I mumbled shyly looking at my hands that were rested on his drool-worthy abs.

"Me? I knew you wanted me King, but my children as well? Not completely sure if I'm ready to make that kind of a commitment, _quite_ yet." Alek chuckled breaking the tension of the previous conversation. I chuckled,

"Who said I wanted you?" I laughed breaking our embrace and sitting up against his headboard. He continued to lay down, his arm draped against my thighs.

"Your eyes say it all." He whispered as cheesy as he could manage, making me almost die of laughter.

"And what _exactly_ are my eyes telling you?" I asked, playing along.

"They tell me that you want me to kiss you." He started before grabbing my hips and pulling me back onto my back. He was hovering over me, between my legs this time , though non of our _areas_ were touching. "They tell me that you want to me run my hands, _everywhere_." He spoke, our lips almost touching as his hands ghosted over me, never quite touching me but I could feel his every movement, his every breath. I could barely breath, as my eyes followed his hands to my thighs. I looked on in confusion as his claws retracted everytime they ghost over my inner thighs, disappearing as soon as they moved on. He finally made full contact when he grabbed my hips again, pulling me closer to _him,_ though we still weren't touching _there_. He was breathing into my left ear now, "They're telling me that you want me, badly." He breathed.

This was getting to be too much, I had to stop him. "I wouldn't be your first though, would I?" I instantly regretted my words as his head shot up and I felt his claws retract, though they didn't sink into my skin, his hands did tighten on my hips though.

"Who told you that?" Alek whispered out harshly.

"Jasmine." I gasped out before exclaiming, "Alek, you're hurting me!" He immediately released me from his hold but he didn't move away.

"Of course Jasmine said something, can't keep her mouth shut around you, can she?" Alek grumbled crossing his arms.

"Alek, why did you do it, knowing nothing is going to come out of it?" I asked, I realized how foolish I sounded.

"I needed release, Chloe. Along with the fact that the whole 'one love for all eternity once you're Mai' thing pissed me off." Alek rolled his eyes. "I wanted to have fun while I still could because Mai mating is so screwed up." He finally moved from between my legs and flopped himself beside me, one arm under his head and one over his stomach. I lifted myself onto my elbows and looked over at him.

"I've heard all of you mention Mai mating, but none of you have explained it." I pulled myself up and pulled my knees to my chest. "Could you?" I asked unsure. Alek sighed, but took a deep breath.

"When we were created, Baset blessed our race with the ability to have a person who was perfect for us. Someone who brought out the best in us, our mate; when mates found each other, it was like no one else in the world mattered. While our race was still protecting the Pharaohs, it all worked out well; until we had our falling out. The Pharaoh called upon a warped cult of Isis and requested that they curse us with their black magic. They did as they were asked by twisting Baset's blessing. Making it so that, yes once we fall in love, we stay in love, but now that person didn't have to be our mate. Nor did the person have to love us back, leaving us in emotional torture." He stated like he was resiting a lecture he had been told many times.

"So, what happens if a Mai is already in love and then finds his mate?"

"The other is screwed. Their mate is already in love; so that's two hearts in turmoil" Alek stated.

"But what if the Mai who is in love with the person who isn't his mate... What if the person that he loves, loves him back?" I questioned, hoping it came across as I intended.

"Then they're screwed too. Their love is real and eternal, yes; but their love is painful. Its more like "Love the Way You Lie" as opposed to, you know a Taylor Swift sappy love that makes you want to hurl, unless you're the one in it." Alek smirked. I laughed as his analogy.

"That sucks." I sighed. "Hey, Alek? How do you know you've found your mate?"

"You just _know_. You would do anything for them_, anything. _Plus, you feel this unbearable _need_ to mark them." Alek shrugged looking anywhere but at me. "Plus, Baset leads you to them, maybe not directly but she will put you where you need to be."

"Mark them?" I had heard that phrase multiple times, but again it was never explained.

"It happens during two Mai's first time together, they don't have to be mates to mark each other though. They just sink their claws into their partner's left thigh, it sends off this kind of aura so everyone else knows that the Mai in question is taken. When a couple is sure they are mates or that they are cursed with an eternal fruitless love, they then bite each other in the center of the scratches, stating that they are taken _forever_." Alek drawled on, I could tell he was uncomfortable. I looked at his hands remembering how his claws kept retracting as they caressed my thighs; I hurried to shake the memory out of my head.

"How does Baset lead you to your mate?" I asked.

"It can be as simple as making you take a left when you meant to take a right; or as grand as allowing you to see their aura and helping you follow it." Alek shrugged. I nodded feeling slightly disturbed by all of this new information. Alek turned towards me and began to lift himself up, he leaned in once he was eye level with me. Our lips were about to meet when Valentina walked through Alek's door.

"What's going on in here?" Valentina asked, a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Valentina... I-I..." I stuttered before Alek came to my rescue.

"Chloe had a nightmare, she needed me to comfort her. Then I told her about some Mai history." Alek shrugged as Valentina raised her eyebrows.

"Get some sleep you two." Valentina rolled her eyes and shut the door. I looked at Alek and saw that he had already lied back down, I joined him and cuddled against him though neither of us held each other again. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed, I sat up strait and looked around Alek's room. I was shocked at how _normal_ it was; his walls were painted a bluish-grey and his furniture was all dark wood. The king sized bed was covered in a grey duvet with navy blue pinstripes, I didn't bother to look around much before hurrying out of Alek's room and meeting the eyes of Jasmine, who raised her eyebrow at me. I smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

"Good morning." Jasmine chuckled as I smiled sheepishly a her, sliding onto one of the bar stools. "Want to help me with breakfast; or I guess it would be brunch again." Jasmine smiled. I nodded and helped her make us both some omelets that were delicious, my eyes widened as they landed on the clock. I rushed towards my room checking my phone quickly I saw that I had a text from Brain.

_Chloe, meet me at the coffee shop by ur shop at 1 -Brian_

I forced a smile on my face, I liked Brian; the dream was just that, a dream.

_kk c u then -Chloe_

I smiled and hurried to get ready, putting on a green sweater dress and some black leggings. I grabbed my black ankle boots and a jean jacket before walking out of my room. Jasmine was ready as well and left the condo with me. She hoped on the roof beside me as I walked to meet Brian. I could see Brian as I entered the coffee shop; I smiled and walked up to him.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Oh, Hey." He smiled back. I forced the shudder away, I needed to get that dream out of my head. Brian and I talked over coffee and caught each other up on recent events in the others life.

"So, I think we could go on a picnic, in the park not far from your house." Brian suggested as we walked out of the coffee shop and to a deli down the road.

"Oh, that sounds fun." I smiled, hating how I didn't want to be completely alone with him.

"Yeah, we can walk the whole way, and I could walk you home." Brian smiled.

"Oh, I'm not staying at my house this week, my mom is out of town. I'm staying with my friend Jasmine." I stated as we waited in line at the crowed deli, looking at the menu curiously. For being so close to my work, I had never actually been to this deli. We quickly gave our orders and brought them along with us to the park, this one closer to the condo than to my house. We ate and laughed, my guard finally coming down and letting me relax around Brian. He told me stories of his travels in Europe, making me laugh at his purely American ways.

"So, where in the world would you want to go most?" Brian asked me.

"I think I'd want to go to the Ukraine." I nodded.

"_Why_?" Brian asked looking towards me, yet he didn't let me answer. "The Ukrainians are dirty drunken communist, the only real thing I ever heard about Ukraine when I was in Europe was how easy the girls were."

"Um, I was adopted from the Ukraine." I said awkwardly making Brian's eyes widen.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Yeah." I replied. Our date didn't last much longer, but Brian still walked me back to the condo; we didn't talk much and the walk was very awkward. I knocked on the condo's door and almost sighed in frustration as Alek answered.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." He muttered looking me up and down, I smiled and rolled my eyes. His eyes switched to Brian and he raised his eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brian." Brian stated as he held out his hand to Alek, who shook it stiffly.

"Alek." Was all he got in reply before a false look of recognition crossed my protector's face. "Oh, _you're_ that college guy that is practically stalking Chloe!" Brian shot me a look and I shrugged.

"Alek likes to be a jerk." I chuckled looking at the Brit in front of me.

"Alright, I'm gonna go now, okay Chloe?" Brian muttered as he began walking down the hall backwards. "It was nice meeting you Alex, I'll see you later Chloe."

"The pleasure is all mine." Alek glared at the retreating human as I waved. Brian turned the corner and Alek turned to me. We waited a moment before Alek addressed me again. "So, should I expect you back in my bed again tonight?" Alek taunted me.

"If you're a good boy." I teased back. As Alek let me pass him and into the apartment.

"We'll see. Oh, and I liked your pajamas last night, or lack thereof." He chuckled as he followed me inside and shut the door behind himself.

I chuckled and smiled at him, "Thank you." I felt so much more at ease around Alek, which made me uneasy, if that made any sense.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Part 2 <strong>_(Brian's P.O.V.)_

* * *

><p>Man, that Alek guy was a jerk, and he so obviously had a thing for Chloe, my Chloe. It made me sick the way he leered at her like she was property. I was going to have to do a really good workout after this, to get all of my frustration out.<p>

I almost stepped into the elevator when my ears caught that cocky British voice again. "So, should I expect you back in my bed again tonight?" He taunted Chloe. What? Chloe was in his bed last night? But she doesn't feel ready to be intimate! I let the elevator doors close, I could just call another one back up later. I leaned against the wall, listening to the conversation.

"If you're a good boy." I heard Chloe answer him making my eyes widen, I could feel my heart breaking. There had to be a reasonable explanation for this! They have to just be teasing with each other!

"We'll see. Oh, and I liked your pajamas last night, or lack thereof." I heard the British bastard's voice taunt my girl, and I heard her giggle and thank him. This went against everything she had told me, if she was being intimate with that tool, then she has just been stringing me along. I had to restrain myself from punching the wall as I called up another elevator. Yeah, I was going to need a _really_ good workout when I got home

* * *

><p>Reviews make for faster updates!<p>

Honestly didn't mean to type Brain for Brian so many times! LOLZ its what I get for hurrying.


	6. Chapter 5

**Marked  
><strong>

**A **_**Nine Lives of Chloe King**_** Fan-fiction**

**by:** Avvithespaz

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Rated: **T/M

**Pairing(s):** Slight Chloe/Brian at the beginning (barf) but a happy ending! ***Chloe/Alek***

**Summary:** Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!

**Setting**: The general hangouts of one Miss Chloe King! Around March/April of 2011

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.

**Warning(s):** Yeah, I don't think this is a comedy anymore... huh... will probably be changing the genre to General by the next chapter. There will be M in later chapters but it will be posted as a different story so those who don't wish to read it don't have to.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I slowly opened my eyes only to immediately snap them closed, feeling blinded<em>. _Yet, I could still see the flickering of the flames behind my eyelids, feel the heat of it licking my skin fiercely. I threw my hand over my eyes to shield them from the harsh light as I tried once more to open them. As my eyes adjusted, I began to look around; I was in a beautiful village, or a village that would have been beautiful had it not been in flames. Humans in black were fighting the Mai, I could only make out Jasmine and what I think was Lilah, the She-Mai from Brazil who tried to kidnap me. My head whipped around frantically; my eyes searched in longing for one person._

_When my eyes landed on that beautiful form, I made a beeline for him. _

_"Stay **back**, Chloe!" Alek warned me as he fought the assassin that stood in front of him. I kept looking around, expecting someone to attack me, yet they weren't coming. Hell, they weren't even coming near me, I went to attack one but they just moved away. Assassins were purposefully avoiding me! My eyes zeroed in on Alek, watching his large, yet lean body fight; it made my left thigh burn. I stood there surveying the area; stock still, anticipating an attack with every one of my senses open to my surroundings._

_Finally, someone moved. I saw the attack happen in slow motion. The black clad mercenary, pulling out his sword and approaching his prey. My heart stopped momentarily before I moved to intercept the oncoming blade. I rushed towards him, twisting my body in an almost awkward direction as the blade slid through my chest like I was made of butter. I looked down, my eyes widening at the sight of the blood, and at the blade making its way from my heart to my pelvis. My world went dark as I heard a very British voice screaming in turmoil._

_"You don't need to die; I can't live without you. I can spare a life for you." I hope I sounded comforting to him.  
><em>

"I_ can_ spare a life for you!" I screamed, coming back to my reality as I shot straight up in bed. I was in Mai mode when Valentina, Alek, and Jasmine rushed through my door, prepared to fight. Valentina rushed towards the window; opening it quickly, her eyes scanning the perimeter before moving back into my room. I could see that Alek and Jasmine were on alert; their ears were practically twitching as they listened for any noise. It took them a few moments before they turned to me questioningly; probably wondering why I woke them up at, I looked towards my clock, 1 am.

"Chloe?" Jasmine asked, stepping closer towards me. My eyes teared up and I reached towards my protector. Alek quickly came to my side and I snuggled against him.

"I had another _horrible_ dream." I shuddered, unconsciously curling into Alek.

"Again?" Alek whispered, running his hands through my hair. I nodded.

"What kind of dreams are you having Chloe?" Valentina asked taking a seat at the edge of my bed.

"My future." I spoke weakly.

"Were you pregnant again?" Alek asked me.

"Pregnant?" Jasmine asked skeptically, but Valentina stopped her before she could question me.

"How long have you been having these dreams?" Valentina questioned.

"This would be the third night." I grumbled, finally feeling strong enough to leave the arms of my protector, for now. Jasmine had turned the light in my room on before taking a seat on the bench at the foot of my bed.

"Could you give us more detail on your dreams?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, we may not be Dream Readers but we can speculate." Valentina encouraged. I nodded, taking a deep breath while grabbing Alek's hand for strength.

"The first one was a good dream, I think it was after I had done my job as the Uniter. People were practically worshiping me, and I was being carried on a litter, and the outfit I was in remind me a bit too much of a Cleopatra costume." Jasmine chuckled at this. "There were a few people riding on horses in front of me but the only one I recognized was Alek. He just mentioned something about staying with me through all of my lives." I took a deep breath and looked at Valentina, who nodded looking thoughtful.

"What was your next dream about?" Jasmine eventually asked me.

"I was pregnant." I stated. "I was walking and talking to my belly when an assassin came out of no where. I begged for the life of my child but he didn't spare me. He ran me through my stomach with a sword, then he stabbed me in the chest." It took a lot not to tear up when talking about that dream, though I still felt a pang of pain for my unborn dream child.

"Oh my, Chloe that's horrible." Jasmine whispered. Alek sat stiffly beside me, squeezing my hand occasionally for comfort. Valentina eventually nodded before asking me to tell her about my last dream.

"I was in a burning village and there were Mai and Order members all around me fighting each other, but none of them were coming after me. So I just watched the battle until an assassin was sneaking behind Alek's back. He was going to stab Alek, so I stepped in front of the blade and he slit me in half vertically. I just heard Alek screaming after that." I whispered, Alek's eyes were wide when I looked at him.

"Valentina, what do you think they are? Are they like visions of my future or something? Please, let them not be visions of my future!" I looked pleadingly at her, making her give me a soft smile.

"I think Baset is trying to lead you to something." Valentina stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well I wouldn't know exactly; like I said I am no Dream Reader or a Prophetess. She could be pointing you to the path she wishes for you to take when being The Uniter; or she could be leading you to something a bit more personal."

"So they _aren't_ visions of my future?" I asked.

"I don't think so; but I could be wrong. I just think they are subconscious thoughts brought to life to achieve Baset's goal with your life." Valentina shrugged.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused, making Valentina chuckled.

"I'm sure that you have imagined the ways you will lose your lives or what it will be like when you have finished your destiny. As well as I'm sure you've imagined losing or sacrificing yourself for your friends or family." Valentine explained. "At least your subconscious has, so Baset is using them to create visions to lead you toward a part of your destiny. You have to figure out what she is trying to tell you on your own; or her whole plan is ruined." Valentina finished.

"Alright." I stated nodding that I understood. "This may sound dumb but I don't want to sleep alone."

"Well, I'm sure Alek's bed is open to you again." Valentina smiled ushering Jasmine out of the room.

"Night, Chloe." Jasmine waved.

"Night, Jazz." I replied.

Alek and I sat in an awkward silence before he pulled my hand gently. "Come on." He whispered.

I winced getting out of bed, making Alek look at me oddly. "Stiff from tonight's training." I laughed weakly making Alek smile as he continued to guided me to his room, and pulling me onto his bed. He pulled his covers over both of us and brought me into his arms; we lay like this in silence. I was just drifting off when he spoke.

"Never take a knife for me." He grumbled out.

"It was a sword." I corrected him.

"Never stand between me and _any_ type of weapon, regardless of the situation." Alek clarified.

"Why? I have eight lives Alek. You only have one." I tried explaining my reasons to him.

"_Every_ hour of every one of your lives is more important then my _entire_ existence." He stressed.

"No, its not!" I exclaimed sitting up, so I could give him a disbelieving stare. "If I have a life to spare and you're about to be killed, I _will_ intervene." I narrowed my eyes out him. Alek sat up beside me, his eyes blazing.

"Like _hell_ you will!" He fired back at me. "Why would you cut another one of your lives out for anyone? They're too precious to be _wasting_! I demand that you-"Alek started ranting at me fiercely. He was making me angry; he _needed _to shut up! So I made him.

Our lips were sealed together, from them sprouting electricity though my entire body. It took Alek only a moment before he caught onto what was happening. I had my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, my fingers twirling the hair at the nape of his neck around them; just like I had read in those romance novels. He quickly buried his hands through my hair, using my head as leverage to pull me closer. We pulled apart briefly; leaning out foreheads together as we breathed harshly.

"What would any of my lives be without you in them?" I chuckled out breathlessly, not understanding why they came out of my mouth; but they got me the reaction I wanted. Alek slammed his lips back against mine and started to lightly push on my shoulders with his own, making us both lean back; him hovering between my legs. He bite my bottom lip harshly before sucking it into his mouth, I gasped in pain and _pleasure_? I didn't know I was into biting. He quickly took advantage of my open mouth and began to explore it with his tongue. I stayed still mostly, unsure of what to do as this was my first kiss _with tongue_; but Alek realized this and took the lead.

He noticed that I wasn't really responding, so he reeled in his animistic nature to gently nudge my tongue into a playful dance. It made me moan as I shyly began to play with him. I moved my hands from around his neck, down his sides and onto his back. There was no fight for dominance in our kiss, like every romance novel said there was; the kiss was dominated by Alek effortless. He moved his one of his hands from hair to cup my neck as he left my lips, making me whimper.

"Now, now, love. I'm not going anywhere." Alek teased, I could feel his smirk on my left cheek, the very corners of our mouths still touching. "Are you?" He asked, I shook my head side to side making out lips brush against each other. "Good." He chuckled before he began kissing down to my jawline, moving until his mouth rested above my pulse point, which he ran his tongue over making me gasp. Alek chuckled deeply before continuing to kiss and suck lightly on my neck. Never staying in one place long enough to leave a hickey; yet he did leave teeth marks on my collar bone. The hand that had been cupping my neck traveled down to my rest on my arm as his lips returned to mine with a quick nip. We continued to kiss deeply; I was loving his taste, it was indescribable. My head was foggy and honestly I don't think I could have told you what my full name was right now. I felt his hand begin to move inward, resting for a moment at my waist before traveling north to cup my right breast.

Suddenly my mind snapped back into focus and a small voice that sounded suspiciously like my mother whispered _'Remember Chloe, never give in to a guy too soon._' I moved my hands to Alek's chest and pushed him slightly. He pulled back immediately in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is moving a little bit too fast. I mean I-I liked it, _loved_ it actually but its just _too fast."_ I rambled my hands flinging themselves in every which direction, making Alek smirk.

"Alright." He shrugged, rolling off of me and opening his arms, "We should probably get some sleep anyway." I smiled gratefully at him before cuddling up to his side and slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>My eyes snapped open as an alarm blared through the room, making me groan and put my head under the covers. I heard a chuckle behind me; so I hit the smug British boy that lay there.<p>

"Time to wake up King." He laughed removing his warm body from my back. I sighed deeply and emerged from my fort of blankets glaring at him before stomping back to my room. I prepared for the day in my bathroom before returning to the bedroom. I quickly got dressed in my the outfit I had picked for myself last night. A grey mildly bubbled skirt that went around my waist with a thick belt and hit my legs mid thigh, paired with an emerald green long sleeve v-neck that I tucked into the skirt. Under the skirt I put on some black lace tights and my knee high winter boots. I paired all this with my favorite leather jacket and threw my hair into a side braid.

Grabbing my book bag I headed into the livingroom where of course the other two Mai were already waiting.

"Took you long enough" Alek teased as we walked out of the condo and to the parking garage, making useless chatter as we got into Alek's sports car and he drove us towards school.

I so didn't think this through. As I stepped out of Alek's Jaguar I could feel the eyes of every person on me. I stayed close to Jasmine and walked quickly to my locker, hating the feelings of shock and jealously I was getting from my empathy hits, as Paul calls them. Then there was the noise.

_"Is that Chloe King?"_

_"With Alek Petrov?"_

_"... dating..."_

_"... sleeping together..."_

_"... whore..."_

_"... heard she was living with them!..."_

_"... pregnant..."_

_"... never thought Alek would sink so low..."_

_"... lucky bitch..."_

_"... hate her..."_

It was all such a jumbled mess in my mind, then more emotions started hitting me: anger, sorrow, giddiness, superiority. It was all too much. By the end of third period I was sobbing in an unused classroom.

"Chloe?" I heard Jasmine whisper by the door making my head shoot up. I saw her fact crumble as she walked forward and put her arms around me. "Its going to be okay, Chloe. Everything is going to be okay." Jasmine kept whispering to me while she rocked me and I sobbed into her shirt.

* * *

><p>Reviews make for faster updates!<em><br>_


	7. Chapter 6

**Marked**_**  
><strong>_

_**A Nine Lives of Chloe King Fan-fiction**_

**by: **_Avvithespaz_

**Genre: **Romance/Comedy

**Rated: **T/M

**Pairing(s): **Slight Chloe/Brian at the beginning (barf) but a happy ending! ***Chloe/Alek***

**Summary: **Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!

**Setting: **The general hangouts of one Miss Chloe King! February of 2011

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.

**Warning(s): **There will be M in later chapters but it will be posted as a different story so those who don't wish to read it don't have to.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Jasmine comforted me as we both sat against the wall of the dark classroom. The desks and chairs were giving off some odd shadows, they were giving me the creeps. Once I finally stopped crying I looked at Jasmine as she released me from her embrace, I didn't really feel any better.<p>

"Chloe, are you really going to listen to what they say?" Jasmine asked me in disbelief.

"I can't really help it, but Jasmine, its their emotions too!" I wailed putting my head it my hands, "I'm overwhelmed! There are so many emotions and they're just jumbling themselves together and I can't keep it in!" I brought my knees up to my chest in despair, "I don't know how much more I can take" I whisper out, after a moment of silence. Jasmine smiled sadly before pulling me off the dusty classroom floor and giving me a tight hug.

"How about you wait it out until lunch, and try to block it out, okay?. If its still too overwhelming, I'll get my mom to get us out of here." Jasmine offered while smiling. "Unfortunately, then you would have to go through empathy training." She continued making me chuckle.

"Okay." I agreed nodding as we began walking out of the classroom.

"Just focus on things that will calm you down." Jasmine suggested as we went our separate ways; I had just made it to my locker when the bell rang. I quickly switched my books, trying to keep my composer in the crowded hallway. It didn't take me long to find a distraction as Amy stomped up to me.

"So you go over there and then proceed to not talk to me for the rest of the weekend." Amy had on her pissed off face as she crossed her arms in front of me. I was about to answer, but she continued. "So, imagine _my_ surprise when I come to school and you're dating _Alek_!" I could feel her anger and jealousy, it was making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Amy, Alek and I _aren't _dating! And I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you, I've just been busy." I shrugged, trying to fight her feelings as they strived to take over my own.

"Everyone knows you stayed there this weekend." She whispered venomously.

"And? He invited his friends over to watch a football game, they saw me." I shrugged. "What's wrong with them knowing?"

"Everyone thinks you're a slut Chloe!" Amy exclaimed looking at me oddly. "No one has ever seen you hanging out with Jasmine, so they assume that you are just using her to sleep with Alek."

"They're wrong." I sighed, shutting my locker. I turned around and my eyes landed on my least favorite person in the entire school, Alexis Kendall. Alexis was the 'most popular' girl in school, she had perfect red hair, perfect green eyes, and perfect teeth. All in all she was perfectly fake; she was the head cheerleader and Alek's self-proclaimed soul mate. I was suddenly overcome with a wave of confidence and disbelief; I smirked and turned to Amy. "I wouldn't have to use Jasmine to sleep with Alek." I stated to her matter-of-factly before turning on my heel and strutting to my next class; leaving Amy in a cloud of confusion.

The confidence high I got from Alexis left me as I rounded the corner; I began to sulk to my next class. Walking over to my seat next to Paul I was happily greeted with his excitement, which lifted my mood.

"Hi Paul!" I smiled happily at my friend, who waved back at me.

"Hey Chloe! So, anything I need to know?" Paul stated happily.

"About?" I asked unsure, though I was happy to have my comic book nerd friend at the moment; I was focusing on his emotions and his alone.

"You and Alek!" He whispered excitedly. I could of sworn Paul had a man-crush on Alek; he lite up everytime he talked about the British Mai. "As your sidekick I should know about any potential relationships that could distract you in battle." Paul stated making me smile. He wanted to protect me like the big brother he is to me; and also he is the only one who said _potential_ relationship.

"There is nothing really going on with Alek and I, though we did hang out a bit this weekend." I blushed, not wanting to go into details with Paul.

"Alright, I'll take your word on it for now." Paul whispered as our fourth period math class began. Mrs. Pierce was a tough teacher who gave you no free time in her class; so Paul and I didn't get a chance to talk as we did our work.

I felt monumentally better as lunch rolled around, everyone's emotions were calming down to the point where I didn't feel them anymore. I happily walked into the cafeteria, and grabbed the cheese ravioli. It looked disgusting, the cheese was hard and slightly browned and there were only three raviolis on the plate. I wrinkled my nose in disgust before grabbing a side salad and a water; I quickly paid and went to sit by Jasmine.

"Hey." I smile, unscrewing the top to my water and taking a few sips. My eyes searched the room for that perfect mop of blond hair.

"Hey, feeling better?" Jasmine asked the obvious question as I nodded.

"Much." I smiled as we began our lunches, both of us wisely avoiding our cafeteria's attempt at Italian.

"So, how about tonight we all go get some _real_ Italian?" Jasmine chuckled as she moved one of the raviolis around her plate in disgust.

"Agreed." I laughed. We ate rather quietly until Amy joined us.

"Sorry about my fit this morning." Amy apologized while setting a chocolate pudding cup on my tray and giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"Is this pudding from Whole Foods?." I asked, looking with longing, I would save it for last.

"Of course." Amy smiled as Paul joined us.

"You're forgiven." I smiled again looking around.

"So tell me, what is _really _going on with you and Alek?" Amy asked excitedly, I rolled my eyes, I was about to tell her that I didn't want to talk about that here, but I never got the chance.

"_Nothing_ is happening between her and Alek, he would never sink so low." Alexis was suddenly standing behind Paul. "Do you realize how pathetic you are? Going around spreading all these rumors, poor Ally Bear isn't even _here_ because he is so embarrassed!" Alexis exclaimed, throwing her hand over her heart to add dramatic effect.

"Alek is at a team meeting." Jasmine spoke like she was talking to a toddler.

"Oh, the anti-social freak can speak?" Alexis smiled evilly, making Jasmine's eyes ignite with anger.

"Yes I can, you delusional bitch." Jasmine fired back taking everyone by surprise.

"What did you just call me?" Alexis screeched, calling the attention of the rest of the students.

"A delusional bitch." Jasmine repeated slowly. "If you really think Alek likes you then I have news for you. He _really_ doesn't, he thinks you're desperate. Plus, he isn't into redheads."

"So, everyone can make exceptions." Alexis shrugged, "How would you even know? You and him may be cousins, but he never acknowledges you." Alexis scoffed.

"They live in the same apartment." I looked at her, this girl was just screaming _punch me_ "They hang out a lot, and they're actually really close."

"How would you even know?" Alexis looked me up and down.

"Because Chloe has been to my house. Hell she's staying the week with us because my mom _adores_ her. You know, my mom, Alek's aunt that has raised him since he was seven, and is like his second mother." Jasmine was getting tense, she didn't like the way Alexis was talking.

"Oh let her be, Jazz." Amy giggled. "You can't fix crazy." Amy smirked, taking a sip of her water.

"Who's crazy?" Mike asked as he sat down beside me. "Sup Chloe, you know my offer from the other night still stands." He smirked looking me up and down.

"Obviously its you Mike." Alek joined pulling Mike up by the back of his shirt and taking his seat. "Anyway, Jasmine, I'm going to be late tonight, going to Terry's after practice, the Lakers are playing. Tell Aunt Val for me." Alek stated while grabbing my water and taking a gulp.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as he set it back, like nothing happened.

"Why can't you tell her?" Jasmine asked confused. Alek shrugged before dumping what was left of his iPhone of the table. "Not again, Alek!" Jasmine exclaimed

"I was able to save the sim card this time at least." Alek shrugged before turning to me. "Think you'll be able to make it without me, King?"

"Oh, it will be hard but I think I'll manage." I told him in a sarcastically-sweet way.

"If you're sure." Alek shrugged grabbing my pudding cup and taking the first bite and eating the majority of the whipped creme on top.

"Alek!" I exclaimed grabbing my pudding in horror.

"That's really good." He said looking at the pudding cup curiously before shrugging and leaving us to go and sit with his fellow Jocks. When we turned back to where Alexis stood, she was gone.

* * *

><p><em>I was standing on a roof top, looking contently over the San Francisco skyline; the city was beautiful during the summer. I smiled as I turned around and faced a girl, she was beautiful and I think she was Latin.<em>

_"Oh, hi Mimi." I smiled happily at her, but she wasn't showing the same emotions. She looked at me as if I had committed some sort of crime against her. "Are you alright?" I asked her uncertainly._

_"You're the Uniter." She stated simply._

_"Um,... yeah we were already introduced?" I was extremely confused._

_"He hasn't told you about me, has he?" Mimi started walking closer towards me, I tensed up. "Of course he hasn't, why would any man tell his new sex toy about his last one?"_

_"What are you talking about?" I asked her in confusion._

_"Alek." She stated._

_"Yeah I kind of got that part." I assured her standing up. The light throw blanket that I had brought onto my roof fell off my legs, revealing the barely there night shorts I was wearing underneath. Mimi's eyes zeroed in on my left thigh._

_"He **marked** you?" She whispered, sounding truly heartbroken._

_"Yes, and I marked him too." I stood up tall, glaring at the Mai in front of me. Her eyes again focused on the mark, widening as she took in the teeth marks in the middle of the scratches._

_"As his mate?" She said weakly before her eyes filled with hatred. "You bitch!" She screamed, running at me, I braced myself for an attack-_

"Chloe, wake up!" I was sitting straight up in my bed, Alek's eye barring into mine.

"Alek?" I asked confused.

"Jasmine told me you broke down today." He whispered caressing my cheek.

"Yeah, this empathy thing sucks." I shrugged. We stayed in an awkward sort of silence before I decided to open my big mouth.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Mimi?" I asked him, and by the way he tensed and his eyes widened, I'm guessing he did.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked me fiercely.

"I had another dream, and a Mai named Mimi came up to me and was saying how you never told me about her." I explained quickly.

"Did anything else happen." Alek asked stiffly.

"I was marked, and I said that we had marked each other. Then she flipped out because apparently we had marked each other as mates too." I said, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Last summer Valentina took Jasmine to Turkey. I didn't want to go, so she sent me to stay with the Vegas Pride. There were five Mai girls around my age and the leader of the Pride was trying to set me up with one of them. So he let me 'try them out' and I slept with _all_ of them. But Mimi was the only one I could stand to associate with outside of the bedroom." Alek explained, looking surprisingly ashamed. He leaned against my headboard and rested his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose. I hated the pain that went through my chest at his words, the stinging in my eyes that made me blink rapidly.

"Do you think that Mimi is your mate?" I asked weakly.

"God no." Alek scoffed.

"Did you mark any of them?" I was fighting tears at this point.

"No Chloe, it was just sex." He explained, reaching towards my thighs but I shied away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me about them when we talked about Natalie?" I asked.

"I was ashamed, Chloe. I don't want to tell you these things, not to you." He whispered.

"Is there anyone _else _I should know about." I asked him, standing up from my bed, I all but stomped to the window.

"No." Alek answered.

"Okay, you can leave now." I stated harshly turning to him, my arms crossed and my eyes narrowed.

"Chloe, don't you get it? Don't you realize what Baset has been trying to tell you?" Alek's eyes were begging me.

"That I'm suppose to be with you." I admitted quietly.

"Yes, something _I _knew all along!" Alek beckoned me towards him and I reluctantly went. He reached for my hand, which I placed in his. "Chloe, there is a reason I'm ashamed of what I did. Its because I've found my mate now, I never thought I would and I resented the thought that anyone would pick who I would love for me." Alek ran his hands over my thighs and lifted me until I was straddling his lap. "I know better now. I'm so sorry that I can't give you that; I carelessly gave what was yours away." Alek looked me in the eyes. I was shocked that he was admitting all of this. He wasn't acting like himself at all.

"I love you, Chloe." He looked at me. "I'm done fighting this." He chuckled before grabbing me by the back of my head and smashing our lips together.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make for faster updates!<strong>

**Sorry for it taking me so long, The 19th was my birthday, so I didn't write; and all I could seem to write after Tuesday's episode was:**

_Brain and Mimi were tied up on the wall, looking terrified as the authoress sharpened a blade while laughing manically. _  
><em> "Time to die." She whispered gleefully before throwing the knife at Brian's head, it missed but he peed his pants... success. Then the authoress grabbed a hammer and happily beat Mimi to a pulp for even THINKING that she was allowed to touch Alek. She then proceeded to take the knife and stab the wounded Mai in the ovaries, allowing her to bleed to death. Our noble authoress then turned to the scum of the earth.<em>  
><em> "Brian Rezza." She breathed out, before stabbing him until her arm began to get too sore to handle. She laughed at the two bodies before lifting her blood stained hands into the air and screaming "CHALEK IS AVENGED!"<em>


	8. Chapter 7

**Marked**

_**A Nine Lives of Chloe King Fan-fiction**_

**by: **_Avvithespaz_

**Genre: **Romance/Comedy

**Rated: **T/M

**Pairing(s): **Slight Chloe/Brian at the beginning (barf) but a happy ending! ***Chloe/Alek***

**Summary: **Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!

**Setting: **The general hangouts of one Miss Chloe King! February of 2011.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.

**Warning(s): _BORDERLINE "M" IN THIS CHAPTER!_** Hell, it probably crosses the border... oh well. There will be full M in later chapters but it will be posted as a different story so those who don't wish to read it don't have to.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Alek held me tight as he kissed me thoroughly, almost making me forget his confession. Almost. Alek loved me; he said <em>love<em>. I mean I've known what Baset meant for me ever since Valentina explained it; I had just never tried putting words to it.

I'm pretty sure love him too, at least I knew I wanted to be his forever, that's love, right? I just couldn't take myself from his lips long enough to tell him. He was holding me tightly, one hand holding my head in the position he wanted it; the other on my lower back, pressing us as closely together as possible. I was straddling his lap, his back resting against the headboard. With the elevation of his legs I was face to face with him, so our necks were not in odd positions. My hands were wondering over his broad shoulders and down his breathtaking chest; I lightly ran my non-Mai nails over his delicious abs. He groaned at the feeling, letting the hand on my lower back glide towards my thighs.

My eyes shot open as I felt his retracted claws run along my inner left thigh, teasing me with an undeniable need. I moaned pathetically and bucked my hips, making one of those beautiful nails prick me. Alek pulled out of our heated kiss to lecture me teasingly.

"Now, now, love. There is no need to rush." Alek had that teasing grin on his face as he began to lift my shirt over my head. The bastard was going to make sure he enjoyed every second of this, while teasingly stringing me along for the ride.

After the fabric was pulled over my eyes I looked deep into Alek's slit pupils. At least I know that the Mai in front of me wouldn't be teasing for too long; he's get bored and let his need take over in no time. I shyly averted my gaze from his heated one as he pulled his shirt over his head as well making our chest bare to one another. Our lips met as soon as Alek was released from his almost too tight sweater confinement. He went straight for my neck, lovingly biting and sucking on the lower part of my neck on the left side, near my collar bone. I could practically feel the hickey forming under his ministrations. Once he was satisfied that the mark would stay, he moved back to my lips. I moaned as he nibbled my bottom lip, making them part for his forceful tongue; though I was happily allowing him to lead.

His hands were holding my hips down, so I was placed directly over his growing bulge. It was creating a heat between my thighs that was getting to be uncomfortable, like it was beckoning Alek's erection to come closer, inviting the throbbing appendage in. Alek's right hand was moving its way to my chest, but this time I didn't stop him as he grabbed my left breast and began to kneed it. I moaned happily as his thumb made contact with my hardened nipple; my hips betrayed me as they pushed into Alek wantonly. Alek groaned, his body happily returning the gesture as his hips bucked.

I was the one to break our kiss this time as I made my way to his ear, leaving small kisses in my wake. I experimentally took the lobe between my teeth and tugged, as Cosmo had instructed in one of their many articles, I was awarded with a groan as Alek breather out my name. I happily ran my tongue along the shell and hesitantly blew hot air into his right ear; in response he squeezed my breast, making his thumb work small, amazing circles over my nipples.

I was disappointed when he lightly pushed me off of him. "Alek?" I asked unsure.

"Just getting comfortable." Alek assured me as he unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall to the floor before grabbing my small satin shorts. He keeled onto the bed and watched his hands remove them, his eyes focusing on the skin they revealed to his hungry gaze. He smiled arrogantly when he spotted how my wet my little black thongs were; he smirked at me before leaning forwards and lightly nipping at my left thigh.

"A-Alek!" I gasped out, if my eyes weren't slitted before, they were now. My clawed hands gripped into the mattress, effectively cutting it open as I purred in delight. There was a part of me that realized how embarrassing this was, how I was literally begging him to mark me, like I was desperate; but there was the more animistic part that could care less.

My eyes shot open and locked onto his as he chuckled, his claws running lightly over my left thigh, up and down, leaving red ribbons of irritated flesh behind. He was teasing, as his nails ghost over my left thigh, then pressed just enough to make the red marks, up and down. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he breathed in deeply, a large smirk spread over his face before his slitted eyes focused back on mine. He grabbed at my thong on each side and slowly pulled the wet garment down my legs and tossed it away; he placed his left hand on my lower stomach to hold me down. The smirk didn't leave his face as he posed his nails at the junction of my thigh and pelvis, looking at me lovingly. Alek kept his eyes locked with mine as he lowered his lips, to the junction between my legs, to the heat that was calling to him. I tried in vain to move myself closer to him, his nails slowly pushing harder into my soft thigh; he was so close now.

"Alek, please." I whispered to the still smirking Mai, as I felt his breath on my womanhood, he was about to finally touch me, about to break the skin on my thigh and mark me as his.

"Chloe, you have to come and see-OH MY GOD!" My door had been pushed open and Jasmine stood in my doorway, now wearing the biggest look of shock and disgust on her face. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF BASET IS GOING ON HERE?" She screamed, "Wait don't answer that, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" She quickly turned her head and slammed my door shut, just as the lamp that rested on my bedside table was thrown at it, smashing into a million little pieces on the carpeted floor.

I felt as if my entire body was on fire, I was blushing so bad. Jasmine had just saw Alek and I, together; about to be _together_! I was mortified, my eyes looked to Alek, who was posed for attack in his mostly naked state; he had been the one to throw the lamp at Jasmine. He was growling deeply in his chest; anger radiating off of him in waves. I quickly covered up with my comforter, going as far as to pull it over my head as I curled into myself in embarrassment. I was so shocked, the scene playing over and over again in my head as I hyperventilated.

"Chloe?" I heard my name being muttered softly as Alek's hands began to try and pull the blanket off of me. "Are you alright? Please, tell me you're not crying, because if you are I'm going to go and kill Jasmine." He succeeded in pulling the thick comforter off of me.

"That did not just happen." I whispered looking at Alek. Once he realized that I wasn't crying Alek began to plant kisses on my shoulder and neck.

"Its Jasmine's fault, love. You have no reason to be embarrassed." He whispered huskily, trying to recreate the moment.

"Alek." I pleaded, moving away from him.

"Moment's ruined?" He sighed.

"Oh, yeah." I confirmed wrapping the sheet around me and pulling it off the bed as I walked towards my dresser fishing out my old pajamas. I decided to go commando as I slipped the cotton pants on under the sheet, allowing it to drop as my back was turned to him. I quickly threw on the matching tee on and threw my hair into a ponytail. I could hear Alek grumbling nonsense about better locks and nosy cousins, as he too pulled his clothes back on; It made me chuckle. I turned toward him as I heard him sit on my bed, his elbows were resting on his knees and his head was in his hands.

"Alek?" I asked, quickly moving to sit next to him. I place my hand on his shoulder, moving to where our sides were molded together. "Do you regret teasing me now?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No." He shook his head a he lifted it up to look at me. "Next time I'll just make sure no one is home, and that every possible way into the room we are in is _bolted_ shut." He ranted for a moment as he stood up, holding his hand out to me, which I took. " You were so close to being mine."

"I am yours Alek. Just not in the official Mai way." I smiled at him reassuringly as he chuckled and lead me out of the room. "And you're mine." I teased him, making him chuckle, but nod in agreement. He pulled me close, to peck my lips before we walked through the door and into the living room; I couldn't stop smiling.

I blinked at the brightness that bathed the main room of the penthouse; looking over at the couch I saw Jasmine, Valentina, and another girl. The strange girl's head was turned away from me, but I would know this person anywhere.

"Amy?" I asked in confusion, "What are you doing here? Its like one in the morning?" Amy had stood up and turned towards me, she was still in her pink pajamas. Amy had apparently just thrown on her Ugg boots before running out of the door; and she had been crying. "Amy!" I yelled running and gathering my best friend in my arms.

"I-I couldn't sleep and I was watching the news with D2! I saw the news r-report on them finding that Russian guys body. They talked a-a-about all the rumors of what he did." Amy had started crying again. "I kept imagining that fight and my mind just couldn't come up with a way you could have won, and I was so afraid Chloe! I mean what if you had DIED? How could you have fought him?" Amy sounded terrified. "I had to come over here, I mean I know you're okay, but I just had to assure myself again, you know?"

"I know Amy, its okay." I spoke quietly.

"I don't want you to die." Amy whispered quietly.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I have eight lives left to live." I assured her, shooting looks at the three Mai in the room, daring them to contradict me.

"Chloe?" Amy asked me quietly as she pulled away from me, whipping the tears that had started to fall out of her eyes before looking at me sternly. "What were you doing before I got here?" Amy had gone from crying to unintentionally impersonating my mother. I started to blush again.

"Um..." I chuckled nervously looking guilty.

"We _were_ in the middle of have a damn good time." Alek grumbled before plopping himself onto the couch.

"You have a hickey the size of Alaska on your neck." Amy mentioned, pointing to the mark Alek made.

"Amy-" I started.

"So, you're with His Royal Hotness now? Why didn't you tell me?" Amy demanded.

"_His Royal Hotness_?" Jasmine asked making Alek laugh.

"His head just grew like two sizes larger." I rolled my eyes. "So you just came all the way over here, at one in the morning, to check on me? Why didn't you just call?"

"You didn't answer my question! And I don't know? I wasn't thinking straight." Amy shrugged.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Jasmine offered. Alek's head whipped into her direction.

"_No_." He stated. "This is _my_ house, she doesn't need to be here." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Alek, if she can't stay here then I guess you don't want me here." I stated firmly, my arms crossed.

"Amy, would you like to stay the night?" Alek asked, turned to Amy.

"Why, _yes_, I would love to stay over Alek." She smiled in an overly sweet way. "I just need to be back home before my dads wake up."

"You can stay in Chloe's room." Valentina offered as the news report went to commercial.

"And _Chloe_ will stay in the room with me." Alek suggested smirking.

"No, Chloe will stay in the room with her friend." Valentina stated. "Alek, you need your sleep."

"I agree with Valentina." I stated looking at Alek pleadingly. "You do need your sleep, and Amy would probably feel really awkward staying in the room all by herself. Plus, she and I need to talk." I ranted, pleading with my mate.

"_Fine_." He stated before rolling his eyes and coming towards me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I had to hold back the moan as he slipped his tongue in expertly, making my knees weak. He pulled away slowly, I was drinking in the loving look on his face, positive that mine reflected his. "Night, love." He whispered before waving to everyone else and stalking into his room.

"Wow." Amy whispered breathlessly beside me. She had got an up close and personal look at her best friend and her long-time crush kissing, this _so_ wasn't awkward.

"Yeah." I whispered just as breathlessly, before dragging Amy behind me to my room. "Night Valentina! Come on Jasmine." I yelled behind me. I opened the door and lead her through, letting go of her wrist to flop on the bed.

"Wow." Amy stated in appreciation as Jasmine walked in behind her.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to walk into this room again without seeing _that_!" Jasmine's face was twisted into a look of disgust as she gestured wildly towards the bed.

"They were doing _it_ in this bed! Ew, I so can't sleep in it now!" Amy exclaimed making me blush.

"We weren't doing _it_! We were about to, it was foreplay." I huffed crossing my arms and blushing wildly.

"Still!" Amy exclaimed. "So you're with Alek?"

"Yeah." I smiled dreamily. "I didn't tell you because it was happening so fast."

"That's for sure." Amy grumbled.

"Its always that way for Mai." Jasmine shrugged, indifferently. "Its not a big deal until they mark each other." I sighed in relief, Jasmine hadn't noticed what was about to happen when she walked in.

"Mark?" Amy asked, almost as if she wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

"When two Mai want to make their relationship official they mark each other to make their claim." Jasmine explained.

"Like, how?" Amy asked curiously.

"They dig their claws into their partner's left thigh and scratch." I explained to my best friend.

"Like _with their claws all_ the way in?" Amy gasped out, looked horrified.

"Yeah, and if they want claim the other as their life mate, they bite over the scratches. Its essentially marriage for the Mai." Jasmine further explained.

"That's insane! Doesn't it hurt?" Amy exclaimed.

"It does, but not as much as you would think, we're a very masochistic race, its an enjoyable pain; I'm told that you feel extremely satisfied after being marked." Jasmine shrugged, this gave me some reassurance, I hadn't even thought about the pain.

"_Never_ tell Paul about this! Next thing you know he'll be trying to scratch_ my _thigh up!" Amy narrowed her eyes at me.

"Trust me, I won't" I laughed before yawning. "Hey guys, I'm really tired, are you ready for bed?" I asked Amy.

"I so can't sleep in here!" Amy chuckled.

"I understand!" Jasmine exclaimed "You can stay in my room, if you want?"

"Please." Amy begged making Jasmine laugh, and me blush harder.

"_Fine!_" I huffed. "I'll just go sleep with Alek then!" I jokingly started stomping towards the door, before turning toward them with a look, "And _not_ in that way you sickos, get your minds our of the gutter!" They had a good laugh as I stomped towards Alek's room. I heard them chatting happily with each other as they went to Jasmine's room. I smiled happily as I crawled into bed with a sleeping Alek, knowing that my two best girl friends were getting along.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm so sorry that it took so long, my cousin has been visiting. <strong>

Reviews make for faster updates!


	9. Chapter 8

**Marked**

_**A Nine Lives of Chloe King Fan-fiction**_

**by: **_Avvithespaz_

**Genre: **Romance/Comedy

**Rated: **T/M

**Pairing(s): **Slight Chloe/Brian at the beginning (barf) but a happy ending! ***Chloe/Alek***

**Summary: **Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!

**Setting: **The general hangouts of one Miss Chloe King! February of 2011

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.

**Warning(s): **There will be M in later chapters but it will be posted as a different story so those who don't wish to read it don't have to.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>Hanging and folding new inventory was probably the single most mundane thing about my job. I was in a daze as my arms repeated the same motions over and over again on auto-pilot while I hummed along to "Strip Me" by Natasha Bedingfield. My eyes scanned the empty vintage clothing shop before moving to the connecting coffee shopused bookstore; they landed on Jasmine as she did her homework at one of the tables. I snapped my eyes to the door as a the bell over it dinged, out of the corner of my eye I could see that Jasmine had looked up as well_._ We relaxed as Amy walked happily up to the counter.

"Hihi Bestie!" Amy stated happily as she rested her hands on the counter in front of me.

"Where were you today?" I asked curiously. Amy hadn't been at school today, in fact I hadn't seen her since last night.

"Well, I was so tired when I got back home that I lied to my dads and told them I was cramping real bad. They told me I could stay home." Amy smiled, proud of herself. "So what did I miss today?"

"Nothing really, but we had a pop quiz on _The Great Gatsby_." I shrugged.

"Okay, but what _else_ happened today? I want every detail of your day." Amy stated, nodding her head and smiling. I rolled my eyes, knowing what she wanted to hear.

"I woke up before Alek this morning." I started smiling girlishly and biting the side of my bottom lip. "He looks _so_ cute when he's sleeping Amy!" I squealed, hearing Jasmine gag from the coffee shop next door, which made me laugh. "Anyway, I got up and got ready; I decided to wear this." I continued stepping from behind the counter to show her that I was wearing black jeggings under a long sleeved army green button up shirt dress that was clinched at my waist with a thick black belt. My hair was left down and I had a leopard print silk scarf fashionably tied around my neck and leopard print flats graced my feet; the two finger ring that Amy had given me was on my left hand.

"Very nice." Amy complimented.

"Thank you." I mock bowed before returning to my task and the rest of my day. "We went to school and everyone was still spreading rumors; did you know that I'm blackmailing Alek to be with me?" I stated making Amy look at me in disbelief. "Oh yeah, if he doesn't sleep with me then he'll be deported back to London." I continued the ridiculous rumor.

"There is_ no way _anyone actually believes that, right?" Amy asked while laughing.

"I don't think so, but some people are stupid." I shrugged before grabbing the new inventory and proceeding to stock them throughout the store. "Actually, the only people who don't seem to be thinking anything dramatic is Alek's jocko buddies." I informed my best friend. "They just think we're friends with benefits."

"People just can't handle things out of the norm." Amy sighed, while looking through the clothes.

"Very true." I agreed. We stayed in a relative silence as Amy continued looking through the store as I continued to restock the shelves and racks.

"So what do you plan on giving Paul for his birthday?" Amy stated as she started looking through the men's clothing.

"I think I'm going to give him a day of Mai training; that or make this big ceremony looking thing and bribe Jasmine or Valentina to answer his every question for an hour." I chuckled, imagining Paul's face.

"Oh please do the Mai training! Like, you should warn him in advance so he will start working out now." Amy exclaimed making me laugh. "What? Is it so bad that I want my boyfriend to have a six-pack?" Amy yelled throwing her hands up in the air making me almost die in laughter. Amy hurried and got out her phone quickly dialing Paul's number and putting it to my ear. It rang twice before my comic book loving friend picked up the phone.

"_Hello Pretty Lady._" Paul answered in a deep voice.

"Hey to you too Paul." I chuckled out, pushing the gag away.

"_Chloe! Why are you calling on Amy's phone?_" I could hear how embarrassed he was.

"She wanted me to give you a hint about your birthday present." I shrugged even though he couldn't see me.

"_My birthday isn't for another month._" Paul stated, making me roll my eyes.

"I know that, I'm giving you the hint _now._ '_Its something Mai related, so you better bulk up! Otherwise you'll get seriously beat up_." I stated in an eery voice before hanging up the phone and tossing it to Amy who giggled and clapped in excitement. "Happy?" I asked before returning to my work.

"Very." She stated as a costumer walked in, I quickly did my job and helped the lady with what she needed. As she left Amy turned back towards me. "So I want no details, but what happened last night?" She smiled mischievously at me.

"Nothing actually, Alek was asleep when I went in there, he only woke up long enough to make sure it was me and open his arms for me to lay in." I sighed dreamily making Amy squeal.

"I am _so_ jealous!" She squealed while bouncing around the store. The bell over the door _dinged_ again as the last person I wanted to see walked through it.

"Hey Chloe." Brain smiled at me as he came through the doorway and into Varese Vintage.

"Oh look its Jasmine!" Amy exclaimed pointing to my other best girl friend, who looked shocked at her name being yelled loudly. "I'm gonna go talk to _her_ now!" Amy took off into the coffee shop and plopped herself in front of Jasmine. I stared at her in disbelief, she did _not_ just leave me here! I sent her a glare before turning slowly back to Brain and plastered on a fake smile.

"Hey Brian." I said politely.

"Listen, I wanted to say how sorry I was for the comment I made the other day; and I'm sorry I haven't called. I was kind of embarrassed about what I said and wanted to have the guts to apologize in person." Brain explained sheepishly, with a half smile on his face. He was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet with his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets.

"Its alright Brian. A lot has been going on the past few days." I shrugged, returning to my post behind the counter.

"I kind of wanted to make it up to you, so I got us reservations tonight at this Italian place that has the most amazing veal-" Brian began but I was forced to cut him off.

"I can't do that Brian." I winced, this was going to be harder than I thought. I started rubbing the back of my neck. Brian looked really brokenhearted and it killed me to see him like this, I shouldn't have strung him along for so long. He reached forward tenderly and grabbed my wrist, bringing my hand towards him. The ring I was wearing caught my scarf, pulling it down a little on the left side. I felt too bad for the man in front of me to take my hand back like I wanted to; but I didn't need to feel uncomfortable for long as he dropped my hand.

"What's on your neck?" Brain asked with a bit of an edge to his voice, my eyes widened as I realized what my scarf revealed

"Brian-" I started off but he didn't let me explain.

"I thought that the reason we weren't _actually_ together was because you were scared! Not because you were getting it somewhere else." Brian exclaimed in surprise.

"Brian, you're in college; it would have been weird to be with you. Plus, I wasn't with anyone until a few days ago." I explained quietly, his pain was my fault.

"Its that cocky British guy isn't it?" Brain asked, his voice suddenly turning cold, I flinched momentarily reminded of my dream. Brain put his hands on the sides of his head, spinning once on his heel in frustration before leaning over the counter; pleading at me with his eyes. "He's no good for you, Chloe. I know guys like him! _That_ is all he wants." Brian whispered pointing to my hickey.

"Brian, you may know guys _like_ Alek, but you don't know_ Alek._ He would never do that to me." I whispered back at him, furious that he would dare insult my mate. Brian groaned and put his head in his hands, his back hunched with his elbows resting on the glass jewelry display that served as a counter.

"You are obviously already under his charm. Listen, I don't like you with him, but you're not gonna listen to me, no girl _ever_ does; but I'll be here for you Chloe. You have my number, call me when sense unfortunately smacks you in the face." Brian sighed. "I'll see you around." He said as he sulked out the door, looking extremely frustrated. I felt really bad about how he found out, but I didn't like what he said about my mate; I grumbled about foolish humans as I fixed the scarf in the mirror, making sure it covered the mark before finishing up my shift.

* * *

><p>"So, I've noticed one recurring thing in our training the last few nights." Jasmine commented as she and Amy walked with me after I closed up.<p>

"And what would that be?" I asked curiously.

"Your flexibility. You haven't been stretching after training so your muscles are beginning to build up; that's why we're canceling training and doing some intense yoga tonight." Jasmine informed me as we hopped into Amy's car and she began to drive us to the condo.

"Yoga?" Amy asked excitedly. "Can I join?"

"Sure." I said before Jasmine could answer. "I've never done yoga before."

"You're naturally flexible." Jasmine assured me. "Think of it as training; you have all the instincts and genetics to be amazing at it, but you need to practice and perfect it."

"Alright then." I nodded as we pulled up at the condo. We quickly got out and giggling took the elevator to the 18th floor. No one was home as we walked into 1803; Jasmine went to her room to get ready and Amy and I went to mine. I let her borrow some of my new workout gear as we headed back to the livingroom where Jasmine was waiting.

"Okay we need to warm up before we do any major stretching." Jasmine instructed as she began to direct Amy and I, making us warm up but rolling our shoulders and doing squats, kicks, and punches. "Now that your hearts are racing we're going to start with sun salutations." Jasmine again took lead and corrected our postures and positions as we began our hour of yoga. "Breathe deeply through your nose and out your mouth. All the way in, and all the way out." Jasmine instructed softly while Amy and I were twisting our bodies into the position that Jasmine took with ease.

Towards the end of our workout, we were in Bridge Pose, which was when you're arms were flat on the floor with your palms down, and you're knees were bent , your feet directly under them. My legs were in perfect position, hips width apart and my pelvis and chest lifted off of the ground; my shoulders and neck relaxed on the floor. We were doing kegels as well, which is where you squeeze your vaginal muscles, when the jockos walked in.

"Well isn't this a nice thing to see after a long practice." Terry smirked looking at Jasmine with desire burning in his eyes.

"Alek, why didn't you tell me you were bringing your friends over?" Jasmine asked calmly before instructing us to ease out of the position one vertebra at a time; which Amy and I did. I was blushing in embarrassment now, wishing that I had choose to wear more than a pair of shorts and a sporty-ish bra from Frederick's.

"Didn't know I'd be coming home to this." Alek stated cockily, I could hear the lust in his voice as he looked me over.

"Damn King, I didn't know you were this flexible." Mike whistled as he kneeled down next to my head.

"Mike, back off." Alek stated harshly.

"Oh, I think I hit a nerve." Mike chuckled before poking my exposed hickey and walking over to the kitchen.

"Ignore the idiots and go into King Pigeon Pose." Jasmine stated softly. I tired my best to do as she said. For King Pigeon Pose you start out standing with your back straight on your knees, then you did a back bend until your head was resting on the floor between your feet and your hands held your heels firmly. I felt like such a cheater, this came too easy too me. Amy only had a slight difficulty seeing as she took gymnastics until she was twelve and has stayed relatively active since.

"Damn." Davin whispered.

"Can you all stop ogling my girl _and_ my cousin?" Alek asked his friends, though his eyes didn't leave me.

"I'm not ogling either of them." Davin chuckled as Jasmine instructed us to lift ourselves out of our current positions. "I think we're done for the day." Jasmine laughed as we strutted back into my room, I told Amy she could take a shower in my bathroom as I grabbed my clothes from earlier and headed back into the hall.

"Alek?" I called out as I walked back into the main room, trying not to blush as they all turned their attention to me. "Um, I'm gonna use your shower, 'cause Amy is using the one in my room. Is that okay?"

"As long as I can join you." Alek smirked looking over at me, making his stupid Jock friends laugh.

"You have your friends over Alek." I couldn't stop the blush this time; I didn't like how he was treating me in front of his friends.

"We can leave." Terry chuckled.

"You can use my shower, Chloe." Alek answered me, he probably realized why I was staring to clam up, I smiled and excused myself to his bathroom; training my ears to the conversation happening in the main room.

_"Dude, we so could be going, I mean you gotta eat bro." _Mike chuckled making me shudder in disgust, I hated the way some guys talked.

_"She was uncomfortable Mike, leave him be; he didn't press it. I think Al here wants to keep this one around."_ Davin laughed.

_"They grow up so fast."_ I heard Terry fake sob before laughing.

_"I do actually. Chloe King is..." _I heard Alek chuckling softly _"Something else entirely." _I smiled, he was still putting up a front in front of his friends, but he was letting his caring side show a bit.

_"Man, that chick has got you **whipped**." _Terry chuckled.

_"Damn, you're acting like Davin, Al! You're whipped and you **like** it!"_ Mike groaned out as if some great tragedy had happened.

_"What do you mean like me?"_ Davin asked sounding offended.

_"Dav, Claire has had you whipped for about two **years** now!" _Mike explained as if he was disgusted with Davin.

_"Didn't stop him from looking at Crazy Amy did it?" _Terry chuckled.

_"Hey, I can look all I want; Claire and I have an agreement. She knows that it is only gonna make us argue if she tries to make me stop checking out other girls. She says as long as I don't touch and that when I'm with her I'm thinking about her; then she's cool" _I rolled my eyes and began tuning them out as Davin changed the subject to how much Mike sucked at picking girls up. I giggled at how stupid boys were as I took my time bathing.

By the time I got out Mike and Terry had left, joking that they couldn't even look at their two friends anymore. When he saw me Davin waved then stood up claiming that Claire wanted him to come over. I went and sat down on the couch with Alek.

"I'm sorry I said that in front of them; I honestly didn't think." Alek stated, not looking at me.

"Yeah, that didn't make me feel all that great." I sighed, scooting closer to him.

"I could tell." He said looking at me in the eyes, half smiling in an apologetic fashion_._

"Its just that everyone at school is calling me a slut, and I just felt like I was when you said it like that." I whispered quietly. Alek pulled me close to him and we just sat there hugging for a minute. Alek place his index finger under my chin and lifted my face to look at him, he leaned down slowly about to capture my lips.

"Mom is caught up in Sacramento and she won't be home until early tomorrow morning." Jasmine informed us as she walked into the main room, making Alek growl "So, I was thinking we'd go get some sushi for supper." She continued, I smiled in a teasing manner at Alek before dancing out of his arms and over to Jasmine.

"That sounds fantastic!" I smiled as Amy came out of my room. "Amy we're getting sushi."

"Well its a good thing I'm not staying for dinner." Amy chuckled as she walked towards us.

"You don't like sushi?" Alek asked with his eyebrow raised. "Who doesn't like sushi?"

"Me." Amy stated pointing towards herself. "Why doesn't it surprise me that all you cat people like raw fish?"

"I'll walk you down after I order from Okoze." Jasmine stated as she pulled out the take-out menu and her cell-phone.

"I'm glad you hung out with us today." I said hugging her as she grabbed her purse and got ready to leave.

"I am too." She smiled. Jasmine came up beside us and lead Amy out of the condo. "Bye Chloe! Bye Alek!"

"Bye Amy!" I smiled and Alek gave a short wave. I looked towards him as he stood up from the couch and walked towards me smiling.

"I really can not stand that she is _always _interrupting us." Alek complained making me chuckle as he stood in front of me. I hopped onto the counter, allowing him to stand between my legs as our lips met, quickly making up for lost time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

Reviews make for faster updates!

ALSO: QUESTION! Is it sad that when I just re-watched the Pilot episode, that I can see myself reacting like Amy did when Chloe said that Alek tried to kiss her?

Also I don't know if any of you even care what Terry, Michael (Mike), and Davin look like BUT if you do just go re-watch the Pilot episode they are the three guys with Alek in his first appearance. I hope I've given you a good enough description so that I don't _have_ to tell you who's who; but I will anyway. So Terry is the guy on the left, Mike is in the middle with the red hair, and Davin is the one with the black hair on the right. If you want to know where you can watch the Pilot episode you can watch it for free on Hulu! or on ABCFamily


	10. Chapter 9

**Marked  
><strong>

_**A Nine Lives of Chloe King Fan-fiction**_

**by: **_Avvithespaz_

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Rated:** T/M

**Pairing(s):** Slight Chloe/Brian at the beginning (barf) but a happy ending! ***Chloe/Alek***

**Summary:** Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!

**Setting:** The general hangouts of one Miss Chloe King! February of 2011

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt

**Warning(s): THIS CHAPTER HAS 'M' IN IT FINE I CHEATED! I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT! THOUGH IT ISN'T THE FULL 'M' SCENE THE REST OF THE SCENE WILL BE POSTED AS '_MARKED: UNRATED'_ which is now up, so please be looking out for it if you want to read some sex scenes.! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>It was interesting being the only three people in the condo; quite in a good way and strangely comfortable. Just being with my new best friend and the person that I <em>think<em> is my new boyfriend; Alek and I had never really talked about our titles in the human aspect. Speaking of the British Mai, I was cuddled up to him on the couch watching _Due Date_; Jasmine was sitting in the chair watching with us, much to Alek's annoyance. Watching a movie with these two was so much different than watching a movie with Amy and Paul; we always commented on the movies we watched. When characters made stupid decisions we called them out on it and if the movie was based on a book we compared and contrast the movie and its novel. Sitting here with Alek and Jasmine, we were silent; only making noise when we laughed at the appropriate times. It was nice in a different way, meaning I actually watched the entire movie and didn't get distracted by a conversation about how we would have handled the situation.

As the credits rolled I heard Jasmine let out a long and exaggerated yawn before standing up and collecting our plates from earlier. "Well, I'm exhausted." Jasmine stated as she began rinsing off the plates and putting them in the dishwasher. "How about you two?"

"I'm getting there." I stated as I forced my body to move away from Alek and head towards the kitchen. I helped Jasmine clean up, sneaking glances at my mate who was steadily texting someone on his brand new iPhone. I tried to fight my curiosity as I went to grab our glasses from the coffee table; I was just turning back to the kitchen when his phone rang.

"What?" He demanded as he picked his phone up. I could hear the other person speaking in a deep voice.

_"Aleksandr, we need your orders. You know we can do nothing otherwise."_ The person on the other line spoke calmly, but with an edge of urgency that I didn't miss.

"I don't know what you want from me right now Ammon." I tried to act as though I was not listening but I don't think I did a very good job of it.

_"It is not just me! You may not be old enough to lead just yet but you still give final orders. Stanley is dead; you need to help us out here."_ The voice of the mysterious Ammon demanded from the other end of the line.

"I don't _know_ who to pick; I haven't kept up with the London Pride!" Alek exclaimed standing up from the couch, he began to pace.

_"You know you are suppose to keep tight ties to them; its **your **Pride!"_ Ammon seemed very frustrated as he lectured Alek. _"Just come to the Ritz Carlton; they've come all the way to see you."_

"You know they're here to do more than see me." Alek hissed into the phone as he began putting on his shoes.

_"That may be true but right now you're their concern."_ Ammon confessed as Alek went to pull on his jacket.

"Fine, I'm coming but I'm not staying longer than an hour." Alek stated before hanging up the phone and turning to Jasmine and I. "I need to go talk to some people from the London Pride; I won't be more than an hour or so." He stated looking nervous.

"Alright." I nodded, though I didn't know exactly why he was needed. Alek looked at me, his eyes softening as he reached for me. I happily grabbed his hand and let him pull me into a good-bye kiss. "I love you." I whispered as he pulled away. I opened my eyes to see him sporting a sweet smile, as opposed to his usual cocky smirk.

"I love you too." He replied softly before waving to Jasmine; he made sure he had his phone, keys, and wallet before leaving. I crossed my arms over my chest before turning to Jasmine.

"So, what was that all about?" I asked her while moving a hand to play with the hair in front of my right ear.

"The Alphas of all the Prides in the UK were having this big meeting about a month back and the Order took a hit out on them. It was a surprise attack and they were horribly outnumbered; so they were slaughtered. The Prides have been in turmoil for a while now. You know, really big Prides wanting to split and small prides wanting to join up; its just been a really big mess with them not having their blood Alpha anymore." Jasmine tried to explain.

"What the hell is a blood Alpha?" I asked looking at her.

"Mai Prides are a lot like a monarchy; if an Alpha states his dominance and everyone recognizes that he is the Alpha, its almost like he is a king or she is a queen. The Alpha is given a blessing by Baset and his family is considered to be blessed to rule, no questions asked. My Uncle Viktor, Alek's dad was blessed to rule not only the London Pride but the Prides of the UK; which makes Alek the next blood Alpha. Phillip Stanley has been the temporary Alpha since Uncle Viktor's death; but he was killed last month. They need Alek to appoint them a new alpha to stand in for him until he turns twenty-one."

"So Alek is like a prince." I stated looking at my friend in disbelief.

"In a way, yeah. Except that Alphas and their Prides are more like generals and their armies than kings and their subjects. You know what, the dynamics of a Pride are _really_ hard to explain." Jasmine huffed in annoyance.

"No, I get what you mean; The Alpha isn't a figurehead who is pampered and sits on his or her ass all day, they actually lead." I stated, making sure that I did indeed get what she was saying.

"Yes, you could say that we're like one big family and the Alpha is the patriarch." Jasmine clarified.

"Alright then, now on to a bigger and more pressing question: Who is Ammon?" I finally got the chance to ask.

"You don't know who Ammon is? Chloe, you've meet him!" Jasmine laughed.

"Have I?" I asked racking my brain for a memory.

"He's tall, dark, from Egypt?" Jasmine tried jogging my memory, but at my blank stare she continued. "Anyway, Ammon is like my father figure. He was one of my Uncle Viktor's friends." Jasmine shrugged not really wanting to go into detail.

"That's all I'm gonna get?" I asked, looking at her disbelief.

"I don't tell the story very well." Jasmine shrugged not meeting my eye. "You can ask Ammon next time you see him." Jasmine was acting weird, but I shrugged it off, chalking it up to her being so tired.

"Alright." I stated. "You can go to bed if you want, I'll finish up in here." I offered almost surprised when she accepted and went to bed with a nod. I quickly put the dishwasher on and started wiping the counters down. I looked around, disappointed when there was nothing else for me to do. I looked to the clock hanging near me, it was only 11. I sighed before heading to my room.

I walked into my room and over to the dresser, quickly reaching into one of the drawers for my pajamas when my eye caught something else. A mischievous smile crossed my face as I reached in a pulled out a lace bustier that Jasmine and I bought from Frederick's. It was a creme color with a black lace lining; it was tight with a matching g-string. I hurried and changed into the lace garments and checked myself in the mirror. It was very flattering and it made my breast look amazing; I went back to the drawer and pulled out the thigh high black stockings and slipping them on, hooking them to the bustier.

Quickly, I rushed to the bathroom, taking time to check and make sure my hair was still nice. I took the time to brush my teeth thoroughly before doing touch-ups to my makeup. I spritz some of my perfume on my pulse points as I took a moment to be glad that I had shaved this morning. Smiling at myself before going into my room and grabbing a pair of black stilettos and slipping them on. I took a sideways glance into the mirror and smiled before strutting out of my room and over to Alek's.

Opening the doors I surveyed his room, taking in how neat the room was, the only thing out of place was his disheveled bed. I strode forward working quickly on straightening out the fabric on his bed, delighted by the smell of my mate that resided in this room. I bit my lip lightly and turned off his light before crawling onto of the blankets and lying out on the middle of the large mattress. My body was on fire at the thought of him, I could feel it humming in anticipation.

I unfortunately had to wait for about fifteen minutes before I heard his heartbeat as it steadily drew closer. I could barely contain my excitement as I heard his key slip into the lock and grant him access to the condo; I listened as he removed his jacket and shoes before sighing and heading toward the room. I watched with slitted eyes as Alek opened the door to his room, and flip on the light switch; when his eyes landed on me he jumped slightly in surprise.

"You know, if I were an assassin you'd be dead by now." I smirked at him as I raised myself up onto my elbows. I watched as his mind began to fully register the situation, his eyes had turned into slits and a smirk had started to grace his gorgeous features. Alek chuckled as he turned to lock the door he had just entered; proceeding to the large window across from me, locking it and pulling the curtains shut. "Is all that necessary?" I asked him while giggling.

"I refuse to allow our relationship to become _The Chronicles of Cock Blocking Jasmine_." Alek responded making me laugh. I noticed his gaze as it roamed over my body, as mine did the same to his. He quickly rid himself of the tight shirt and pants that clothed his muscular body. I could feel my heart beat faster as I looked over his chiseled torso down to the "V" of his hip bones; my eyes following his happy rail to the edge of his navy blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He smirked as he crawled his way onto the bed, looking like an animal stalking his prey; this look sent shivers down my spine as he crawled towards me. "I could get use to coming home to this." Alek smirked as he settled himself in between my now open legs.

Smiling I reached up to cup the back of his neck with my right hand and bring his face closer to me. "Is that so?" I purred in his ear before biting the lobe harshly. He hissed in pleasure before grabbing my hips, pushing them farther into his mattress as he captured my lips in a demanding kiss. I had no idea where this sudden confidence came from, there was the part of my brain that was reprimanding me for practically throwing myself at Alek. Yet, I could care less, Alek was my mate and I wanted him to be where was. He bit my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth making me moan in appreciation. His right hand left my hip and traveled to my breast, cupping the soft flesh and giving it a squeeze as his tongue slipped past my lips.

I had to restrain myself from thrusting mt hips forward as I moaned, my mate chuckling above me as he explored my mouth. I hesitantly pushed my tongue against his, engaging it in a playful dance while his hand continued to kneed my breast, his thumb circling my nipple. I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding my hips into his; the heel of my stiletto scraped lightly at his thigh making him groan in pleasure. I moved my hands to his back as I pressed my nails into the muscles and dragging them down, leaving ribbons of red flesh in their wake. Grabbing his ass, I pushed him closer to me; for the first time tonight I felt his bulge press into me. Our moans were synchronized at the feeling before I pushed his shoulders and rolled our bodies, succeeding in me straddling his hips.

I moved to sit up, Alek's hand moving to again rest on my hips; I smiled looking down at my mate. I moved my hands from being pinned behind his back to his abs; spreading my fingers wide, I let them roam over his torso. I loved feeling his muscle tense under my hands, loved watching them ripple as I gazed at the magnificent body under mine. I slid myself down, so that I was straddling his thighs before leaning forward and placing a kiss on the lower muscles of his bulging six pack, following up with a nip at the heated flesh. My nails were gliding along his sides, to light to heart but hard enough not to tickle him; he groaned in delight as I began dragging my tongue over and up his torso. Rising onto my knees I moved my hands, placing my left hand onto his forearm to hold myself up, I used my right one to hold my hair back as I continued to lick, kiss, and bite him.

"Chloe." He moaned out softly, making me smile triumphantly as he lightly pushed me into a sitting position. Our eyes locked, gazing into his slitted eyes I could see how they were glazed over with lust. Alek sat up and leaned his back against the headboard before pulling me close again using my hips; he made quick work of removing the hooks that attached my thigh high stockings to the built in garter belt of my bustier. Alek's hands slipped to the bottom of my lace top. "As much as I hate to do it, _this_ has to come off." He whispered huskily before moving the lace up and over my head with slight difficulty, tossing it to the side.

I moaned as Alek leaned forward and caught my nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud, his left hand coming up to cup the other one. His ministrations were driving me wild as he pulled at my nipple with his teeth. My eyes were twitching, trying to roll into the back of my head as I played with Alek's hair, not wanting his head to move. He switched breast quickly, making work of my left nipple now, his hands working on my right. I was hazy, my body tingling as he flicked his tongue over me.

I was in such a lust filled haze that I didn't notice his movements until my head was slammed against the pillows as he flipped us over roughly. He came forward, crashing his lips against mine, giving me a deep but all to short kiss before moving downwards, kissing through the valley of my breast and down my stomach. He nipped at my skin once or twice before he reached the edge of my g-string. Looking up into my eyes he smirked before hooking his fingers in the sides, slowly pulling them down my legs, then tossing them over his shoulder. He pulled my stilettos off by their heels and lightly tossed them to the side so they wouldn't break anything. He went to my right thigh, slowly bringing the sheer material down, kissing the new skin that it exposed before tossing it; he moved to my left leg, grabbing the stocking slowly and easing it off of my skin. He quickly put his mouth to my thigh, leaving small marks as he bite into the flesh, removing the last piece of clothing from my body. His clawed hands replaced his mouth as it began to move north, closer to my center.

I gave out a strangled moan as he slid his tongue between my folds, tasting me for the first time. He used his left hand to push my legs farther apart as he searched for my clit; his right hand was posing itself at the junction of my thigh and pelvis. I moaned loudly as he found the bud of nerves, giving it his full attention; tongue flicking, and moving over it. I felt myself grow warmer, could feel juices leaking out of my body. I was lost, the pleasure building up; my head thrown back and my hips straining closer to Alek's tongue.

Pain shot through my thigh as Alek's claws broke my skin, sliding to the tips of his fingers; his hand started to move, dragging down my thigh quickly, tearing my skin open. I chocked back a sob as tears began leaking from my eyes, there was too much pain. I felt Alek's claws leave my body as he moved quickly to my face, kissing me in apology; ignoring the taste of myself that lingered on his tongue, I kissed him back.

"Shh, love. Calm down, the pain will leave in a minute." Alek whispered softly against my lips. I breathed deeply, trying to push the pain out of my mind and focus on Alek. I looked into his eyes, noticing they were back to their normal brown as he looked over me in concern; I could see my blue eyes reflected in his. His eyes flickered back down to my thigh, turning back into slits he smirked looking at the bloody mark. I chanced a look as well, noticing that it was already healing slightly leaving garish scars on my skin; they were beautiful in a cruel way. I felt my eyes turn back into slits as pride took over the pain, I was marked.

* * *

><p>Reviews make for faster updates!<p>

**Warning(s): SO YEAH, THIS CHAPTER HAD 'M' IN IT FINE I CHEATED! I'M SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO READ IT! THOUGH IT ISN'T THE FULL 'M' SCENE THE REST OF THE SCENE WILL BE POSTED AS '_Marked: Unrated'_** **which is up now, so please be looking out for it if you want to read some sex scenes! If you don't want to read it that's okay, you will be missing nothing except Alek being marked. Other than that, no major details.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Marked**

_**A Nine Lives of Chloe King Fan-fiction**_

**by: **_Avvithespaz_

**Genre: **Romance/Comedy

**Rated: **T/M

**Pairing(s): **Slight Chloe/Brian at the beginning (barf) but a happy ending! ***Chloe/Alek***

**Summary: **Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!

**Setting: **The general hangouts of one Miss Chloe King! February of 2011

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.

**Warning(s): 'M' parts are posted in Marked:Unrated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 (Chloe's P.O.V.)<br>**

***BEFORE YOU READ! 'MARKED: UNRATED' has been posted! This is the 'M' version of Chapter 9 which is where Alek is marked! If you don't want to read it, you don't have to read it, you will not be lost in this story if you don't***

* * *

><p>Waking up was normally such a peaceful time for me; a time to stretch and mentally prepare myself for the day ahead. I was apparently not going to be given that luxury today.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Valentina's angry voice broke through my sleep induced haze, making my eyes snap open. "Please tell me you were just training or _something_ in your bed, and _that_ is why there is blood all over your sheets, Alek!" I stiffened in my mate's arms as he moved to sit up.

"Valentina, you know that sound ridiculous, right?" Alek questioned her, rolling his shoulders and stretching.

"Oh my gods, Aleksandr! How could you _do_ this?" Valentina exclaimed, putting her hands to her head. "Put some clothes on and meet me in the main room." The Alpha of the San Fransisco Pride growled before turning on her heel and slamming the door to my room. Confusion was the only thing I felt right now; my head still foggy from sleep.

I turned and watched Alek get out of bed, he winced slightly as he put weight on his left leg; my eyes zeroed in on his thigh. This was the first time I had seen his mark completely free of blood, and it was beautiful. I smiled as pride made my chest swell; I quickly followed his example, pain shooting through my left leg as it touched the ground making me cry out lightly.

"Are you alright, love?" Alek whispered as he caught me in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit sore." I giggled, blushing at his naked body pressed against mine, focusing on a painting that graced the guest bedroom wall.

"Don't tell me you're nervous around me?" Alek chuckled, grabbing my chin and pulling me towards his lips, a soft peck was all he gave me before pulling away.

"No, not nervous, just a little self conscious?" I muttered, quickly walking towards my dresser, grabbing a pair of blue lace boyshorts and silk nude pushup bra, quickly slipping them on.

"There is nothing for you to be self conscious about. I'm perfectly fine with it." He stated, pointing to his naked form as an example.

"Yes, because you have so much to be embarrassed about, Adonis." I rolled my eyes as I moved toward the closet; flipping the switch and opening the doors.

"I am _extremely_ good looking." Alek nodded, smirking at me. "But then again, so are you." I rolled my eyes at him, opening my mouth to retort.

_"ALEK GO TO YOUR ROOM AND GET DRESSED!"_ Valentina screeched from the other room making Alek roll his eyes before walking towards me. Sweeping me into his arms he leaned his head down, pressing his lips to mine passionately. "I love you." Alek whispered as he pulled away, turning on his heel to walk towards the door.

"I love you too." I smiled as he winked, walking out of my room in his naked glory. Smiling I turned back to my closet.

"_OHMYGODS! WHY WOULD YOU WALK AROUND NAKED, ALEK? THAT IS **NOT** SOMETHING I WANT TO SEE!"_ Jasmine yelled in disgust, my eyes widened as I burst out laughing, clutching my side as I sunk to the ground. "_ITS NOT FUNNY, CHLOE!"_ Jasmine shrieked making me laugh even harder. I eventually picked myself off of the floor and continued my search for an outfit. It was harder than normal, as the Mai part of me wanted to pick something that would show off my mark to the world, while my human side was saying that it was too damn cold to wear booty shorts.

I finally picked out a pair of dark washed boyfriend jeans, with a white form fitting button down shirt tucked into the waist. A thick black blazer was thrown over the button down, and I added a pretty bohemian styled red scarf and a pair of black wedged clogs. I went to the bathroom and did my normal routine, brushing my teeth thoroughly and putting on some natural looking makeup. My hair was hopeless this morning so I threw it into a cute messy bun. This outfit was more Amy, but I truly liked how it looked on me, so I shrugged it off and walked into the living room.

My eyes instantly gravitated towards Alek, who was sitting on the couch in another one of his tight long sleeved shirts and a pair of just the right amount of loose jeans. His face was stony as he looked at Valentina; as I took her in I almost took a step back, she looked furious.

"Come Chloe, _sit_." Valentina stated, motioning towards the couch, I quickly did as she asked. "What in the world possessed the two of you to do this?" Her voice had turned to a hiss.

"Aunt Val, she's my _mate_! We marked each other, what's the big deal?" Alek shot back at her.

"Chloe is the _Uniter_ Alek!" Valentina exclaimed, looking at her nephew as if she had never seen him before.

"So if Chloe _wasn't_ the Uniter, you wouldn't be mad?" Alek asked looking at his Aunt in disbelief.

"Alek, I am happy that you found your mate, really I am. I'm happy that it is Chloe!" Valentina exclaimed looking at us. "I'm just not happy that you didn't wait until she united our people! Until she was on her last life." Valentina stated looking at Alek, I really hated when she talked about me like I wasn't here.

"Valentina, do you want us to apologize for sleeping together?" I asked in defeat.

"I don't care that you slept together! As long as you still train and use protection, go ahead! Fuck like rabbits!" Valentina exclaimed, my eyes widened slightly. I can not believe that I'm so stupid. Valentina looked between us before her eyes set ablaze, she stood and walked towards Alek, hitting him upside the head harshly. "YOU DIDN'T USE _PROTECTION?_" Valentina screeched at him. "I though I taught you better than that Aleksandr Viktor Petrov!"

I looked at Alek pleadingly, foolishly begging him to tell me that he had put a condom on, that I just didn't see it; but his eyes met mine, and the look of panic confirmed my fears. "Oh my gods, I think I'm going to be sick." I whispered out pathetically, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Chloe." Alek stated, reaching out for me, trying to reassure me. I would have let him comfort me, would have let him hold me and push away my fears; Valentina's hand smacked his, making him bring it back to his body.

"You two have forced my hand in this." Valentina stated harshly crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm stitching up your marks." She stated. Resentment and anger filled my chest, my eyes blazing as I looked at her. I wasn't quite sure why I was so furious at her, but what she had said was a horrifying possibility.

"Like _hell_ you will!" Alek exclaimed, standing up to his full height about five inches taller than his aunt. "There is no way I'm allowing you to do that! We'll _leave_!" Alek exclaimed angrily, his eyes blazing as he looked at his aunt.

"Why?" I asked, looking at Alek.

"If she were to stitch up our marks, it would mean that we regret what happened; that we renounce each other and take back the vows we made last night." Alek exclaimed, pointing to his aunt accusingly.

"_No!_" I exclaimed angrily, standing up. "Tell me the truth Valentina, are you made that we had sex? Or that we didn't use protection? Or that we marked each other?" I asked her, my eyes blazing.

"That you marked each other!" Valentina stated angrily, "And that you didn't use protection but that goes without saying!" She sighed sitting down in one of the many armchairs scattered around the main room of the condo, placing her head in her hands. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for the two of you. You found your mate and its a very special time. I just wish you would have waited to do this at a better time."

"Why?" Alek asked looking at his aunt, he wanted answers, real ones.

"Because Alek, this puts an even bigger price on your head! The order was already after you, but now? This is going to be so much worse!" Valentina exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"How will the Order even know that we've marked each other?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"The Order knows us Chloe, they know how we mate. You and Alek's body language will give you both away." Valentina explained to me, as if I should know all of this by now.

"Valentina, I will _always_ be standing between Chloe and the Order, regardless of our relationship. There will always be a price on my head, its a part of my life that I've learned to deal with." Alek explained, looking at his aunt pleadingly. "You need to stop thinking like my worried aunt and _start_ thinking like the Alpha of this Pride!"

"Alek!" I hissed at him, unable to believe that he said that to Valentina, I watched as her eyes hardened.

"No Chloe, he is right." Valentina stated, nodding towards her nephew. "This isn't as bad as it _could _have been, at least the two of you haven't mated."

"But we have mated!" I exclaimed, looking at Alek for confirmation, but he wasn't looking at me.

"We _are_ mates but we haven't mated." Alek stated looking into Valentina's eyes.

"What's the difference?" I asked, suddenly extremely confused.

"Mating isn't the act of having sex, like you think it would be. Mating is when you bite your loves marks, the person you bite doesn't have to be your mate for you to mate with them. When you mark a Mai, you are essentially saying that you're engaged; you vow to mate within the next five years. If the mating doesn't occur within that time period, the marks will fade and you will again be on the market. If you _do_ bite the marks within five years, you are essentially married; and its eternal. The bites nor the marks will ever fade." Valentina explained, turning to look at me with a piercing stare.

"Why would it be bad if Chloe and I mated?" Alek asked, looking at his aunt in a desperate sort of way.

"We don't know how Chloe heals. When she dies the next time, and unfortunately she will die again, we don't know if her marks will heal. We don't know if your marks will fade Alek, or if you will be allowed to mark her again. I suggest that you put off mating until we know what happens. I would rather you both have to learn some restraint, then for Chloe's marks to heal and you both be unable to be together again." Valentina explained.

"But the bite never go away." I whispered quietly.

"Chloe, when you die, Baset heals every blemish and restores you back to a perfect state. I do not believe that she will take away your marks, nor do I believe that she will take you from your mate; but I am not completely certain. I'd rather be safe then sorry, wouldn't you?" Valentina stated, staring us both down.

"Yes." I said, watching Alek nod next to me.

"Good. Now I'm assuming that you don't want to be pregnant yet, Chloe." Valentina stated, looking at me, challenging my judgement.

"No, not yet." I replied.

"Good, then I will go to the pharmacy and get you Plan B, which you will take when you get home." Valentina stated rising from her chair. "I have one condition to this arrangement." She stated as Alek and I began to gather our things to leave.

"That would be... ?" Alek asked, looking towards her.

"Chloe has to get on birth control; and I'm not taking her. I apparently cannot trust you to use protection, so we'll go with the pills." I looked at Valentina in horror.

"That means that I-" I chocked unable to finish my statement.

"Yes, you will have to tell your mother so she can take you to get on the pill." Valentina confirmed. "And I want you to tell her the truth Chloe, that you are no longer a virgin and you need to be put on the pill because you and Alek forgot to use protection. Inform her that when I found out I was furious and went and got you Plan B. I'll be listening when you tell her, and if you don't tell her the truth. I will not be forgiving." Valentina stated as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the door.

My eyes were as wide as saucers, I was having a mini heart attack. There was no way I could tell my mom and her not kill me or forbid me from seeing Alek again. I was hyperventilating as Alek pulled me into his arms, stroking my back lightly trying to calm me down. I melted into him as Jasmine walked into the room.

"I hate both of you." She stated looking at us in annoyance.

"And why is that?" I whispered, knowing she could hear me.

"Because, I had to hear the beginnings of _that_!" Jasmine exclaimed, pointing in the direction of Alek's room.

"You didn't hear the rest of it?" Alek looked at her in disbelief.

"I went to Amy's!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"You did _what_?" I yelled, horror etching itself on my face.

"I couldn't take it, so I went to Amy's and I knocked on her window-" Jasmine began explaining.

"I thought she was sleeping on an air-mattress in the living room with her dads." I stated confused.

"They got the plumbing problems fixed so she was allowed to go back to her room." Jasmine shrugged. "So yeah, I told her what I heard and she told me I could stay."

"Ohmygods you told Amy that Alek and I were sleeping together." I whispered hoarsely. Jasmine nodded and I just walked numbly out of the door preparing myself mentally for the day a head.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 (Alek's P.O.V.)<strong>

* * *

><p>School wasn't nearly as bad as Chloe thought it was going to be, Crazy Amy wasn't as bad as Chloe thought she was going to be. I naturally listened to them whispering across the cafeteria as I sat with my human friends, who were talking about a party coming up this weekend.<p>

_"OHMIGOD Chloe! You're not a virgin anymore!"_ Amy squealed quietly so no one would hear her.

_"Shut up Amy! I don't want anyone to hear you_." Chloe whispered back, looking around.

_"Chloe, we are invisible as ever. So, was it any good?_" Amy asked in excitement, it unnerved me that she could talk about how I preformed in bed in front of her boyfriend; wait I take that back, he probably wanted to know as well.

_"He's so listening right now, let me text it to you_." Chloe smirked as she pulled out her phone and typed her reply to Amy who squealed when she read it, Paul reading it over her shoulder. I rolled my eyes as I turned back towards my friends.

"Alek, man; I thought we lost you!" Mike chuckled as he noticed that they again held my attention.

"Sorry, I was... thinking." I stated, putting my usual smirk back where it belonged.

"About the piece of ass you got last night." Terry chuckled, high-fiving Mike.

"What?" I asked, looking at them in confusion.

"Dude, you're back is fucked up." Evan, one of the other guys on the basketball them stated.

"Yeah man, I couldn't help but look when you were changing for P.E." Mike shrugged.

"Yeah, man, there were scratches all over you." Evan chuckled.

"Just because neither of you can get any, doesn't mean you have to watch me; its kind of creeping me out." I stated rolling my eyes.

"Dude, he obviously banged Chloe King; leave him be he doesn't want to talk about it." Davin chuckled, lightly punching Alek in the arm.

"So what if I did, she's my girl man; I can do whatever I want." Alek smirked, turning to look at her as she smiled and text Amy, who was fanning herself.

"What do you mean she's your girl?" Alexis exclaimed, looking at him in horror.

"Yes Alexis, she's my girlfriend." I stated looking the red head in the eyes.

"But-" She started, her eyes welling up with fake tears.

"Alexis, get over it." I stated. "I_ really_ don't like you." I chuckled standing up and walking over to my girlfriend, my mate. I smirked as the eyes of the school turned to watch me, as usual. Grabbing Chloe's arm, I pulled her carefully out of her seat and turning her to face me. She looked at me with her standard look of '_don't you dare_,' but since when have I listened to her? I shrugged, crashing my lips to hers; smirking in satisfaction as I heard Alexis screech like the banshee she is.

* * *

><p>I don't think I write very well from Alek's Point of View... OH WELL!<p>

Reviews make for faster updates!


	12. Chapter 11

**Marked**

_**A Nine Lives of Chloe King Fan-fiction**_

**by: **_Avvithespaz_

**Genre: **Romance/Comedy

**Rated: **T/M

**Pairing(s): **Slight Chloe/Brian at the beginning (barf) but a happy ending! ***Chloe/Alek***

**Summary: **Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!

**Setting: **The general hangouts of one Miss Chloe King! February of 2011

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.

**Warning(s): READ IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>**

* * *

><p>Looked towards the clock that hung above my teacher's desk I happily sighed, only fifteen minutes until I leave here; thank Baset I didn't have work today. Gazing around the room I tried my hardest not to notice the glares coming from Alexis and her entourage of copy-humans. I still can <em>not<em> believe that Alek did that to me in front of our entire high school! I mean, yeah, we're together and I love him more than all of my lives, but he could be _so_ annoying at times. Rolling my eyes I let my ears wander; past the gossip happening in the girl's bathroom, the squeaky sneakers on the gym floor, until they found one person's heart beat. I couldn't keep the smile of of my face as my ears settled themselves on Alek's heartbeat, the breath flowing through his nose and out of his mouth. It doesn't matter how annoying that boy could get, nothing calmed me down like his heartbeat.

I was startled out of my own personal lullaby by the ridiculously loud bell; wincing in pain as it struck my strained ears. Quickly gathering my books I moved towards the door, side stepping Alexis' outstretched leg and entering into the hallway, making it to my locker easily.

"Hi... Chloe, right?" I heard a soft, yet perky, feminine voice behind me. I turned around, seeing none other than Claire Ward standing behind me. Claire was Davin's girlfriend, a pretty brunette about my height; Claire was also the only cheerleader that didn't follow Alexis around like the sun shined out of her ass.

"Hi Claire." I smiled, confused as to why she was talking to me.

"So you're Alek's girlfriend?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Um, yeah." I said smiling.

"That's cool, its about time that hottie was snapped up; I'm _so_ sick of Lexi's obsessed rambling." Claire smiled at me, she was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'm sure that can be annoying." I stated, still unsure where this conversation was going.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow. It can be just you, me, Alek and Davin." She started off happily. "God knows I've been lonely, you are the only other girl, that is dating a basketball player, that _isn't_ up Lexi's ass." She giggled happily, hugging me as if we're best friends who were reuniting.

"Sure." I agreed, still slightly cautious of the whole thing.

"Dav tells me that he thinks Al really likes you." Claire exclaimed, nodding her head and handing me her phone, where a new contact sheet was up. I quickly did the same with my phone so it wouldn't feel so awkward.

"He said that?" I chuckled, hurrying to fill out my contact info.

"Yes! He also says that you seem cool; so I'm going to trust his judgment." She shrugged before grabbing my shoulders and pulling me in next to her; my phone posed for a picture. I quickly smiled as it flashed. Claire pulled my phone towards her and smiled. "Bluetooth this to me?" She smiled handing me my phone back.

"Of course." I smiled at the surreal situation, I actually looked pretty good in this picture. She smiled as she received the photo.

"Alright, I gotta go to practice, I'll text you later!" She smiled as she strutted off to the gymnasium. I shook my head and saved her contact information, slipping the phone in my pocket and closing my locker. Walking out of the building I hurried to Alek's Jaguar. He was leaning against the car, chatting with his fellow Jocks; the wind lightly blew his hair around, creating a halo effect. I smiled, listening in on their conversation as I made my way over.

_"... and then I was like 'Babe, he's already getting it from his new chick, he's off the market for now' which of course the damn bitch has to flip out about, I mean I still want to tap that ass, but bitch be crazy."_ Evan laughed.

_"More like bitch be infected! Claire has told me some shit, and man you don't wanna go there._" Davin informed the rest of them, the boys turned to him with wide eyes and pounced, begging for more information. Guy can be such gossipers, and they complained about us! I rolled my eyes and walked up to them with as much confidence as I could muster up.

"Hey." I greeted as I walked towards them, hating their curious stares.

"Hey Babe." Alek smirked, pulling me into a passionate but demanding kiss, like he had earlier at lunch. The fact that he had switched pet-names didn't go unnoticed by me. I tuned out the wolf-whistles, Alek finally releasing me. "Well its time for us to go." Alek said, opening my door for me. "See ya!" He said to his friend, fist bumping and doing odd handshakes.

"Wait Chloe!" Davin said, grabbing the door before I could shut it. "Did you talk to Claire?" He asked, pulling out his phone, her contact information was pulled up, making me smile.

"Yeah, we exchanged numbers in the hallway." I reassured him.

"Alright, see ya." He nodded, putting his phone up. I waved politely before shutting the door to Alek's car, turning towards the front as Alek started the car. The purr of the engine was the only sound as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, what did Claire want?" He asked as we sped towards the condo.

"She wanted to know if we wanted to eat lunch with her and Davin tomorrow." I informed him, looking out of the window.

"What did you say?" He asked as we stopped at a red light.

"I said we would." A silence fell in the car, not exactly awkward but no exactly comfortable, we stayed that way until I couldn't take it anymore. "So, I'm Babe now? Or is that just around your friends?" I asked, annoyance clear in my voice.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"I mean, why do you act like a jerk when your friends are around? You did it the other night too." I stated, letting the hurt seep in. He was acting like a human boyfriend, not my Mai mate and it sucked.

"Chloe." He said, finally turning towards me as we got in line to get into the parking garage. "Listen, I'm sorry; its just that..." He trailed off, moving up a space as one of the cars went through. "The guys at school are pricks and Mike and Terry have already noticed how much I've _changed_ since your sixteenth birthday. I can't let them know anything about me, about _us_." He looked me in the eyes. From the way he said 'us' I knew it dual meaning, _us_ as in Alek and I, and _us_ as in the Mai.

"Do you think they're part of The Order or something." I asked, confused and almost fearful.

"I don't think so, but you can never be too sure. There is a reason I don't get close to humans: I don't trust them." He confessed, finally gaining entrance into the parking garage, swiftly making his way to his designated parking spot.

"What about Davin, Terry, and Mike?" I asked, realizing that the three did know him better, where they Mai?

"Humans, who are very... _open_ if you will. They don't mind people who are different; honestly I think they would act a bit like Paul if any of them ever found out. They are also not very bright, so I doubt they ever will. They're good enough guys, so I hang out with them regularly." Alek explained, though he still hasn't answered my question.

"So, _why_ do you act like a jerk?" I asked again as he put the car in park.

"I act like a jerk because that's how I'm_ suppose_ to act, I'm a jock. Our school isn't High School Musical, and to appear _normal_, or human; I have to pretend like I give a rat's ass what they think of me. So, unfortunately I can't act like I want to with you at school, we have to act like a high school couple, not mates." He looked at me softly. "I can't have people looking any closer at us, not enough for them to notice that we're closer than they can truly comprehend. Because if one person notices that we're Mai, and they _know_ what that means, or if their parents are in the Order. I don't even want to think about it."

"Alek, The Order already knows where I live." I said smiling softly at him, his concern. "What can they do?"

"Have a huge house party, where the Order is waiting to lure you away. The music being too loud for even Jasmine and I to hear you scream." Alek shrugged. "The stench of alcohol, smoke, sweat, and pheromones too strong for us to smell you. Strobe lights blinding us as we look for you..." Alek trailed off. Had he really thought all of this through? "Valentina told us a long time ago, _never_ let them know what we are, because one small slip up and we could be dead."

"Alek-" I started but he cut me off.

"Chloe, we're at a disadvantage. The San Fransisco Pride doesn't have other Mai our age. We can't group together, we only have you, Jasmine, and I. So, I refuse to let them know. We're good right now, they think I'm acting like Davin, that I'm withholding information because I don't want to scare you away, but that won't fly in a few weeks, they'll want more details then a smirk or a chuckle when they ask how you are in bed." Alek sighed, finally turning off the engine and stepping out of the car.

"Alright, we'll act normal." I said as we made our way into the building, Alek grabbing my hand in his. "Tell them about our sex life if you think not doing so will compromise my safety, though I think that's bull and you just want to gossip about it." I said rolling my eyes at him, making him smirk. "But we have to make a deal." I stated, dragging him towards the Starbucks.

"And what exactly would that be?" He asked as I looked over the menu.

"Can I have a Grande White Chocolate Mocha, please?" I asked the barista, who smiled.

"And you sir?" She said, smiling seductively at Alek, it was hard to hold back the growl and the urge to claw her eyes out.

"I'll have a Tall Earl Grey Latte." He stated.

"You're so British!" I laughed at him as he payed for our drinks before turning back to me expecting an answer.

"That I am, now what is this deal?" He asked me again.

"You can't call me 'babe' because its too generic, think of something else." I said sticking my tongue out at him as we moved to the other counter, waiting for our beverages.

"I'll think of something; anything else... puppet?" He tried out making me laugh.

"No, I mean yes. No to the puppet, I'm not Keira Knightly!" I stated pointing at him. "Yes, there is something else, if you say or do something that really hurts my feelings, or if you give too many details of our... bedroom activities; mainly anything that makes me feel bad about myself. You have to buy me a present or take me on a romantic date. Use your own judgement to decide which you need to do to make me forgive you." I stated, smirking at him.

"A Grande White Chocolate Mocha and a Tall Earl Grey Latte." A different barista called out our orders, we picked them up, Alek quick to add a honey stick to his, mine was perfect. He grabbed my hand as we headed towards the elevator.

"Alright, and lets say that _you_ happen to say anything that gets me riled up in a bad way _or_ everytime some git tries to hit on you, you have to do something for me... Goldie." He tried, tugging on one of my loose curls, making me laugh and shake my head.

"And what exactly do you want me to do for you, Sparky?" I asked knowingly as we waited for the elevator.

"Sparky? Really? No. If you're going to give me a _pet-name_ then I'd prefer it to be centered around looks." Alek chuckled as we boarded the elevator with an elderly couple and a preteen with braces who was look at Alek with adoration. "Plus, you know _very_ well what I'd want from you,... Kitten." Alek tried, smirking at me in amusement.

"You just _love_ irony, don't you?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"But you _are_ my little _sex_ kitten." Alek purred backing me against the wall of the elevator, ignoring the looks of disgust on the elderly couple's face, and the look from the eleven year old's face that was a cross between embarrassment and wonder.

"I know, but isn't kitten a bit too much?" I asked.

"I like it." Alek smirked. "Doll?" He tried again.

"You treating me like one is enough for me." I smirked as the old couple got off the elevator after the girl at floor ten, even though they had pressed fourteen; grumbling about kids these days.

"How about Minx?" He chuckled in my ear.

"I like it when you call me love. You can just say its a British thing,_ God Save the Queen_ and all." I shrugged making him laugh before he placed his lips to mine, sucking my bottom lip into his warm mouth. We didn't stay this way for long as the ding of the elevator made us break apart, even though it wasn't our floor.

"I suppose, though I think I'll still use kitten on occasion, maybe when you decide to be _feisty_." Alek chuckled as we finally reached floor eighteen and quickly making our way to 1803, Alek let us in. Looking around for Valentina, my eyes landed on two boxes sitting straight up on the counter. Walking over I saw the large box that contained the one pill that was Plan B, and Pleasure Pack of Trojan condoms with a note from Valentina that read _'Take this and use these!'_ She even drew an arrow to the correct boxes.

"Oh my gods." I blushed popping the pill out of it confinement and quickly taking it.

"Aw, these would be fun if they weren't too small." Alek stated, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you mean too small? Aren't all condoms one size fits all?" I asked confused, making Alek chuckle.

"Well, _these_ are uncomfortably tight and will most likely break. I wear Magnums. So, I guess we're going condom shopping." Alek shrugged smirking.

"_No._" I stated looking at him in horror.

"This is your last night here, the last night before your mum most likely bans us from seeing each other, which means it will be hard enough to get you out of the house for training, much less for a good romp." Alek looked at me, smirking. Rolling my eyes and nodding, I took a big gulp of my still warm beverage before throwing it away; watching as Alek did the same before leading me out of the condo. We saw Jasmine heading out of the elevator.

"Thanks for waiting for me, guys." Jasmine stated rolling her eyes.

"Ohmygods! Jasmine I'm so sorry!" I stated, hurrying to hug her, making her laugh. "Alek, how could you?" I asked hitting his arm.

"Where are you two off to?" Jasmine asked as Alek pulled me away from her and towards the elevator. I turned to her opening my mouth, ready to lie.

"Going get condoms, find someplace else to be." Alek called back to her as we stepped in the elevator; the doors closed on Jasmine's shocked and disgusted face.

* * *

><p>The walk to the Walgreens around the corner was filled with small talk and Alek's sarcasm. We walked through the automatic doors hand in hand, Alek leading me to the aisle that held what we were searching for. I faced the shelves covered in different brands and designs of condoms, I never really looked at this section before, so I never realized how many different types there were. Alek was standing behind me, arms around my waist, mouth by my ear; his hot breath sending shivers down my spine.<p>

"We're looking at the Trojan Magnums." Alek chuckled knowing me well enough to tell that I was freaking out. I looked through them. "There are different kinds. Which do you want to get?"

"I don't know?" I stated, looking over the boxes in confusion. Before quickly bending down and grabbing a box that had multiple types, like the pleasure pack. "How about this since I'm not completely sure." I stated, turning around in his arms and handing him the box.

"Chloe?" Freezing at the unwanted voice, I felt Alek's arms stiffen around me. "Not even a full week with this guy, hell its barely been three days, and you're_ already _getting condoms? Wow." I looked to my left, staring in horror at Brian Rezza.

"What's it to you?" Alek asked him, a look of extreme dislike on his beautiful face.

"Listen here you ass, I _care_ about Chloe. I was willing to _wait_ for her! Apparently you can't show that same respect." Brain spat, looking at Alek.

"I do show her respect! The fact is that she'd rather sleep with me than you." Alek stated, lightly pushing me behind him.

"Both of you stop! I can_ feel_ the testosterone in the air! Alek, let's just pay for these and go, its the last night before my mom gets home." I quietly pleaded with Alek, pulling on his arm. He started to come with me too.

"Yeah, just let him have you, huh? You're just going to _give_ yourself to him? Don't let him pressure you into giving up your virginity!" Brian started again making Alek stop. I looked back at my mate pleading with my eyes, but he had had enough. Pulling out his wallet Alek handed me a hundred.

"Go up there and pay for those, will you love?" He stated before kissing me hungrily, putting on a show in front of Brian. Turning around he faced my ex-human. "You know, this won't be the first time Chloe and I do this." Alek smirked.

"Alek, please. Don't do anything stupid." I stated grabbing his arm.

"What the- its only been! Fine! You want to know what?" Brain stated putting the box bottle of aspirin on a shelf of pregnancy tests. "I'm done here, I really can't believe you Chloe. When you get knocked up and pretty boy here leaves, don't come crying to me." He stated turning on his heel and almost literally stomping out of the store. I stared in shock as Alek placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me to the counter.

There was a pimply teenager that was about our age standing behind the counter, he must go to a different school because I've never seen him around. He chuckled at us giving Alek a thumbs up, which Alek just raised his eyebrow at before leading me out.

"Well that is an experience I don't want to repeat. Also you owe me a present and/or romantic date." I stated looking up at Alek.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad." He chuckled. "And _you_ owe me a shag. Now, let's go see which you like best." Alek winked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>! IMPORTANT MESSAGE !<strong>_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
><strong>

********HEY GUYS PLEASE READ!*********

So yeah, obviously you all love _The Nine Lives of Chloe King_ (I mean you're reading fan-fiction about it), but if you haven't heard already, there are rumors that the show might be canceled due to not having enough views! I know it SUCKS! Now, even if the rumors _aren't_ true we still need to show ABCFamily our love for this program, you can do this by:

1. Please, 'Like'ing _The Nine Lives of Chloe King_ Facebook page (http : / / www . facebook . com / TheNineLivesofChloeKing)

2. Please, 'Like'ing _We Want A Second Season of The Nine Lives of Chloe King_ Facebook page (http : / / www . facebook . com / pages / We-Want-A-Second-Season-of-The-Nine-Lives-of-Chloe-King / 200011070056385

3. Please, voting for Skyler Samuels & TNLoCK at (http : / / www . teenchoiceawards . com) This ends on the 5th so hurry up! You can also do like me and create multiple accounts... and if you are not a teenager lie about your age! I did :-) ALSO VOTE EVERY DAY!

4. Please, sign this twitition if you have a twitter :-) (http : / / twitition . com / 8bkno) If you don't have a twitter... MAKE ONE!

5. Please, write all over ABCFamily's official Facebook Page (http : / / www . facebook . com / abcfamily) saying how much you want a 2nd season!

6. Please, write feedback at (http : / / abcfamily . go . com / site / feedback) and tell them how much you want a second season! Don't freak out when you see that Chloe King doesn't have its own section, none of the new shows do so its okay!

7. Please, 'Like' all of the post requesting a Season 2 for TNLoCK on both _The Nine Lives of Chloe King_'s Facebook Page and _ABCFamily_'s Facebook Page

8. Please, as you're surfing the internet and/or reading fan-fiction have the episodes playing in the background from (http : / / abcfamily . go . com / shows / nine-lives-chloe-king / total-access-player) if you don't feel like watching the episode again, just have it on mute.

9. AND OBVIOUSLY Please, tune in on the 9th AND the 16th so that they can get more views! Tell EVERYONE you know to watch it! Even if they don't like the show, beg them to have it muted in the background!

****With the Websites! Remove the spaces and the parentheses... you know the drill.****

* * *

><p>Sorry about that but it needed to be done... I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've written a smutty add-on to this chapter, its posted in "Marked: Unrated" read if you please!<p>

Reviews Make for Faster Updates!


	13. Chapter 12

**Marked**

_**A Nine Lives of Chloe King Fan-fiction**_

**by: **_Avvithespaz_

**Genre: **Romance/Comedy

**Rated: **T/M

**Pairing(s): **Slight Chloe/Brian at the beginning (barf) but a happy ending! ***Chloe/Alek***

**Summary: **Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!

**Setting: **The general hangouts of one Miss Chloe King! February of 2011

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.

**Warning(s): There is a new chapter of 'Marked: Unrated' up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>There are a few phrases in life which we are accustomed to hearing when we rise to greet a new and exciting day, phrases such as <em>good morning<em> and _did you sleep well?_ _"My balls are sore."_ Is not one of them, but it is the phrase that I was greeted with on the slightly dreary Friday morning in late February. They're also the words that made me laugh for a good few minutes at my boyfriend's expense.

"Aw, you poor thing." I giggled, calming down enough to look at him.

"Its not funny." He muttered, rolling away from me, the sudden breeze on my back made me shiver.

"Yes, it is! What would you say if I just burst out with _my vagina is sore_?" I rolled my eyes, the smile still spread across my face.

"Well, is it?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow, his ever present smirk dominating his face.

"Kinda." I smiled, blushing lightly.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" He asked, chuckling under his breath as he pulled on a pair of dark gray Calvin Klein boxer-briefs.

"Aw, was that the answer you were looking for?" I smiled finally emerging from under the covers. I bent down and grabbed one of his shirts, slipping it over my head, it was a navy blue v-neck that just covered my ass.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it." He chuckled, walking up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his naked chest; his fingers brushed my neck, sweeping my hair to one side he bent down to place kisses on the back of my neck.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded doing that for you if we weren't running late, we got to get ready for school." I stated as my eyes shut softly, my mouth working its way into a half-smile as I bit the corner of my lip. "Come on Alek." I whined as he lightly bit me.

"How about we skip our first class, maybe our second as well?" He whispers huskily in my ear, the warmth of his breath sending shivers down my spine, before running his tongue along the shell.

"I thought you were sore, wouldn't more sex make it worse?" I teased as he ran his hands down my side, nibbling on the skin below my ear lobe.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle it." He chuckled, grabbing onto my hips and pressing his growing erection into my lower back.

"Well I'm sore too, so _I'm_ thinking no." It took all of my willpower to pull myself from his embrace, I only looked back long enough to smile and wave before making my way to my room to get ready.

I quickly went through my morning routine of brushing my teeth, washing my face, etc. After which I quickly braid my hair into a messy side braid, pushing my bangs back with a barely noticeable bump; quickly applying some natural looking makeup. I smiled into my reflection before rushing to my closet, throwing on a pair of beige skinny jeans, an almost, but not quite, see through navy blue button down. I pulled out a black cropped blazer, wrapped a cheetah print scarf around my neck; adding a pair of black, studded ankle boots to finish off the look. Walking to the vanity I quickly placed my lioness two-finger ring on my left hand before spritzing on some perfume and walking out of my room.

I smiled a I walked into the main room of the condo, Alek was standing at the refrigerator in all of his glory. The army green, slightly loose cargo pants teased me with a the elastic of his boxer briefs, a long sleeve black shirt clothed his back while still defining his muscles. I smiled as he pulled the milk, adding it to the island where there was already a few boxes of cereal and two bowls. I smiled and walked towards him.

"There you are, what happened to 'we're running late'?" Alek smirked, pouring some Apple Jacks into a bowl and adding milk.

"It takes time to look this good." I smiled, grabbing a banana and slicing it, adding it and some Fruity Pebbles to a bowl.

"You always look good." He stated, looking at me as if he had stated one of the most obvious things in the world. "I mean all _I_ have to do is... well I don't have to do anything to look good." He shrugged, smirking at me.

"Oh, ha ha ha." I stated dryly, rolling my eyes. "Alright I'm done, we've got to go." I exclaimed, looking at the time and quickly rinsing out both mine and Alek's bowls and put them in the dishwasher while Alek put away the milk. We rushed down to the garage, quickly hopping into Alek's Jaguar and speeding to the school. We arrived as the warning bell rang. "See you at lunch, we're eating with Claire and Davin." I smiled, giving him a quick peck before running to my locker and getting my books.

"There you are! Its about time." Amy exclaimed, hooking our arms as we walked to our next class, I breathed a sigh of relief as the Tardy Bell rang, we had just gotten to our seats.

I wish I could say the day went slow, and that it prolonged my inevitable murder, via my mother; yet it went by ridiculously fast. Before I knew it I was sitting down at a normally empty table in the lunch room with Alek and Davin awaiting the arrival of Claire; they were having a home basketball game tonight, so she was in a last minute meeting with the cheerleaders.

"So yeah, some family friends are here from England and they're going to drop by and see the game." Alek shrugged, taking a gulp of water, he had his left arm wrapped around my waist, he was eating with his right one.

"Really?" Davin stated, distracted by Claire, who had just walked in the lunch room in all of her cheerleader glory. She smiled and rushed over to Davin quickly sitting next to him and pecking at his lips.

"Hey, Puddin' Pop." She smiled, Alek snorted next to me.

"Hey, Doll-face." He smiled back, I melted at their cutesy ways.

"Hey Chlo, Hey Al!" Claire smiled happily. "So, I'm just going to dive right in because I have _got_ to know, how did you two get together?"

"Chloe seduced him." Davin chuckled.

"Excuse me?" I laughed nervously, looking at Alek who looked just as confused as I did.

"Yep, he just kept coming home to a pretty girl and eventually was like, 'this could work'." Davin explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, you're staying over there aren't you?" Claire asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, my mom is out of town for the week and she didn't want me staying at home alone 'cause there have been break-ins around the area; so I asked if I could stay with Jasmine and she agreed." I explained.

"Fun, fun! So like a week long sleepover." Claire giggled.

"Except she wasn't sleeping with Jasmine." Alek chuckled under his breath, which made me hit him on the shoulder.

"Don't be an ass, Al." Claire stated, rolling her eyes before going on a rant about Alexis wanting to take her spot on the pyramid; so I tuned her out and listened around me. Paul, Amy, and Jasmine were sitting together talking about different TV Shows they liked. I didn't focus on much until I heard my name.

_"Chloe King is **such** a slut!"_ Alexis exclaimed, glaring at me from the popular table, her copy-human were all quick to agree.

_"I don't think she is, otherwise Al wouldn't go there."_ Terry chuckled.

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_ Alexis hissed at him

_"You obviously don't know my man Al; boy does not like used goods, I'd bet my fucking car he popped her cherry."_ Terry chuckled.

_"Yeah, Al broke her, lucky bastard."_ Mike chimed in.

_"There is no way." _Alexis stated rolling her eyes.

_"Dude, he's said he don't like a used piece of ass, called it 'damaged goods'; its why he won't go near you Lexi."_ Evan teased the head cheerleader.

_"Don't be such a dick, Evan."_ Elony, Alexis' 'best friend' spoke up. I tuned them out when I felt Alek squeeze my side reassuringly_._

"Don't worry about them." Alek breathed out, too low for any human to hear, I smiled sweetly at him.

"So Chloe, how about we all get together and go take pictures in Golden Gate Park sometime?" Claire questioned. "We can get all dressed up and go around, it will be fun. Dav and I haven't done that in_ forever_ and there are like _no_ pictures of you and Alek on Facebook." She commented.

"Yeah, that might be fun." I smiled, I glanced over at Davin who was making 'shoot me now' motions to Alek who looked like he was debating weather to laugh at Davin or return the gestures.

"Great!" She smiled, before pinching Davin's arm, making him wince. "Doesn't that sound like fun, Puddin'?" She smiled.

"Yes, Dear." He smiled a bit overzealous. The rest of lunch passed quickly, Claire and I had decided to do our couples photo shoot next weekend if the weather permitted. We departed, Alek walking me to my next class which we had together.

"So I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to your game tonight." I apologized as we waited by the door of the computer lab for the Mr. Cavalier to arrive, my back against the wall and Alek's right arm placed above my head, his left hand on my waist. He commanded my attention.

"Its alright, you have to tell your mom about us, so I feel sorry for you." Alek smirked, looking down at me; leaning down to capture my lips, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. It took most of my will power not to moan as he slipped his tongue inside of my mouth, luring mine into a dance.

"Mr. Petrov, Miss King, I suggest you keep your tongues and saliva to yourselves, class is about to start." Mr. Cavalier stated, glaring at us through his glasses as we broke apart.

"Sorry, Sir." I apologized, moving out from Alek's embrace and to my seat in the class.

* * *

><p>The day passed quickly, before I realized I was off of work and <em>Valentina<em> was picking me up.

"How has your day been?" She asked as I climbed into her car.

"Pretty good." I replied awkwardly as she drove toward the condo. "So..." I started looking anywhere but her.

"Jasmine is showing the London Pride around the school before Alek's basketball game and Alek is getting ready for his game; so I'm bringing you back home." She explained. I nodded, sighing in relief that it wasn't anything major. "So we'll just be going back home and packing your clothes. When will your mother be home?"

"She said she'd text me when she lands, so about thirty minutes after that." I answered with a smile, I had missed my mom.

"Good. You are aware of what you have to tell her tonight." Valentina stated, looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes ma'am." I replied, dreading the impending conversation. Valentina and I sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

The text from my mom came as I was helping Valentina change the sheets on the guest bed.

_Finally landed kiddo! C u n a few! Thai or Greek? -Meredith_

I smiled in spite of my dread quickly answering her.

_Thai plz! C u when u get home -Chloe_

"Mom is in on her way home." I smiled as I grabbed the dirty sheets and brought them to the wash, checking my phone after adding the detergent.

_K, I'll call n the order, u want ur usual? -Meredith_

"Good, I will be watching you tonight." Valentina stated, letting me know again that she wanted me to have the conversation with my mother tonight. I sighed and replied to my mother before answering Valentina.

_Duh -Chloe_

"Of course." I nodded as we went and grabbed my bags, lugging them to the parking garage. The ride back to my house was spent in silence, my mind stuck on the fact that I would have to confess my new-found sex life to my mom. We pulled up to my house, quickly unloading my luggage and quickly bringing it to my room. "Valentina, do I have to tell my mother the whole truth?" I asked turning to face her a she hung up my clean clothes.

"You have to tell her that you had sex with Alek, that you two did not use protection, and that when I found out I bought you Plan B; the details can be changed if you wish." Valentina shrugged. I smiled and turned around, ready to thank Valentina for letting me stay with her, and for helping get home safely but she was gone. I quickly extended my hearing, she was on my neighbor's roof.

I tried to calm my nerves by busying myself with unpacking, bringing my dirty clothes to the washer, smiling as I heard my mom pull into the driveway. I quickly rushed to the door, flinging it open and rushing to her; wrapping my arms around her neck, making her laugh.

"Happy to see me?" She smiled as she grabbed her bags from the trunk.

"Very." I smiled back at her, helping her grab her last bag. "How was your trip?" I asked, setting her off on her extremely detailed explanation of her week. I smiled and listened; answering the door for the Thai delivery guy towards the end of her story. We sat down at the bar, quickly digging into our food. "It sounds like they really liked you, Mom." I smiled.

"I hope so. Well, enough about me, how was your week?" She asked, finally turning the spotlight on me.

"Oh, you know, hanging out with Jasmine and Amy." I smiled making her grin. "I also hung out with Alek a bit." I added, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, well did you hang out with Brian any?" She asked, trying not to question me too much about Alek.

"Yeah." I replied stiffly. "Hey mom, do you remember what you said before you left? About getting me on birth control?" I asked, focusing on my suddenly unappetizing orange chicken and Thai fried rice.

"What about it, Chloe?" My mom asked me, a worried look crossing her face.

"I _might_ need to be put on it." I stated, pushing my food away from me.

"Chloe did you and Brian have sex?" My mom asked looking at me as if she didn't know me.

"NO!" I snapped out her, watching with guilt as her eyes widened. "I mean, no Mom." I stated calming down.

"Good. I was worried there for a second. Are you _thinking_ about taking it to that level with him?" My mom asked, looking at me with relief; relief which I was about to crush.

"I didn't have sex with Brian, Mom. I had sex with Alek." I whispered, refusing to meet her eye.

"You did _what_?" She asked, her voice level but with obvious anger behind it.

"I-" I tried explaining but was immediately shut down.

"No, you let me talk." She stated, a hard look in her eye. "I _specifically_ said not to be around Bed Boy. Actually it was my _only_ concern with you staying with Jasmine this week and you _promised_ me that nothing would happen! That you liked Brian not Alek! Now I come home and I just- why?"

"Mom, I love Alek." I started again.

"_No_. You are only sixteen, you just _think_ you love him!" My mom yelled at me, it took a great deal of energy for me not to defend my love for my mate, she could _never _understand how deeply I love him. "Ever since you turned sixteen you've changed Chloe! The only thing I've been able to come up with is that he has been a bad influence. At first, yes I though Brian was a bad influence as well but at least I've met him and he was polite and really impressed me! At least he had the decency to come and meet me; unlike Bed Boy who acts as if nothing is wrong with me finding him in my daughter's bed when I'm not home! I barely want you to hang around with him and now I come back to find that you've had sex with him! What the hell happened?" My mother lectured me. It took ever ounce of will power I had not to hurt her for questioning Alek and I. I never once would imagine wanting to harm my mother; the primal side was really taking over.

"Mom, Alek is _not _a bad influence on me. He is a really good guy under his cocky exterior! I love him, Mom." I exclaimed looking at her pleadingly.

"What happened to Brian?" She asked, begging me with her eyes to say Alek was a huge mistake.

"I don't want to be with Brian! I just started noticing a few things about him that I really didn't like and I he reacted _horribly_ to the fact that Alek and I are dating!" I explained. "He's just been a really big ass the last week and I don't want to deal with him!"

"Chloe watch your mouth! So you've been dating this boy for what, not even a full week and you've already slept with him? What has he done to you?" My mother asked me, looking like she had never truly seen me before.

"He's done _nothing_ to me, Mom! What else can I say? Do you want every detail?" I screamed at her.

"As a matter of fact, yes." My mom challenged me, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes."If you can't talk to _me_ about your sex-life and all the dirty details of it then obviously you are not mature enough to be having sex." She explained at my disbelieving look.

"Fine! Alek and I started dating on Tuesday, he had been really sweet and he and I had grown closer. On Wednesday we were making out in his room because Valentina was stuck in Sacramento so we had the condo to ourselves. He got a call from some family friends that were in town, they wanted him to come by really quick to see them; they said they were exhausted but they just wanted to see him-" I tried explaining when my mom cut me off.

"And you believed that. _Family friends_ calling him?" My mom looked at me in disbelief.

"They had been talking about it the night before, friends from England were coming see them. Valentina was even talking about!" I retorted, glaring at her. "Anyway, they said it would only be an hour so he said he'd meet them and he left. For lack of better words I was horny. So I went and put on one of my sexier pairs of pajamas and went and waited for him. True to his word he was back within the next hour and a half." I replied trying hard not to look at her.

"So you just gave yourself to him, because of your hormones? Chloe that doesn't sound like you." My mom stated, a look of disappointment covering her face.

"I know that! I just love him so much, when he got back we just made love and it was _amazing_." I started off strong, but by the end of it I was saying it softly, a smile on my face.

"Yeah, because I'm _sure_ he considers it making love." Mom muttered at a volume she thought I wouldn't be able to hear. "Well... continue." She stated at a higher volume.

"What?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"When my friend Cindy lost her virginity, she lost it to a boy who was truly twisted, and she was lead to believe that the way they had sex was normal. The next man she let touch her was so freaked out by it that he left, her view of sex was so warped because of him. I will not let that happen to you, tell me what happened." My mom explained, suddenly looking extremely awkward, I could understand.

"Mom, please don't make me do this." I looked at her, begging.

"Chloe." She looked at me with determination, I wasn't getting out of this.

"Well we kissed and, um... he went down." I stated, blushing furiously, my eyes closed. Trying to make myself believe I was having this conversation with Amy, _not_ my mom.

"So he gave you oral sex?" My mom questioned, in a surprise voice.

"Yes." I replied. "And when I was getting close to, you know, he stopped and started kissing me. The he asked me if I was okay and I told him I was so he started, p-pushing into me." I explained, I knew I was the color of a tomato. "He comforted me after he broke me, just softly kissing and telling me it would stop in a minute, he told me how much he loved me. Then we had sex and we both came-" I tried generalizing the experience.

"So you expect me to believe that you came on your first time?" My mom asked, looking at me with her '_I'm not stupid_' face.

"I didn't think it was possible either but I did." I replied, blushing.

"So that's it? What happened after?" She asked, looking like she was ready for this to be over.

"Well I went down on him and then we did it again, I was on top." I stated, hurrying through it. "Then we climaxed again and took separate showers and went from his bedroom to the guest because we were too tired to change his sheets and I didn't want to sleep in those sheets." I explained.

"What did Valentina say, or does she even know?" Mom asked, looking frustrated and worn out.

"She knows, she came home at four in the morning and went around to check on all of us and found Alek and me naked, she woke us up screaming. She lectured us about being irresponsible. Then she went and bought me Plan B and told me I had to get on birth control if this was going to continue." I stated, looking at my feet.

"Very good. Well at least I know you aren't stupid enough to not use a condom, I'm glad Valentina got that little bit of extra protection." My mom sighed, standing up. I almost started crying at her statement.

"A-Actually, Mom. Um... I'm apparently stupid." I stated, tears already rolling down my face.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH THAT BOY WITHOUT USING A CONDOM?" My mom screamed, looking at me in horror, I nodded, not trusting my voice. "How could you be so foolish, Chloe? You might have caught a disease! I'm pretty damn sure you're not the only girl he has slept with!" She exclaimed, shock written across her face.

"That is the only part of being with Alek that I regret, that we didn't use a condom, but its okay because we did use them yesterday." I was quick to reassure her before realizing what I said.

"You had sex with him again? How many times have you done this?" She exclaimed.

"All together? Six." I answered softly.

"You mean to tell me that in the last _two days_ you've slept with him _six times_?" Mom choked up, falling into her seat. "As much as I want to forbid you from seeing him. I know it won't do any good, because this _new_ you will just sneak behind my back and see him. I was a teenager once and I know you'll think of anything, it doesn't matter how_ stupid_ or _dangerous_ it is to do what you want. Plus, me forbidding you will only make him more appealing." My mom was glaring at me, tears falling from both of our eyes. "I'd rather you be stupid and safe. You can continue to see him, and we are going to the gynecologist and you are getting on birth control and getting regular testing to make sure you haven't caught anything."

"You're gonna still let me see him?" I asked, hope shining through.

"Yes." She forced the word out of her mouth. "_But_, he has to come over to dinner and properly meet me, and find _some way_ to make me tolerate him. Also, if he _loves you_ so much then he won't mind my request that he also go have tests, so he can assure me that he isn't going to give you some disease." She stated, this would probably be the most awkward experience in my life so far, but I was willing to take it; and even though my mom didn't have faith in Alek, I did. "If he does all of that then we'll come up with some sort of system so I won't be here when it happens here."

"Thank you, Mom." I smiled, standing to hug her.

"I want you to know that I have _never_ been so disappointed in you Chloe." She stated, no emotion in her voice as side-stepped my hug and walked upstairs. I watched as her retreating form as I broke into tears, curling into the fetal position on the ground, ignoring my new text message.

_I'm sorry you had to go through that, but it was necessary. Everything will work out Chloe. You did well. -Valentina_

* * *

><p><strong>Life gets in the way of your plans and it sucks. Life, a new Semester of College, an awkward living situation (via my new roommate, I stay in the dorms), and catching up with friends made me unable to do much writing as of late. Also I just wanted to post so if this sucks I apologize greatly.<strong>

**Reviews make for faster updates (it still holds true)!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Marked**

**A Nine Lives of Chloe King Fan-fiction**

**by: **_Avvithespaz_

**Genre:** Romance/Comedy

**Rated:** T/M

**Pairing(s):** Slight Chloe/Brian at the beginning (barf) but a happy ending! ***Chloe/Alek***

**Summary:** Meredith goes on a business trip for a week, and refuses to let Chloe stay home by herself after she was "mugged." So Chloe ends up staying the week with the Mai, fun fun!

**Setting:** The general hangouts of one Miss Chloe King! February of 2011

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN CHLOE KING! If I did Brian wouldn't exist and Alek wouldn't own a shirt.

**Warning(s):** For all of the rated M smutty goodness there is 'Marked: Unrated'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Part 1-Merdith's P.O.V.<br>**

* * *

><p>Disbelief still coursed through my veins hours after the news reached my ears; my daughter, my baby girl, was no longer innocent. Sleep had only been achieved through exhaustion, but even then it wasn't a great amount. Thinking back to last night, the shock, the anger; maybe I had over-reacted a bit, after all I had lost my virginity at 17. I felt horrible for making her hurt, even if she did deserve to be yelled at. I shouldn't have been so angry, at least that was what the articles had said, I should have been more patient. Staring down at the black coffee in my mug, I sighed, desperate to wake up; I needed to run to the office for an hour or two today.<p>

I was shaken out of my sleep haze by a knock at the door, sighing I went to answer it. I was expecting to see Amy, or hopefully Brian; but I was shocked to see Valentina standing at my door looking as intimidating as ever.

"Good Morning, Meredith. I hope I didn't wake you." She spoke so very eloquently, I self consciously pulled my cardigan tighter around me.

"No, I just finished making coffee, would you like to come in?" I answered, gesturing her inside stiffly.

"Yes." She smiled slightly, gracefully making her way past me. "So I trust that you heard about the _incident_ this week?" Valentina stated more than asked as she followed me into the kitchen, perching herself onto one of the bar stools; way to cut the small talk.

"Yes." I replied tensely. "Coffee?" I asked, holding up the pot.

"Black, please" She smiled as I poured her a cup. "I just wanted to clear some things up with you and make sure everything is... good."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say good." I muttered, turning around to look at the woman, handing her a mug.

"I just wanted to clarify with you that I didn't know this would happen. I had to go to an emergency meeting in Sacramento..." She began to explain but I cut her off.

"I heard, and I understand. I know I've had to leave Chloe at home because I couldn't home until late; except she's never done anything like this before." I trailed off, sipping my bitter beverage.

"I was so disappointed when I got home. Alek is normally a really good kid, annoys the hell out of me but he normally listens to my rules" Valentina chuckled lightly before continuing. "I'm sorry that it happened this way, and so early in their relationship but we couldn't have stopped them." Valentina sighed, setting her mug down on the counter.

"I know, I was telling Chloe that last night." I grumbled sharing a look with Valentina. "I'm not going to try to stop them but I have some conditions. I was going to ask Chloe to call Alek and invite him over for dinner and- You want to know what, it might be better to just ask you." I started taking a deep breath. "I'm having Chloe tested for any... diseases and I would like to request that Alek have some tests done too." I blushed, looking down; I never expects to have this conversation with anyone, especially not Valentina, because as much as I warned Chloe against Alek I never thought she'd _actually_ be with him.

"Oh, its understandable. Alek has already had test done and so far he has nothing, _but_ we haven't been keeping up with it in the last few months because a lot of things have been going on. I'll make him an appointment." Valentina assured, chuckling lightly to herself.

"You've felt the need to have him checked?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous of her answer.

"Well this past summer I brought Jasmine to Turkey and Alek didn't want to go, so I sent him to stay with my friend Sandra out-side of Las Vegas; they have a son around his age. Well, Sandra's niece Mimi came to stay with them and she brought two of her little girlfriends. All I can really say is boys will be boys, he slept with Mimi _and_ her friends plus a few of Sandra's son Zack's friends who are girls; he says he just had a plentiful summer, but I had him tested." Valentina rolled her eyes, shaking her head at her nephew. "I probably would have never found out had Mimi not claimed she was pregnant, it pull all those little girl in an uproar; saying that they were with Alek not her. It caused a big fight and she wasn't pregnant ." Valentina was quick to assure me.

"So, he just played around for a summer?" I asked, feeling even more skeptical of the boy.

"Yes, teenagers can be crazy like that, but I have on solid authority that he has only slept with one other girl before those five and only Chloe after. Since Jasmine brought Chloe over the first time, something has changed about my nephew, he cares so much for her." Valentina stated, as if she was still in disbelief at her own statement. At my look she explained further. "That's what I came here to tell you is that, I think Alek really cares for Chloe, he actually let her past all of his walls and she's the first girl I've ever heard him say 'I love you' to."

"Yes, but you don't see him all the time." I chuckled, grabbing both Valentina and my empty mugs and putting them in the dishwasher.

"True, but I know my nephew, he's very passionate; but that passion is hidden behind so many walls, I haven't seen him show _true_ honest to god _emotion_ since his parent's funeral when he was seven. Now I see it in his eyes everytime he looks at your daughter, everytime he talks to her there is something different there." She said this as if it had lifted some kind of huge weight off of her shoulders. "I really just came over to beg you to allow them to keep seeing each other, but with restrictions, I want to keep it interesting for them. Most of all I just want to keep the person who has done what I haven't figured out how to do around; she brings him to life and I'm so thankful for that." I saw the strong woman before me smile softly.

"I will relay the invite to Alek, I ask that you give him a chance, its very hard for him to bring his walls down and he may not be able to make a really good official first impression; but he may be able to do splendidly, it won't be the first time he let his love for Chloe guide him. Just please bear with him, it will be worth it." Valentina gave me one last smile before standing up "Oh and may I make a suggestion on the gynecologist you will be taking Chloe to? Jasmine goes to Dr. Victoria Holster and she seems to like her."

"Oh, yeah, I haven't really thought of where I would take her yet." I chuckled softly. "Could I get her number? Also tell Alek dinner will be at six."

"Of course." Valentina smiled before writing down the name of the doctor, her number, and the address of her clinic before giving me a quick, "Thank you for the coffee, and your time." Then she was gone.

I had a lot to do today, I jotted down a quick note for Chloe and went to grab my iPad, which had at least three freshly loaded PDF files on how to deal with your sexually active daughter and her lover, before hurrying out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Part 2-Chloe's P.O.V.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cold and lonely I awoke from sleep, longing for the arms of my mate almost immediately; its amazing how I've become so accustom to him holding me, in less than a week. I groaned and reached for my phone; as my fingers curled around the device I felt something prick my finger. Wincing I looked over and noticed a full red rose next to my phone. I smiled a picked it up carefully and brought it to my nose, inhaling the sweet scent before again grabbing my phone. I quickly checked my messages, just a few worried texts from Amy and Jasmine, asking how my confession went; I also had a two missed calls and messages, both from Alek, which I decided to check<em>.<em>

_"Hello Love, I came over after all of the meetings with the London Pride to see how your night went; but you were asleep. You looked too peaceful to wake up as horrendously cheesy as that sounds; so I just left you the rose, which I hope you like. I'm sure I'll see you sometime tomorrow, I love you."_ I smiled happily, again inhaling the sweet scent of the rose, which was so potent with my heightened sense of smell; soon his beautiful British voice filled my ears again with another message.

_"Well, I guess you're still asleep. Aunt Val said that your mum invited me to dinner tonight, so I will see you then. Unfortunately I can't come over before dinner as I will be in even **more** meetings with the London Pride. Speaking of which, I need to get back to. I'll see you tonight Kitten, I love you."_ I bite my lip and let out a small squeal as I quickly text him a quick:

_I love you too. C u 2nite, have fun n all ur meetings ;-) -Chloe_

Quickly tossing off my covers, I made my way downstairs to see a note from my mom, explaining that she had to go into work for a few hours and that she would be home for dinner with Alek. I sighed, preparing myself for an awkward experience as I made myself a bowl of Lucky Charms and typed a quick text to both Amy and Jasmine:

_it went as well as I could hope 4, if u want detz come ova! -Chloe_

After finishing and cleaning up my mess, I ran to take a quick shower.

As I stepped out, wrapping the towel around myself, I checked my phone, which I had gone off wile I was in the shower.

_Im on ur roof, just call me in when u get out the shower -Jasmine_

_of course i want detz! who do u think i am? ill be ova in like 5 secs i swear! -Amy_

I chuckled and finished drying off, wrapping my hair in a towel turban and slipped into my underwear. I strolled back into my room, grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans that I quickly maneuver into before going to my closet. I sat for a moment in front of my closet, looking over my selection of tops. I pulled down a pretty burgundy and cream stripped sweater tunic that hugged my body, yet was loose around the neck so that it slipped down one of my shoulders. I let my hair down and brushed through, spaying relaxer into it to make it wavy.

"Jasmine." I stated, knowing she could hear me as I slipped on my slippers. I heard her slip through my window.

"Well hello." Jasmine smiled as she looked over at me. "My mom told me how it went, how you holding up?" She asked softly, sitting down on my bed as I looked through my shoes.

"Pretty good actually, I mean she didn't ban me from seeing him and her note didn't say anything about not having people over. So I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that after another lecture or two, peppered with some safe sex talk, we'll be all better." I smiled optimistically, I was hoping I was right.

"That's good." Jasmine smiled as we heard Amy pull up.

"Five seconds my ass." I chuckled as I skipped down the stairs to meet her.

"So sorry! Paul called before I left the house, and I was going to just talk and drive, but D2 threw a micro-fit about being on my phone while driving. So, I had to talk to Paul at my house." Amy rushed out all in one breath as she breezed pass me and into my livingroom. "Hi Jazz! So what happened?" She turned to me as she and Jasmine sat on my couch.

"Well Mom and I were eating and she was asking me all these questions about Brian, and I was getting über annoyed; and I know that's just because of the Mai mating thing, but I don't like people talking about me being with anyone but Alek. Anyways, I brought up that she wanted to put me on birth control and how that is now a necessity, which she was like '_Ohmygod you and Brian had sex_!' Which just got me angry, and when I told her I had sex with Alek she _flipped_!" I ranted trying to get this explanation out of the way.

"So she didn't flip out over Brian?" Jasmine asked, skeptically.

"Well kinda, but I think if it was Brian she would have been less angry at me, which is so stupid." I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, it is, I mean he's like four years older than you." Amy agreed.

"I know, right? Anyway so then she started ranting about how Alek was such a bad influence on me and how he was using me for sex, then was just like '_Tell me what happened while you two were doing it._' So I had to describe sex with Alek _to my mom_." I continued.

"_No way!_" Amy exclaimed, Jasmine just looked horrified at the thought.

"_I know, right_? Most awkward experience of my life, _ever_. She said its because her friend Cindy's lost her virginity to some creepy guy who made her do freaky stuff and Cindy thought that freaky sex was regular sex. My mom doesn't want me to be confused or whatever." I shrugged, plopping down on the armchair by the couch. "Then she just said she couldn't stop me and Alek from having sex so she wasn't going to try."

"That's so crazy." Amy stated as she moved to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Yeah, apparently she' invited Alek over for dinner tonight; I really hope he's on his best behavior." I sighed.

"I'm sure he will be, getting your mother's approval will make you happy; therefore Alek will do what is necessary to make that happen." Jasmine shrugged, I nodded to her as Amy changed the subject.

We talked about anything and nothing, including my lunch with Claire and Davin, and the rumors that Alexis had some form of STD. Amy did my make-up because she demanded to, she gave me a beautiful smoky cat-eye with a nude lip; she also picked out my shoes, a pair of black wedge clogs that I forgot I had. I didn't really do anything with my hair as it looked good in waves. Jasmine left as Ammon came to take over Alek's normal shift, she was exhausted. Amy didn't stay long after Jasmine, so I settled down and watched my TiVo-ed episodes of _Pretty Little Liars_ until my mom got home.

"Hey Chloe." My mom stated awkwardly as she placed the bag of groceries down on the counter. "Does Alek like salmon?" She asked, trying to be civil.

"Yes Ma'am." I replied, think back to the Wednesday night, we had sushi and Alek had ordered a some salmon based rolls. I remember him moaning about how he loved salmon, it almost made me giggle as my mind retrieved the memory of pure bliss on his face as he popped another roll into his mouth.

"Good, because I'm making honey and soy grilled salmon, with some asparagus and mashed chickpeas." She explained happily as she put away the things she wouldn't need for tonight's dinner.

"You've been watching Rachel Ray again, haven't you?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Maybe a little." She shrugged, lifting the awkward atmosphere for a moment. I turned back to the TV as she prepared her meal, I almost moaned at the smell of the food cooking. "Chloe, I think we should talk before he gets here." My mom finally spoke up, I nodded and turned the TV off, making my way to sit at the bar.

"We probably should." I agreed, looking at her.

"I am going to try my hardest not to be judgmental of this boy, I'm going to give him as clean of a slate as humanly possible." She started off, taking a deep breath before she continued. "I know how hard it is to meet the parents of someone you care about, so he gets this chance and if he screws _this_ chance up, and you two stay together, I will give him one more. After those two chances, if he _still_ hasn't found a way to impress me, you and I are going to have a serious talk about you and his relationship."

"Thank you, Mom. That's all I'm asking for." I smiled happily at her, a smile which she returned before she came around the counter and hugged me.

"I'm sorry I didn't hug you last night, I was just mad. I may have over reacted a little bit but you understand my concern and anger, right?" My mom whispered into my hair as we hugged.

"I understand Mom." I smiled, tighten my hold around her quickly before letting go.

"Good, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. This night will still be horribly embarrassing and we will have embarrassing talks on sexual health with your doctor, who you have an appointment with this Tuesday." My mom stated making me groan. "Also, according to the articles I read on teen sex, I should regularly check up with you to make sure you're being safe, and reminding you of all the risks, so we have _those_ talks to look forward to." She smiled before returning to the stove and taking the salmon off the girdle.

"Great." I muttered, making her chuckle.

"Exactly, now set the table. Its almost six." I smiled and grabbed the plates, setting out three places. I was just putting the silverware down when I heard the purr of Alek's Jaguar as it pulled into our driveway. "_Very_ nice car." My mother whistled out as she brought the food to the table.

"That it is." I nodded as I made my way to the front door, I waited for him to knock before answering. My breath caught as I looked him over; he wore a pair of black slacks and a tight charcoal gray button-down, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. "Hey." I whispered as he stepped into the foyer, I noticed the bouquet of purple and creme tulips and calla lilies that he held in his hand.

"Hey yourself." I replied, kissing my lips for only a moment. I smiled and reached for the flowers "Ah ah ah, no these are for your mum." He smiled charmingly at me before looking me in the eyes, his face melting into a sweet look "My gods have I missed you." He whispered looking me over.

"I know the feeling." I replied, biting my lower lip. "You made it with a minute to spare, my mom likes punctuality." I smiled as I lead him into our kitchen and adjoining dining room.

"Well, hello Alek." My mom greeted indifferently, I knew she was trying hard to not let her previous thoughts cloud her judgement.

"Hello Mrs. King. Its a pleasure to meet you officially." He replied, his natural charm pouring out of ever pore. "These are for you." He smirked as he handed her the bouquet, I watched in amusement as her eyes lit up. "I just wanted to start off this evening with an apology, I'm sorry for the way I acted the first time we met, it was very rude of me." He further explained, making my mother let out a small smile. "Also for how things have... um... for the situation-" He started, nerves obviously taking over.

"For the fact that you've slept with my daughter." My mom offered.

"Well, I will not lie to you Mrs. King, I'm not sorry that I've been intimate with Chloe; I'm just apologizing for any discomfort this has caused you and her." He replied, telling my mother point blank how he felt, which shocked and oddly impressed her.

"Very well, I hope you like salmon." My mom stated, pointing to the food.

"I love salmon." He smiled, pulling out my chair for me before sitting down. We quickly filled our plates and began eating, participating in get-to-know-you small talk in between bites. After dinner Alek helped me clean up the plates as my mother sat in the livingroom watching us, mentally preparing herself for a serious talk. When he and I had finished our task we joined her in the livingroom, us on the sofa and her in an armchair.

"So, I just want to start this conversation with a question: what are your intentions with my daughter?" My mom asked.

"I'm in love with your daughter, Mrs. King. I know that you probably don't believe me, I understand, I'm a 17 year old male, I wouldn't trust me." He explained chuckling. "I am in love with Chloe though, if she will have me I want to marry her someday; not anytime soon, we still have growing up to do before anything like that." He supplied making my mother nod.

"So after a week, you know that you will marry Chloe?' My mom asked.

"Well, I've loved Chloe for months, she just never really noticed, and my father knew he would marry my mother the second he layed eyes on her." Alek stated, his fingers lacing through my own.

"Alright, well then if you wish to continuing seeing my daughter you have to consent to two things." My mom negotiated, Alek nodded for her to continue. "You must get testing for STDs and you must promise me you will _always_ use a condom."

"I can do both of those things." Alek nodded, my mom reached her hand across to him, he took her hand and shook it.

"Also, no sex in this house, at least not right now, two naked teenagers is not something I want to see." Mom shuddered at a mental picture. "You can do as you wish just please be safe and stay in school." She sighed before standing up.

"Of course Mrs. King." Alek assured her, standing up as well. I didn't want to be sitting down by myself so I also stood.

"You were able to impress me Alek, I have to admit I was expecting a cocky, know-it-all jerk, but what I see is a polite young man. You may continue to see my daughter, but you still have work to do to get completely on my good side." My mom stated, pointing at Alek; he nodded.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." He replied.

"Good, now you have been good company, I'm sure I'll see you around a lot, but I think its time Chloe and I turned in." My mom stated, even though it was only eight o'clock.

"Alright then Mrs. King, it was good to meet you officially. I will see you soon." Alek stated giving a quick wave to my mother as we headed towards the door.

"That went rather well I think." I commented as we reached the door.

"Yeah." Alek shrugged, his smirk sliding its way across his face, "I'll be on your roof." He smiled leaning in for a quick kiss before heading out of the door. I smiled happily, returning to my mother.

"He seems like an okay boy." Mom stated as I rounded the corner. "He's charming and has a British accent, no wonder he got you to have sex with him." He chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah." I replied awkwardly. "Well I love you, goodnight." I replied before heading upstairs.

"Love you too, Kiddo." She muttered before following me upstairs, heading towards her bedroom. I closed my door, quickly making my way to my roof to have an amazing make-out session with my mate. All was well, my mom seemed to like Alek as much as she could in her current mind set and she and I seemed to be working out our problems; all was going to workout, I just knew it.

* * *

><p>Biology and a bitchy EX-Boyfriend SUCK! Yeah, I've been slightly stressed and depressed with a side of sick, so yeah. This chapter sucks and I apologize greatly for it, but it was about time that I posted even with writer's block. All I can think about is the sequel to this story (there's only the Epilogue left in this story!) and a possible other story that takes place after the finale!<p>

Reviews make for faster updates (it still holds true, if it wasn't for reviews it would take me forever to feel motivated to update)!


End file.
